comprada
by danhablack
Summary: ¿sería cierto que Sam la modelo había robado dinero a una fundación benéfica? Eso esperaba Freddy sería perfecto p/ vengarse de la única q lo había rechazado. Sam no era ni pro miscua ni ladrona y, según el código de honor de Freddy, si una mujer perdía su virginidad con él..
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente hermosa, yo otra ves por aquí para compartirles otra historia que a mí personalmente me encanto. Bueno bueno ya saben es la adaptación de un libro; ya saben le cambio los nombres a los personajes y los modifico un poco para que concuerden.

Por favor les agradecería que me hicieran saber si les gusta la idea o si lo borro.

_**Argumento:**_

_Él la había comprado para su deleite... y la obligaría a convertirse en su esposa._

_Los rumores corrían como la pólvora: ¿sería cierto que la modelo Samanta Puckett había robado dinero a una fundación benéfica para ayudar a niños con problemas?_

_Desde luego eso era lo que esperaba Fredward Benson porque sería la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de la única mujer que lo había rechazado. Se ofreció a pagar el dinero desaparecido a cambio de que Sam se acostara con él. La idea era demasiado tentadora… Sam estaría a su merced y tendría que hacer realidad todas sus fantasías._

_Pero Sam no era ni una mujer promiscua ni una ladrona y, según el código de honor de Freddy, si una mujer perdía su virginidad con él, él debía convertirla en su esposa._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Fredward Benson, archimillonario de la industria del software, permanecía de pie en la cubierta superior de su yate privado Lestara. Diseñado siguiendo sus meticulosas instrucciones, había sido catalogada como la embarcación más hermosa jamás construida. Lestara era un palacio flotante, con dos pistas gemelas para helicópteros, un cine, una piscina de agua dulce y un lustroso bote para desembarcar amarrado en la popa. Aun así, Freddy sentía un enervante hormigueo de desilusión.

Los invitados, sin embargo, no hacían más que alabar las maravillas del yate.

**-Es increíble...**

**-Es lo más sorprendentemente lujoso que he visto jamás...**

**-Tienes tu propio hospital privado y eso que nunca estás enfermo... «Ooooh» es todo lo que puedo decir...**

**-El gimnasio y la pista de baloncesto son para morirse...**

**-La zona acristalada del casco, con vistas al mar, me ha dejado sin aliento...**

**-Una tripulación de sesenta personas a tu servicio... Debes de sentirte como un rey...**

Distante, con un atractivo perfil y una chispa de descontento en sus brillantes ojos chocolates, Freddy continuó mirando hacia el mar. ¿Un rey? No, que él supiera. Se preguntó si tal vez había invitado a aquellas personas para que le dijeran aquello que él había dejado de pensar y de decirse a sí mismo. Cada vez más, lo único que le hacía vibrar de forma genuina eran las adquisiciones agresivas de otras empresas o los deportes de riesgo. Fabulosamente rico desde que nació, había descubierto que muy pocas experiencias o posesiones conseguían mantenerse a la altura de sus expectativas.

En el momento en que Freddy volvió a la realidad, escuchó la aguda voz de Jodie Morgan, una dama inglesa de la alta sociedad.

**-¿Habéis oído el rumor sobre Samantha Puckett?** -comentó Jodie.

Freddy se puso tenso al oír aquel nombre, mientras que las invitadas femeninas estallaban en risitas sofocadas.

**-Todo Londres habla de ella. ¿Cómo pensáis que lo pasará en la cárcel?**

**-¿De quién hablas?** -inquirió el prometido de Jodie, Philip Hazlett.

**-La Puckett... Esa modelo que salía con Mort Stevens. Cuando las drogas acabaron con él, la carrera de Puckett se vino abajo y desapareció del mapa** -contestó ella alegremente**-. Y hace un par de meses reapareció en escena haciendo buenas obras...**

**-Ya. Organizó un desfile de moda benéfico para los niños de la organización de caridad Happy Holidays y todo salió ma**l -la interrumpió Philip, dando por terminada la conversación.

Haciendo caso omiso de su indirecta sobre lo indiscreto del tema, Jodie continuó con la historia.

**-Samantha convenció a sus compañeras de pasarela para que desfilaran con ella gratis. ¡Y luego se apropió de los beneficios del desfile, destinados a unos pobres niñitos ciegos!**

La misteriosa y oscura mirada de Freddy se iluminó con una chispa dorada. Le divirtió el intento de Philip de acallar a Jodie. Obviamente, ella no estaba al corriente de que Samantha Puckett y él habían tenido un breve encuentro. Por una milésima de segundo, su mente voló dieciocho meses atrás, al momento en que vio a Samantha por primera vez en un desfile en París. Esbelta y sinuosa igual que una rama de sauce, había recorrido la pasarela como una princesa guerrera, con su encantador y hermoso rostro adornado por una melena rubia que parecía fabricada de plateada luz de luna. Sus enormes ojos, del hipnótico color del lapislázuli, no le habían prestado la menor atención cuando fueron presentados. Su sonrisa había sido una obra maestra de indiferencia. Acostumbrado a despertar interés y atención a su alrededor, se había sentido intrigado por aquella actitud, a la vez que su deseo se había incrementado por la sensación de estar siendo retado. Había asumido que se trataba de un juego de seducción dirigido a estimular su interés y se había propuesto entrar en él.

Sin embargo, Freddy había subestimado la descarada ambición y la avaricia de Sam. Había otros hombres ricos a su alrededor y ella buscaba algo más rentable que una aventura. Tras unas cuantas citas, la había invitado a su casa de campo para pasar el fin de semana. Allí, Sam se había comportado como una doncella virgen, negándose a dormir con él. A la mañana siguiente, había desaparecido con uno de los invitados, una estrella del rock que la doblaba en edad, un vividor, famoso por la carísima costumbre de casarse con sus jóvenes amantes. Y, en efecto, Mort la presentó a la prensa como su nueva prometida. Por desgracia para Sam, el destino había intervenido para echar abajo sus planes de casarse con un millonario.

Freddy hizo una seña imperceptible y su eficiente asistente personal se acercó para recibir instrucciones. Mientras la comida para los invitados era servida en cubierta, se retiró a su oficina para hacer algunas gestiones. Una discreta llamada al editor de un periódico nacional le reveló que al día siguiente todos los diarios publicarían que Samantha «estaba ayudando a la policía en sus pesquisas». Pero pronto se sabría la verdad. ¿Quién podía sentir lástima de una mujer acusada de engañar y robar a niños minusválidos?

Fredward esbozó una afilada sonrisa de satisfacción. Era consciente de una sensación de pura maldad. Su aburrimiento había desaparecido. Había llegado el momento de saborear su dulce venganza, aunque a él le gustaban más los platos picantes que los dulces. Hacía dieciocho meses ella había simulado ser puritana e inocente con él para luego acostarse con otro en su propia casa. Samantha había sido la única mujer del mundo que le había dicho que no. Y sabía que en eso residía el secreto de su atracción por ella.

Cuando se trataba de sexo, Freddy sabía cómo actuar. Era mucho más espabilado que su difunto padre, que había sido destruido por su desesperada adicción a una mujer sin corazón. Igual que Sam, que no era más que una mujerzuela sin ninguna moral. Sin embargo y a pesar de ello, era una mujer imponente y, a cambio de sacarla de la cárcel, sería suya. No tenía ninguna duda. Cualquier organización de caridad preferiría ser compensada con una importante donación y evitar verse implicada en un costoso juicio, además del escándalo. Estaba decidido a comprar a Sam de aquella manera. Nunca había pagado a cambio de sexo con anterioridad. ¿Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para conseguir a Sam? Sólo la idea de tenerla enredada entre sus sábanas, deseosa de satisfacerle, lo excitaba más que nada lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Ella estaría disponible siempre que él deseara, para ofrecerle sexo fácil.

Freddy se aburría rápidamente en sus encuentros con mujeres; de hecho, era popular por lo breve de sus relaciones. Pero aquélla iba a ser diferente, nueva y estimulante. Un contrato firmado sería el mejor arreglo para dejar el acuerdo por escrito. Sus abogados se iban a divertir redactándolo, pero no tanto como él disfrutaría teniendo a Sam para satisfacer sus más secretas fantasías...

**-No puedo ayudarte si no te ayudas a ti misma** -le reprendió el joven abogado, mirando a Samantha con preocupación.

**-Lo sé...** -contestó Samanta, bajando la cabeza.

**-Debes protegerte** -le advirtió.

**-No, si eso significa que mi madre cargue con las culpas. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella y no quiero que se vea implicada** -replicó Sam, en tono imperioso.

**-Pero ella está implicada porque su firma también aparece en los cheques. Es lógico que la policía quiera hablar con ella** -señaló él abogado, sin rodeos.

Samanta se quedó callada. Durante un largo y exasperante interrogatorio, dos policías le habían preguntado una y otra vez dónde estaba su madre, Pamela Puckett. Nadie la había creído cuando dijo que no lo sabía. Aunque supiera dónde se encontraba, habría mantenido silencio para protegerla. Estaba decidida a no dejar que su madre pagara por los errores que su hija había cometido.

Entonces, volvió a aparecer uno de los oficiales de policía. Le dijo que, aunque podía salir bajo fianza mientras seguían investigando, tendría que regresar a la comisaría dentro de cuatro días para más interrogatorios. Samantha sintió que su corazón se paraba al escucharlo. Por si fuera poco, le informaron de que tendría que esperar en una celda mientras se hacía el papeleo oportuno. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Su abogado protestó, sin conseguir nada.

Cuando la puerta de la celda se cerró detrás de ella, Samantha comenzó a temblar violentamente. Sentada en la dura cama, se abrazó a sí misma buscando algo de consuelo. Quería evitar que el pánico y el miedo se apoderaran de ella. Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. La maquinaria de la justicia se había puesto en marcha y, si la encontraban culpable, iría a la cárcel. Tendría que acostumbrarse a estar en una celda. El dinero de Happy Holidays había desaparecido y no podía devolverlo. Y, según pensaba, ella era la única culpable de encontrarse en aquella situación.

Samantha dejó caer sus brazos, invadida por una terrible sensación de culpa. Era un sentimiento familiar. Las cosas siempre terminaban mal y ella era la culpable...

Cuando tenía diez años, había sobrevivido a un accidente de barco en el que su padre y su hermano habían muerto. Su madre, Pamela, había quedado destrozada.

**-¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Fuiste tú quien les convenció para que te llevaran en barco! ¡Tú los mataste! ¡Los mataste a los dos!** -le había gritado su madre, enfurecida.

Y, aunque la gente había intentado quitarle hierro a las palabras de su histérica madre, Sam sabía que sus reproches sólo mostraban la implacable verdad. A continuación, el negocio de su padre había entrado en bancarrota y su cómodo nivel de vida se desvaneció de la noche a la mañana. Sam sabía que eso también había sido culpa suya. Pocos años después, sintió un gran alivio al descubrir que podía ganar el suficiente dinero para ofrecerle a su madre un estilo de vida lleno de lujo y comodidades. Entre los catorce y los veintiún años, Sam hizo una pequeña fortuna como modelo.

Pero, entonces, se había vuelto egoísta, estúpidamente egoísta y poco previsora, reconoció con tristeza. Había sufrido un desamor y odiaba la pasarela, por lo que decidió dejar el mundo de la moda atrás y estudiar diseño de jardines. A partir de aquella decisión tonta y alocada, todo se había truncado en su vida...

Temiendo que aún estuvieran allí los paparazzi que la habían recibido a su llegada a la comisaría, Lydia salió a la sala de espera. Por fortuna, la única persona que la esperaba era una pequeña mujer morena. Gwenna se levantó de su silla, frunciendo el ceño ante la exhausta expresión en el rostro de su prima. A pesar de ello, Lydia resultaba tan hermosa, que era difícil no quedarse mirándola. La delicada estructura de su figura, sus impresionantes ojos azules y su pálida melena de un rubio natural dejaban sin aire a cualquiera.

**-¿Gwenna? No deberías estar aquí...** -Sam se sintió desfallecer de vergüenza por que su prima hubiera tenido que ir a buscarla a una comisaría.

**-No seas tonta** -le espetó Gwenna en galés, mientras llevaba a su altísima prima fuera de allí, hasta su coche en el aparcamiento, desafiando con la cabeza alta los flashes de los fotógrafos-. **Eres de mi familia, ¿por qué no iba a estar aquí? He venido a llevarte a casa.**

Sam estaba demasiado afectada por la presencia de Gwenna como para encontrar las palabras adecuadas en idioma galés. Tragó saliva para aclarar la aspereza de su garganta y se subió al viejo coche. De niña, había pasado muchas temporadas en la casa de Gwenna, donde se hablaba galés. Dieciocho meses atrás, cuando se había encontrado en medio de una gran crisis, Gwenna la había telefoneado para ofrecerle su casa como refugio. Aquella generosa invitación había significado mucho para ella, en un momento en que todas sus amistades la habían abandonado.

**-Te agradezco mucho lo que haces, pero creo que sería mejor que te olvidaras de mí por un tiempo...**

**-Haré como si no te hubiera oído **-replicó Gwenna, en el mismo tono en el que solía tratar con sus alumnos adolescentes.

Cuando Sam abrió la puerta de su pequeño apartamento, Gwenna se fue directamente a la cocina. Tenía unos treinta años y su melena morena relucía como si le hubieran sacado brillo.

**-Prepararé una taza de té mientras vas a tu habitación y haces la maleta.**

**-No. No voy a irme a tu casa. Este es un pueblo pequeño y tú tienes que vivir y trabajar aquí. No voy a dejar que te veas salpicada por mis problemas **-protestó Sam, poniéndose tensa.

**-Samantha...**

**-No** -repitió con firmeza-. **De veras. Piensa en tu padre. Está todavía recuperándose de la muerte de tu madre, no podemos preocuparle con este asunto también**.

Su prima pareció desconcertada. Sam había tocado su punto débil, su anciano padre.

**-Pero gracias de todos modos** -continuó Sam con amabilidad.

**-No es cuestión de darme las gracias. ¡Tú no te llevaste el dinero y todos sabemos quién lo hizo!** -repuso Gwenna, inflamada por la rabia.

**-Tal vez creéis que lo sabéis...** -dijo Sam, tomando aliento, con su rostro fluctuando de color.

**-¡Vamos! ¡Pero si tú no eres capaz ni de decir una mentira sin cruzar los dedos! ¿Esperas que me quede callada mientras cargas con la culpa de una mujer a quien no puedes importarle menos?**

Palideciendo ante aquella afirmación, Sam preparó la tetera. Gwenna nunca había entendido la relación que tenía con su madre. Su prima había sido bendecida con una familia tranquila y segura, mientras que Pamela había sobrevivido a una tragedia y a una sucesión de hombres que le habían roto el corazón una y otra vez.

**-Mi madre ha tenido una vida muy difícil...**

**-Mira, Pamela te ha estado diciendo eso desde que" tenías cinco años, haciéndote trabajar y cargar con todo como una pequeña esclava mientras se quejaba de lo terrible que era ser madre. ¡Por no hablar de cómo ella y tu padrastro se han gastado hasta tu último penique!**

**-No puedes echarle la culpa de que el club nocturno no funcionara, ni de que yo perdiera todo mi dinero el año pasado. Fui tonta al pensar que lo que había ganado como modelo me duraría para siempre** -replicó Sam, con un aire de reproche.

**-Sí te hubiera durado si lo hubieras guardado sólo para ti y no lo hubieras compartido con Pamela y Dennis, para su lujosa mansión y sus cochazos. Tampoco creo que tuvieras el menor interés personal en abrir un club nocturno** -suspiró Gwenna.

Sam no dijo nada. Al abandonar las pasarelas, había dejado sin ingresos a su padrastro, que era además su administrador y manager. Por eso, para compensarles, estuvo de acuerdo en poner el capital necesario para abrir un club nocturno. Desgraciadamente, el negocio no había funcionado, aunque ella supo recuperarse de la bancarrota, acostumbrada a rehacer su vida después de un fracaso.

Ocupada haciendo té, Gwenna deseó poder echarle las manos encima a la avariciosa madre de Samantha y al ladrón de su padrastro. ¡Si tuviera oportunidad, iba a decirles lo que pensaba de ellos! La pareja había hecho de Samantha su gallina de los huevos de oro, dándose una buena vida gracias a lo que ella ganaba como modelo. Pamela nunca había trabajado y, sin embargo, siempre se las había arreglado para gastar dinero como si no se fuera a acabar nunca.

**-Tienes que enfrentarte a esto. Paamela se llevó el dinero que recaudaste con el desfile benéfico y lo gastó...** -comenzó Gwenna con impaciencia.

**-Dennis la había abandonado con un montón de deudas. Ella sabía que yo no podía ayudarla y entró en pánico **-la interrumpió Sam, cansada.

**-Deja de justificarla. Ella falsificó tu firma en los cheques de Happy Holidays. ¡Hizo todo lo posible para hacerte parecer culpable y luego se dio a la fuga! No dejes que te haga esto** -le suplicó Gwenna, frustrada-. **Una condena arruinaría tu vida. ¿Cuánta gente crees que querría emplear a una ex convicta?**

Cuando Gwenna se hubo ido, Sam tomó la carta que había visto bajo su puerta y la leyó con gran tristeza. Era una breve nota de la pareja que había aceptado su presupuesto para diseñarles el jardín. Ellos habrían sido sus primeros clientes desde que terminó el curso de diseño de exteriores. En su nota, decían que habían cambiado de idea, y sospechó que se habrían enterado de su reciente visita a la comisaría. Sin lugar a dudas, su cara saldría en todos los periódicos a la mañana siguiente.

Acostada en su cama, se revolvió pensando lo que había pasado la tarde anterior en el supermercado. Un extraño silencio la rodeó en la caja. Al levantar la cabeza, había visto cómo dos mujeres la miraban con severa desaprobación. Era evidente que los rumores sobre el robo del dinero se habían extendido a toda velocidad por el barrio. Había sido una experiencia muy desagradable.

En medio de un intranquilo sueño, se despertó sobresaltada por el sonido de un golpe y un cristal roto. Encendió la luz de su mesilla de noche y se levantó de la cama. ¿Había roto alguien una botella en la calle? Al bajar las escaleras, encontró rota la ventana de su acogedor cuarto de estar. Se quedó inmóvil en el quicio de la puerta, preguntándose cómo podía haber pasado algo así. Entonces, vio algo en el suelo, en medio de los cristales rotos. Era una piedra envuelta en un papel. Con el ceño fruncido, lo desenvolvió y leyó unas brutales palabras escritas en rojo, en mayúsculas.

¡MALDITA LADRONA, VUELVE DONDE DEBES ESTAR!

Su corazón se aceleró y se sintió enferma. Se obligó a buscar una escoba y un recogedor para limpiar el suelo. Cubrió el agujero de la ventana con una puerta vieja de armario que tenía guardada en el trastero y, despacio, subió las escaleras. Pero, si antes le había resultado difícil dormir, entonces le fue imposible. Se quedó en la cama quieta, casi sin respirar, sobresaltándose por cada pequeño ruido.

Consiguió quedarse dormida a las siete de la mañana. A las diez, el sonido del timbre de la puerta la despertó. Pensando que era el cartero, Sam se puso su bata rosa de algodón y se apresuró a abrirle.

Su sorprendida mirada se dio de bruces con un hombre guapo y alto y se quedó petrificada, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Fredward Benson. Pensó que era un espejismo de su imaginación y, aun así, se sintió vencida por el exótico y oscuro carisma de su masculinidad. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sus suaves y rosados labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un inaudible «ooh».

Las suaves líneas de sus pómulos color aceituna resaltaban la magnífica estructura ósea de Freddy. A pesar de que se afeitaba dos veces al día, una pálida sombra azulada acentuaba sus fuertes mandíbulas. Pero Lydia seguía sin creerse lo que veía. Fredward Benson no tenía por qué estar en la puerta de aquel adosado en la calleja de un anodino pueblo galés. El frecuentaba sólo lugares privilegiados y exclusivos, a la altura de los hombres más ricos.

Paolo la observó con intensidad, sin amedrentarse. Era la primera vez que la veía sin maquillar. Estudió los cambios en su cara, deteniéndose en cada imperfección, con la ansiedad y la esperanza de verse decepcionado por ella. Había perdido peso. Estaba pálida y el cansancio había hecho mella en ella. Su melena lisa estaba enredada, lejos de ser la sedosa melena peinada por un profesional. Estaba a punto de valorar aquellos detalles para sus adentros cuando se topó con unos ojos azules como el zafiro. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Sam estaba más bella que nunca. En su estado natural, sin artificios, con sus radiantes ojos, su piel lisa del color de la nata batida... El deseo lo atravesó de arriba abajo con la peligrosa fuerza de una tormenta.

**-¿Puedo pasar?** -preguntó Freddy despacio, arrastrando las palabras en un tono resonante que actuó como una suave caricia a lo largo de la espalda de Sam. Era tan marcado el aire de autoridad impreso en cada sílaba, que a ella ni se le ocurrió negarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Solo cuando Freddy hubo roto aquel violento silencio, Sam pudo dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Tomando un rápido soplo de aire, asustada, parpadeó varias veces con sus largas pestañas, tratando de librarse de la profunda conmoción que la sacudía. Desde el primer instante, se dio cuenta de que la llama de su odio por él estaba tan viva como siempre. Estaba sudando y le temblaban las piernas. Invadida por una embriagadora mezcla de fascinación y miedo, curiosidad y aversión, se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Como era de esperar, Freddy aprovechó su aturdimiento para dar un paso adelante. Ella se apartó. A pesar de que medía un metro setenta y ocho descalza, él la sobrepasaba por más de quince centímetros. Una serpenteante sensación, casi olvidada, la sorprendió en algún lugar de su bajo vientre y se puso rígida al notarla, mientras un hormigueo despertaba sus pezones.

**-¿Qué quieres?** -dijo, de pronto, sonrojada por la vergüenza y la confusión.

Como si nada, Freddy cerró la puerta de entrada. Se sentía poderoso.

**-¿No lo sabes?**

Aunque se sentía avergonzada por la manera en que su cuerpo traicionero había reaccionado ante la presencia de Freddy, Sam levantó la barbilla de un modo desafiante que hubiera sorprendido a todos sus familiares. Se sentía atrapada, enojada e insegura. Muy hondo dentro de ella, seguía encendido el doloroso recuerdo de cuánto le había gustado Fredward Benson una vez y el modo salvaje en que él la había lastimado. Aunque no se notara por fuera, él la había hecho cambiar, y no para mejor.

**-¿Cómo voy saber por qué estás aquí?**

**-Pensé que tal vez tu instinto de supervivencia o tu sexto sentido te lo dirían...** -Freddy la estudió con sus oscuros ojos llenos de burla.

**-Es obvio que no** -respondió Sam, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto defensivo y tratando de calmar el temblor que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

**-Es obvio que estoy aquí porque quiero verte** -continuó Freddy, envolviendo sus palabras en un sensual acento, extraordinariamente melódico.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Sam se descubrió observándolo, mirando aquellos bellos ojos oscuros que un día la habían cautivado. Unos ojos en los que sólo podía ver su propio reflejo, pues Freddy nunca dejaba ver su interior. Era conocido por su desapego y su indiferencia, incluso su helada frialdad. Antaño, ella se había sentido poderosa las veces que había conseguido hacerle reír o sonreír.

Sam sacudió la cabeza, luchando por borrar aquellos recuerdos. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de quitárselo del pensamiento, recordando con temor cómo durante dos semanas él había ocupado su mente por completo, cómo ante su mera presencia el resto del mundo desaparecía.

**-No te quiero aquí** -dijo, dándose cuenta de que estaba en sus manos pedirle que se fuera. Pero, por razones que no se atrevía a reconocer, no podía hacerlo.

**-¿No?** -replicó Freddy, ladeando la cabeza y observándola con una frialdad extrema.

Sam sintió un mareo de pánico en el estómago. Por un momento, dudó si él tal vez la conocía mejor que ella misma y se apresuró a romper el silencio:

**-¿Cómo me has encontrado?**

**-Tuve acceso a cierta información privilegiada...**

Ella se puso blanca como el papel. Así que él sabía lo del dinero. Por supuesto que lo sabía, le censuró una voz anterior. Deseó poder desaparecer y no se sintió capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Fredward Benson aprovechó aquel instante de debilidad y dio unos pasos hacia dentro. Sabía que la economía de Sam había ido en picado desde la última vez que se vieron, pero sólo entonces se percató de lo austero de su cuarto de estar, casi sin muebles, y apreció lo grande que había sido aquel declive. Nada podía ilustrar mejor el abismo que se habría entre sus vidas; ella sólo había pertenecido a su mundo por un instante fugaz.

**-¿Qué le ha pasado a la ventana?**

**-Se rompió** -murmuró ella.

**-¿Has llamado a un cristalero?**

**-Aún no. Se rompió anoche.**

La incisiva mirada de Freddy se posó en la arrugada nota con grandes letras que yacía sobre el mantel y se dirigió hacia ella. La piedra estaba en el centro del trozo de papel y él adivinó lo que había pasado. Frunció su ceño por una milésima de segundo.

**-¿Te han amenazado? ¿Lo has denunciado?**

Sam le arrebató la nota.

**-¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus propios asuntos?** -protestó, sintiéndose más mortificada que nunca.

**-La policía debe saberlo. El tipo de persona que intimida de esa manera, puede pasar a atacarte físicamente. No puedes quedarte aquí sola...**

**-¿Y dónde sugieres que vaya?** -interrumpió ella, tensa, sintiéndose víctima de una profunda ansiedad porque, después del incidente de la noche anterior, estaba menos dispuesta que nunca a irse a casa de su prima. Gwenna vivía con su padre y su hermano en una granja alejada y no quería arriesgarse a llevarles problemas.

**-Igual yo puedo ayudarte** -murmuró Freddy, sin cambiar la entonación de su discurso.

Sam se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Mirando hacia otro lado, se esforzó por controlar sus sentimientos de rabia y miedo. Al hacerlo, por primera vez desde que él había llegado, se percató de que estaba despeinada, vestida con una vieja bata rosa. Se sintió morir de desazón.

**-Mira, necesito vestirme... No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo -**dijo, mordiéndose los labios para no preguntarle a qué se refería con ayudarla. Ni siquiera le había pedido que se fuera. ¿Es que no tenía orgullo? ¿Podría caer más bajo?

Siguiéndola con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras, Freddy tuvo una visión fugaz de un esbelto muslo, suave como la seda, y una respuesta instantánea de calor lo sacudió en la ingle. Apretó los dientes. La atmósfera estaba cargada de vibraciones sexuales y sus hormonas masculinas estaban muy excitadas. Había sentido esa feroz atracción entre ellos desde la primera vez que la vio. Pero estaba convencido de que, una vez que se acostaran, su deseo se extinguiría. Ella estaba asustada. Si le ofrecía el dinero en aquel momento, probablemente se entregaría a él allí mismo. Era muy ruin, ¿y qué? Dio mio. A ella también le gustaba él. Los ojos de Sam y su forma de comportarse habían sido muy reveladores para un hombre de su experiencia. Aunque parecía que ella no quería aceptarlo, siempre dándole la espalda y evitando el contacto visual. Un hombre con clase esperaría y prolongaría el desenlace un poco más.

Con el ceño fruncido, observó un libro de jardinería que permanecía abierto en la mesita del comedor. Inquieto como una pantera hambrienta acechando a su presa, empezó a deambular. Era todo un reto, pues la habitación era pequeña, la cocina aún menor y no había vestíbulo. Entonces, vio algo, y arqueó las cejas sorprendido. En contraste con el triste entorno urbano, su pequeño patio había sido transformado en una jungla llena de macetas con flores y follaje.

Con su móvil, Freddy llamó a uno de sus empleados para que enviara a alguien a reemplazar de inmediato el cristal roto.

Sam se lanzó al cuarto de baño para cepillarse el pelo a la vez que trataba de lavarse los dientes. Se quitó el pijama y sacó unos vaqueros y una camiseta de un cajón. ¿Cómo podía mantener la calma? En el piso de abajo estaba el hombre que un día se había ganado su confianza y su amor. Aquel farsante que sabía fingir amor a la perfección. Pero todo había sido un truco. ¡Ella había sido víctima de su humillante y cruel farsa! Todo había sido un taimado juego típico de los hombres que necesitan sentirse machos contando el número de mujeres con las que se acuestan, pensó, poniéndose los pantalones con mano temblorosa. Por desgracia, se había sentido tan herida y enfadada por aquel engaño, que ella lo había estropeado todo aún más. Había pensado que tal vez podría vengarse y así, al menos, recuperar su orgullo. Las consecuencias de aquel impulso infantil habían sido fatales para su carrera de modelo.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo Freddy Benson en Gales? ¿Por qué había ido a verla? ¿Quería ayudarla? Sam no podía adivinar por qué. Al abandonar su lujosa mansión con Mort, había asestado un certero golpe al ego de Freddy. Sólo al ego, ya que no tenía corazón, ni moral. ¿Acaso se había presentado allí para regodearse en su desgracia?

Lentamente, Sam bajó las escaleras.

**-¿Qué quieres de mí?** -preguntó, defensiva.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieren la mayoría de los hombres?** -replicó Freddy, con suavidad, mientras observaba las pálidas ondas plateadas de su melena rodeando su ovalado rostro, sus brillantes ojos azules y sus jugosos labios, que estaban ligeramente abiertos y dejaban ver un interior húmedo y rosado. No la estaba escuchando, pues estaba fascinado mirándola.

Sam se sonrojó y le lanzó una mirada de odio.

**-¡Al menos no finges ser un buen chico!**

**-Te aprovecharías de mí si lo fuera. Soy más parecido a ti -**respondió Freddy, asintiendo de manera arrogante, con destellos dorados en sus ojos negros.

**-¡Ni lo sueñes!** -se defendió Sam.

**-Por cierto, ¿sueñas a menudo con Mort Stevens?** -contraatacó él, sin ninguna piedad.

Sin palabras, Sam se giró, dejando a la vista su delicado perfil.

**-Aún no me has dicho qué estás haciendo aquí.**

En aquella posición, Sam parecía extremadamente frágil. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella y la agarró de los brazos.

**-¿Qué diablos...?** -gritó, alarmada.

**-Sólo estaba comprobando** -respondió Freddy, buscando alguna señal sospechosa de abuso de las drogas. Enseguida, la soltó, satisfecho de no encontrar ninguna marca.

**-No me drogo... ¡Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré!** -protestó, furiosa.

**-Me alegro.**

Sin embargo, Freddy pensó que Sam debería de comer más, mientras posaba su atención desde sus estrechos hombros blancos hasta el contorno de sus pequeños pechos. No llevaba sujetador, se dijo, poniéndose tenso, enojado consigo mismo por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Acaso era de nuevo un adolescente? ¿Desde cuándo el cuerpo femenino había tenido ningún misterio para él?

**-¿Sólo has venido hasta aquí para insultarme?**

**-No. Siempre hay una razón para todo lo que hago. Te enfrentas a una pena de prisión.**

Sam dio un paso atrás ante aquella inequívoca afirmación, tomando una rápida bocanada de aire.

**-Tú no lo sabes... ¿Cómo podrías? No sabes nada de eso...**

**-Los delitos relacionados con estafas y culpables femeninos siempre se llevan los castigos más duros** -murmuró Freddy con voz suave como la seda-. **No fue buena idea defraudar a una organización de caridad, y menos aún a una destinada a conseguir dinero para los niños discapacitados.**

Sam sintió que un sudor frío recorría su piel.

**-No quiero hablar de ello.**

**-¿Tenías deudas? ¿Te perseguían tus acreedores? Te llevaste mucho dinero, pero no veo en tu casa mucha evidencia de en qué lo has gastado.**

El hecho de que Freddy no tuviera la menor duda acerca de su culpabilidad dejó a Sam destrozada. Una dolorosa marea sonrojada encendió su rostro.

**-¿Y a ti qué te importa, en cualquier caso?** -inquirió, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, con la barbilla levantada.

**-No me importa. Pero puedo impedir que vayas a prisión** -replicó él, estudiándola con los ojos fríos como el acero.

Sam se puso tiesa, con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo un pequeño y desesperado soplo de esperanza dentro de ella.

**-¿Y cómo puedes hacerlo?**

**-Reponiendo el dinero que te llevaste más una generosa donación a la organización de caridad, para engrasar las ruedas de su perdón -**explicó, suavemente.

**-No sería tan sencillo...**

**-No seas tonta. Si digo que puedo hacer algo, es porque es así. Ya he hablado con el director de Happy Holidays y ha respondido muy positivamente a mi sugerencia.**

**-¿Pero por qué te ofreces a reponer el dinero que falta?** -quiso saber ella, frotando sus manos con gran tensión.

**-Obviamente, porque quiero algo a cambio** -respondió Freddy, en voz baja y lenta, con un tono tan erótico como el terciopelo acariciando la seda.

El corazón de Sam parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Se encontró con unos ojos oscuros impregnados de lujuria. No conseguía respirar con normalidad. El tenía puesta toda su atención en ella, que sentía como una descarga caliente en su pelvis. Una sensación de calor, entre el placer y el dolor, la hizo temblar.

Una sugerente sonrisa sensual se dibujó en los labios de Freddy:

**-Y creo que te gustará dármelo, cara mia.**

Sam sintió dificultad para concentrarse:

**-Me temo que no te entiendo...**

**-¿No? Te estoy ofreciendo un trato muy sencillo. Te quiero en mi cama...**

**-No te creo...**

**-Por supuesto tendrás que poner toda tu alma y tu corazón en el papel de ser mi amante...**

**-Eso no tiene sentido...**

**-Tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Ver cómo te esfuerzas en satisfacer todos mis deseos me entretendrá considerablemente. No soy un tipo fácil de complacer.**

**-No puedes despreciarme y desearme de ese modo al mismo tiempo** -dijo ella, pálida como la nieve.

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Porque es inmoral** -gritó ella.

**-¿Cuándo dije que yo no lo fuera?**

**-No puedo creer la cara que tienes. ¡No puedo creer que vengas a mí con una proposición como ésa**! -le espetó Sam, furiosa y acorralada**-. Tal vez tú no tengas principios, pero yo sí...**

**-Yo no robo** -proclamó Freddy en un tono suavísimo.

**-Tal vez yo tampoco. Sólo intentas aprovecharte de que tengo problemas. ¡Eso es muy ruin!**

**-He hecho una fortuna gracias a mi oportunismo, cara mia.**

**-Bueno, pues te has estrellado conmigo. Porque prefiero ir a la cárcel antes que rebajarme a ser tu amante.**

**-No lo creo** -replicó él, mirándola a los ojos.

El campo magnético que Freddy proyectaba la intimidaba y la envolvía, como una silenciosa red. Incapaz de sustraerse a su escrutinio, pudo ver la rabia en los ojos de él y eso suavizó el profundo dolor que ella sentía.

**-Yo sí.**

Cuando intentaba alejarse de su lado, Freddy colocó la mano en su espalda, paralizándola. Inclinó su atractiva y misteriosa cabeza, irresistible, buscando sus labios. Era lo que ella había estado temiendo y suplicando en secreto. Con el mayor cuidado, introdujo su lengua entre los labios entreabiertos de ella, para explorar su húmedo interior, cada vez más profundamente. Sam oyó su propio quejido de rendición y quiso morirse de vergüenza. Pero, sin embargo, no era capaz de liberarse de la feroz excitación que la controlaba. Aquel conflicto interno la hizo estremecerse, como si estuviera en el ojo de la tormenta.

Freddy se apartó. No entendía por qué ella había sucumbido de esa manera.

**-Responde el teléfono...**

Fuera de sus brazos, Lydia volvió al mundo real y oyó el sonido insistente del teléfono. Se lanzó a responder. Luchando por recuperar la compostura, agarró el auricular con la mano sudorosa. Era su abogado. Se sintió desfallecer al escuchar que la policía requería su presencia aquel mismo día.

-**Tú decides. No estás obligada a ir a la comisaría. Pero está claro que tienen nueva información y creo que te interesa acceder a ir hoy** -le explicó su asesor legal.

**-Sí.., bueno. Iré.**

Sus piernas estaban sin fuerza. Tal vez el requerimiento de la policía fuera su justo castigo por haberse comportado como una imbécil con Fredward Benson, pensó. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿0 tal vez se odiaba más a sí misma? ¿Cómo había podido sacrificar su orgullo por un beso? ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Qué vengativo sino había traído a Freddy hasta su puerta en sus peores momentos de debilidad?

Dando una zancada, abrió la puerta principal de par en par:

-**La policía me ha invitado a hablar con ellos de nuevo, así que te tienes que ir.**

**-He llamado al cristalero para que arregle la ventana **-le informó él.

**-¿Y por qué diablos has tenido que hacer eso? **

**-¿No es una suerte que lo haya hecho ahora que tienes que marcharte y no puedes hacerlo tú?**

Con toda naturalidad, Freddy dejó su tarjeta de visita en una una estantería.

**-Aquí tienes mi número, para cuando te avengas a razones y aceptes lo inevitable.**

**-No eres algo inevitable en mi vida.**

Freddy puso sus ojos en ella desde su considerable altura, como una flecha que atraviesa su objetivo:

**-La conversación sirve de poco entre hombres y mujeres. **

El beso me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Sam se encogió en su interior ante aquel recordatorio. Su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma opuesta al disgusto y aversión que sentía. ¿Pero qué le importaba eso a Freddy Benson? Como él mismo acababa de admitir, sólo le importaba la parte física de las mujeres, no sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar recordar todas las veces que había estado charlando con él por teléfono. ¿No había hecho más que aburrirlo?, se preguntó.

Freddy inclinó la cabeza y se deslizó dentro de la limusina que lo esperaba. El opulento vehículo desapareció pronto de su vista, como si su dueño nunca hubiera estado allí.

Cinco minutos después, llegó el cristalero. Muy sonriente, le dijo que con lo que iba a cobrar por aquel trabajo, no tenía problema en darle prioridad.

De camino a la comisaría, fue invadida por la inevitable necesidad de rememorar lo sucedido con Freddy, una y otra vez. El muy loco se había ofrecido a reponer el dinero de Happy Holidays a cambio de sus favores sexuales. Si él hubiera sabido la poca experiencia que tenía en ese campo, tal vez no le habría interesado tanto, pensó. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que, hacía dieciocho meses, había estado tan enamorada, que hubiera sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que él deseara.

No estaba orgullosa de su debilidad. Y se culpó por haber sido tan influenciable cuando vio a Fredward Benson por primera vez en una revista del corazón, cuando ella tenía sólo catorce años. Él tenía veintidós. Convencida de que era el chico más atractivo que había visto jamás, recortó la foto y la guardó. No contenta con eso, la enmarcó y le dedicó infinitos momentos de admiración y deseo adolescente. Prefería mil veces aquellos sueños de niña a la cruda realidad del hombre que había conocido.

De hecho, pasaron más de seis años hasta que lo conoció en persona. En aquel tiempo, su carrera como modelo le había dado una llave de entrada al mundo de lujo y riquezas al que él pertenecía. Una vez lo vio en un club nocturno, con aspecto aburrido, mientras un ejército de mujeres se esforzaban por captar su atención. Él no la vio a ella.

Una mala experiencia cuando tenía sólo trece años le había hecho temer a los hombres. Cuando estaba con alguien del sexo opuesto, tenía mucho cuidado de no enseñar demasiado su cuerpo. Era virgen, un secreto que sólo ella conocía, pues se había movido en círculos donde lo normal era el sexo ocasional. Además, había sido incansablemente perseguida por hombres que, como aves rapaces, sólo querían acostarse con ella para añadirla a su lista de conquistas. Cuando descubrió que los hombres a los que rechazaba le habían puesto la etiqueta de frígida, se sintió herida y avergonzada. Habría sido más fácil no quedar con ninguno en absoluto. No se le había ocurrido pensar que, al ser una mujer difícil, se convertía en una presa más deseada para los depredadores masculinos.

El día que miró a través de las cortinas detrás del escenario en un desfile de moda en París y vio a Fredward Benson sentado en primera fila, se sintió abrumada. Volvió a ser la adolescente que una vez acariciara su fotografía. Nerviosa como una principiante sobre la pasarela, había temido mirar hacia donde él estaba. De hecho, cuando Freddy hizo que los presentaran, no se había atrevido a mirarlo directamente. Él le pidió su número de teléfono, a lo que contestó que le habían robado el móvil. Poco después, tuvo que irse para hacer un pase privado en otro lugar. Más tarde, Freddy le envió un teléfono nuevo al hotel y él fue el primero en llamarla, con su marcado acento derritiéndola como la miel a través del auricular.

Había dicho que quería verla aquella noche, pero Sam tenía que salir al día siguiente temprano a Londres.

**-Llámales y diles que estás enferma para que puedas quedarte en París** -la urgió él.

**-No puedo hacer eso.**

**-Sí puedes, si quieres verme.**

**-Y si tú quieres verme a mí, puedes esperar** -Sam se escuchó decir.

**-¿Siempre eres tan difícil?**

Aquella había sido la primera vez, pero no la última, que Sam saboreó cómo era tratar con un tipo muy rico y poderoso, acostumbrado a la gratificación instantánea de todos sus deseos. Cualquier respuesta que no fuera un sí inmediato, era percibida por él como una negativa.

Aun así, al día siguiente, Freddy le había hecho venir de vuelta a París para cenar con él y se habían llevado tan bien, que habían estado hablando hasta el amanecer. Un ramo de rosas blancas la esperaba cuando regresó a Londres y la llamó todos los días durante la siguiente semana. Se había sentido mimada y apreciada. Cada cosa que él hacía parecía llevar impresa la esencia del romanticismo. Muchas personas le habían prevenido acerca de la reputación que precedía a Freddy respecto a su frialdad con el sexo opuesto pero, en lugar de escucharles, ella había seguido disfrutando con las llamadas y las citas con él, soñando con un final feliz de cuento de hadas. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que podía ser sólo el juguete del que pronto se cansaría un hombre rico y egoísta.

Con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza, se encontró sentada de nuevo en la sala de interrogatorios de la policía.

**-Hábleme de la que casa que su madre tiene en Francia** -le invitó el inspector, con una sonrisa inesperada.

**-¿Francia?** -Sam replicó atónita**-. Pero mi madre no tiene ninguna casa en Francia.**

**-Nosotros creemos que sí la tiene y, según nuestra fuente de información, es una casa de campo bastante lujosa. Con cinco dormitorios y piscina, nada menos. Al menos, eso es lo que ella le dijo a una amiga el año pasado. Una propiedad así en el sur de Francia no es nada barata.**

Sam sacudió la cabeza mostrando su desacuerdo:

**-Esa supuesta amiga miente.**

**-No lo creo...**

**-Por supuesto que sí. Si mi madre tuviera una casa, yo lo habría sabido. Debe de haber un malentendido.**

Sam no tenía duda. Si hubiera habido una casa de campo, la habría vendido para resolver los problemas económicos de su madre, que no habría tenido necesidad de gastar un dinero que no le pertenecía.

**-Aún no conocemos el lugar exacto donde está la casa, pero lo averiguaremos pronto. Creo que tendremos más respuestas cuando consigamos encontrar a su madre**.

Sam palideció. Le perturbaba aquel cambio en el curso de la investigación, que apuntaba con nuevo énfasis hacia su madre.

**-Pero ya les he dicho que ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.**

**-Creo que su madre tiene todo que ver con esto. Usted no pudo decirme en qué se había gastado el dinero **-señaló el inspector, colocando sobre la mesa unas cuantas bolsas de plástico de las que usa la policía para guardar las pruebas**-. Tengo los cheques que se hicieron a cargo de la cuenta de la organización de caridad, firmados por su madre y por usted. Uno de ellos, por valor de casi cincuenta mil libras, fue empleado para comprar un coche. El vendedor recuerda bien a la compradora. ¿Dónde está ese coche ahora, señorita Puckett?**

Sam se sintió pasmada ante aquella pregunta.. ¿Había cambiado Pamela su coche, antes de desaparecer, por otro más caro? Aunque no lo entendía, estaba decidida a seguir protegiendo a su madre:

**-No lo sé...**

**-Todos los cheques que tenemos se refieren a compras hechas por Pamela Puckett o a pagos para saldar sus deudas personales. ¿Cuándo firmó usted esos cheques?** -inquirió el policía, sin esperar la respuesta-. **Debió de ser difícil para usted encargarse de los gastos diarios del desfile benéfico cuando no estaba allí en persona. Supongo que la señora Puckett era quien llevaba los asuntos financieros, teniendo en cuenta de que ella sí estaba allí. ¿Firmó usted los cheques en blanco para que su madre los empleara a su conveniencia?**

**-No, fue al contrario** -insistió Sam, con desesperación.

**-Si persiste usted en esta actitud, será acusada de ayudar y encubrir a su madre en la estafa a Happy Holidays. Todas las evidencias que tenemos, incluyendo su desaparición, apuntan a que ella fue la responsable del robo.**

**-¡No, no, no fue ella!** -exclamó am, retorciéndose las manos.

**-Y con sus respuestas sin ninguna base no podrá convencemos ni a mí ni a ningún juez. Deje de hacernos perder el tiempo, señorita Puckett. Encontraremos a su madre y será juzgada. Usted no puede hacer nada para impedirlo. Le sugiero que se vaya a casa y piense cuidadosamente en su situación.**

Sam estaba a punto de llorar de rabia y frustración cuando abandonó la comisaría. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? No había sido capaz de convencer a la policía de que ella había sido la única culpable y, por ello, su madre sería detenida y llevada a juicio sin contemplaciones. ¡Pero lo que sí era imposible es que su asustadiza progenitora estuviera escondida en un palacio con piscina en la Riviera francesa!

Aunque Sam se quedó sobrecogida al descubrir lo que había hecho su madre, entendía sus razones. En primavera, había accedido a participar y contactar a otras modelos para un desfile benéfico que su madre quería organizar. Por aquellas mismas fechas, su padrastro la había acorralado para pedirle dinero. A Sam le sorprendió, porque él sabía muy bien que el fracaso del club nocturno le había dejado sin un céntimo.

**-¡Pero tú sabes que no me queda nada!**

**-Vamos, no nací ayer** -le contestó, con una falsa sonrisa-. **Debes de tener alguna cuenta secreta, una reserva que nunca tocas. Puedes confiar en mí. ¡No se lo voy a contar a Hacienda!**

**-Si tuviera algo...**

**-No te creo, me estás tomando el pelo. Me han ofrecido una oportunidad buenísima, pero me falta capital.**

**-Siento no poder ayudarte.**

**-¿Ni por el bien de tu madre?** -repuso, enojado.

**-No puedo darte lo que no tengo.**

**-Entonces, ¿no crees que es hora de que dejes ese juego de la jardinería y vuelvas a las pasarelas, que es donde debes estar? ¡Podrías cubrir las deudas que adquirimos con el club en un par de semanas! -**le increpó él.

Sam se preocupó por el hecho de que su padrastro le exigiera dinero en vez de ganarlo él con su propio trabajo. Pero no pensó que todo se iba a complicar tanto. Ante las quejas del director de Happy Holidays sobre pagos pendientes y un cheque sin fondos y las excusas que su madre daba, decidió viajar en persona a Cheltenham. Allí, descubrió sorprendida que Pamela vendido la casa que le había comprado y se había mudado a un hotel.

**-¿Qué diablos está pasando?** -preguntó Sam, cuando su madre abrió la puerta de su habitación de hotel-. **¿Por qué has vendido la casa?**

Pamela la recibió con un amargo reproche en su voz:

**-No puedo creer que encima te atrevas a preguntar. ¡Después de todo, tú eres la única responsable por la ruptura de mi matrimonio!**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Qué he hecho?** -preguntó Sam, en un grito sofocado.

**-Dejaste a mi marido sin trabajo. Ahora, tras unos terribles problemas económicos, por, los que tuve que vender la casa, Dennis me ha dejado por otra mujer. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento?**

Sam sintió una tremenda compasión por su madre y trató de abrazarla.

**-Por Dios, Sam... Bueno, de acuerdo** -tensa, Pamela se dejó consolar.

**-Lo siento mucho** -le susurró su hija, de corazón.

**-¡Es demasiado tarde para sentirlo! ¡Si hubieras vuelto a tu trabajo de modelo, yo ahora tendría un marido y una casa que podría costearme!**

Sam se sintió terriblemente culpable de haber pensado sólo en sí misma cuando se había negado a dejar sus estudios de diseño de jardines. Sintió gran dolor por su madre, que adoraba a su segundo marido. Dennis había aceptado el amor y la confianza de Pamela, para luego herirla y humillarla. Ella sabía lo que se sentía porque sólo dieciocho semanas antes había sufrido la agonía de un rechazo parecido a manos de Freddy Benson. En su caso, el amor apasionado se había convertido en odio.

**-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Estoy tan asustada! -**lloriqueó Pamela.

Por un instante, Sam no supo qué hacer, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ver llorar a su madre.

**-Todo va a salir bien. Pase lo que pase, yo estoy a tu lado y juntas lo superaremos.**

**-Pero es que estoy en un verdadero aprieto** -le confesó su madre con voz trémula-. **No puedes ni imaginarlo...**

Absorta en sus recuerdos, Sama caminaba por el parque de regreso a su casa, desde la comisaría. La lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. Se sentía una fracasada. No podía hacer nada si la policía no creía su historia. ¿Por qué siempre acababa defraudando a su madre? ¡Siempre le hacía perder a los hombres que amaba! ¿Estaría maldita?

Primero había sido su padre, que nunca habría salido a navegar en aquella lancha si no hubiera sido por sus ruegos. Era cierto que había sido un accidente que nadie había podido predecir, pero eso no le quitaba peso a las aplastantes consecuencias que había tenido.

Luego había sido Rick, novio de Pamela cuando Sam era adolescente. La relación había terminado de un modo muy desagradable. Le gustara o no, ella había sido la causa de aquella ruptura también y, una vez más, su madre había terminado sola y con el corazón roto.

Cuando Pamela conoció a Dennis Carlton y fue de nuevo feliz, Sam estuvo encantada. Aunque no le gustaba mucho su padrastro, no le importó fingir para que su madre estuviera contenta. Pero Pamela no había podido prever que, en su desesperación por conservar su matrimonio, acabaría robando para pagar las deudas.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la conversación que había tenido con su madre en la habitación del hotel, donde le había confesado entre lágrimas lo que había hecho. Le había prometido hacer todo lo necesario para protegerla. Recordando el inusual cariño y la gratitud que su madre le había mostrado entonces, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo. Pamela no podría soportar un juicio ni los rigores de la vida en la cárcel.

Pero Sam ya no era capaz de salvar a su madre, a pesar de que estaba dispuesta a ser castigada en su lugar. La policía estaba decidida a encontrar a Pamela y sólo había una manera de mantener su promesa.

Empapada hasta los huesos y helada de frío, Sam cerró la puerta de su casa al entrar. Tomó en su mano la tarjeta de visita de Freddy. Si él reponía el dinero, los cargos serían retirados y su madre podría volver a casa. Pamela estaría a salvo, ¿acaso no era eso lo único importante?

Prefirió enviarle un mensaje de texto antes que hablar con él, pues no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer un discurso de rendimiento:

_**Si así lo quieres, soy tuya.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

EN pocos minutos, el teléfono de Sam sonó.

**-Samy...** -murmuró Freddy con suavidad, saboreando cada letra.

**-Me llamo Samanta. Samy es el nombre que me pusieron en la agencia de modelos y nunca me gustó. Necesito que repongas el dinero rápidamente, para que la organización de caridad retire los cargos cuanto antes. ¿Puedes hacerlo? **-le preguntó, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

**-No hay problema. ¿Está tu visita a la comisaría detrás de ese repentino cambio de opinión?**

**-¿Importa eso?**

**-No. Ganar es lo importante** -repuso Freddy, sin dudarlo-.** Pero no podemos dar por hecho nuestro trato hasta que no resolvamos algunos detalles finales.**

Restregándose las lágrimas de humillación que llenaban sus ojos, Sam se aferró al auricular como si estuviera colgando de un precipicio.

**-¡Eso no es lo que dijiste esta mañana!**

**-Debiste escucharme mejor. Podemos resolver las formalidades necesarias mañana. Tendrás que venir a Londres.**

**-¿Qué formalidades? ¡Ahora pones todo tipo de condiciones! -**protestó, apartándose con mano temblorosa el cabello mojado de la cara. **¿A qué rayos se refería con eso de «formalidades»?**

**-Sí.**

**-Pero no es necesario. Puedes confiar en mi palabra -**replicó Sama con los dientes apretados, temerosa de que, si no se reponía el dinero pronto, su madre podía ser arrestada.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Freddy esbozó una sonrisa sardónica. ¡No daba crédito! Aquélla era la mujer que, estando bajo su mismo techo en calidad de pareja, se había fugado con otro hombre. La misma mujer acusada de defraudar casi un cuarto de millón de libras esterlinas a una organización de caridad. Además, recordó con rabia, pues era famoso por su astuta inteligencia, cómo en un principio la había tomado por una dulce e inocente chica de provincias. Era única fingiendo. Si él hubiera sido del tipo de hombre sensible que va por ahí abrazando a los árboles, se habría quedado impresionado el día que ella se descalzó para pasear por el jardín de su azotea y le confesó que echaba mucho de menos el campo. Sam era una verdadera caja de sorpresas, se dijo.

**-Me encargaré de que te vayan a buscar y te traigan a Londres mañana temprano. No metas muchas cosas en la maleta. Yo te compraré ropa nueva. Cierra bien la puerta y despídete de tus vecinos **-le recomendó Freddy**-. Si llegamos a un acuerdo, no volverás hasta dentro de algún tiempo.**

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Sam sacudió la cabeza:

**-Pase lo que pase, debo regresar aquí. Tengo esta casa alquilada y debería empaquetar mis cosas y organizarlo todo...**

**-Mis empleados se encargarán de todo eso.**

**-Pero tengo parientes aquí... y si voy a irme quiero verles antes.**

**-Te daré una semana después de mañana, eso es todo.**

Sam tomó aliento. La conversación le había resultado irreal. Si le decía lo mucho que lo odiaba, por supuesto, él querría saber por qué. Después de todo, en apariencia, lo había abandonado por otro hombre delante de sus narices. Por lo que Freddy sabía, no había ninguna razón en particular para que a ella no le gustara. El, por otra parte, debía de sentir que estaba totalmente justificado despreciarla.

**-No puedo creer que sea esto lo que quieres... deberías odiarme.**

**-Mis sentimientos son asunto mío** -respondió Freddy, con un tono frío.

Sam se sintió helada. Tenía la ropa mojada y tiritaba. El quería vengarse. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser si no? Cuando había dejado su casa de campo en compañía de Mort Stevens, ella se había propuesto dejarlo en ridículo. Parecía que había llegado el momento de pagar por aquello.

El día siguiente a las siete de la mañana, un chófer llevó a Sam a un aeródromo privado a las afueras. Allí embarcó en un helicóptero que llevaba el logotipo azul y oro del imperio Benson. Un par de horas después, aterrizó en un helipuerto en lo alto de un edificio de oficinas, y fue escoltada hasta un gran despacho vacío en el piso de arriba. Al llegar, se alisó una arruga en la manga de la chaqueta negra ajustada que había combinado con una blusa blanca y una falda plisada.

**-El señor Benson está en una reunión **-le informó un hombre joven que vestía un traje de chaqueta impecable.

Cuando su asistente personal regresó, un poco sonrojado, y movió la cabeza afirmativamente, Freddy supo que Sam había llegado y que ya estaba ejerciendo su poder habitual sobre el sexo masculino. Estaba muy ocupado. Ella tendría que esperar. Por supuesto, Sam había llegado a la hora prevista porque él se había encargado de arreglar su traslado, se dijo, recordando lo mucho que le había enojado en otro tiempo su falta de puntualidad. No le gustaba que le hicieran esperar. Incluso en su primera cita, ella había llegado tarde. Al llegar, sin embargo, había electrizado a todos en el restaurante con su belleza, acercándose a él con una amplia sonrisa de disculpa que le había hecho olvidar su enojo.

Mientras escuchaba a sus ejecutivos hablar de negocios y números con una velocidad y precisión que siempre habían mantenido la atención de su mente matemática, Freddy se sorprendió divagando sobre qué llevaría puesto Sam Un segundo después, se levantó y ordenó un descanso, para salir de la sala de juntas hacia el despacho de al lado.

Col el sol bañando su lisa melena plateada, sujeta con un pasador, Sam se giró desde una enorme ventana que ocupaba toda una pared. Su cara, con anchos pómulos y boca rosada, estaba presidida por unos ojos tan azules como el cielo de verano. Se concentró en la entrada de Freddy, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente. La tensión le subía como una válvula a presión. Debajo de su aprensión, sentía una ola de excitación que la confundía. Cada vez que lo veía, su cuerpo respondía de una forma exagerada que la asustaba y tenía dificultades en aceptar.

Freddy estaba espectacular, vestido con un traje de chaqueta azul que remarcaba unas anchas espaldas, caderas estrechas y unas piernas largas y fuertes. Él era muy atractivo, siempre vestido de manera espléndida e inmaculada. La luz dibujaba brillos dorados en sus ojos oscuros. Sin duda, tenía los ojos más hermosos que Sam había visto en su vida, reconoció reacia para sus adentros.

El silencio pesaba y ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza, levantando la barbilla:

**-Aquí me tienes, como ordenaste.**

**-Sí. Me gusta tenerte aquí** -respondió él con suavidad.

Sam había intentado molestarlo con su comentario, sin conseguirlo. Además, algo en la entonación de Freddy hizo que le subieran los colores. Tenía la terrible sospecha de que él estaba disfrutando con la situación. Por si fuera poco, la estaba observando con la incisiva atención de un halcón. Cuando la recorrió con la mirada, ella pudo sentir cómo el pulso se le aceleraba en cada parte de su cuerpo. Bajo su fino sujetador de algodón, las puntas de sus pezones se endurecieron.

**-¡No puedo creer que quieras seguir adelante con esto!** -le dijo sin aliento.

**-Cada vez que te miro, sé que voy a seguir adelante con esto -**replicó él.

**-Pero no tiene sentido...**

**-Para mí tiene todo el sentido del mundo, bella mia. Te deseo.**

**-¡Pero yo no te deseo, no deseo esto, y no puedo fingir que es de otra manera!**

Freddy se aproximó a ella.

**-Si yo creyera que eso es cierto, no estarías aquí.**

**-¡Créelo!** -gritó ella, enojada por la dificultad que sentía para hablar y porque todos sus mecanismos de defensa le estaban avisando que se batiera en retirada.

**-Teniendo en cuenta que soy tu tabla de salvación, ¿no deberías esforzarte por convencerme de que eres exactamente lo que quiero y necesito?**

Freddy tenía toda la razón y ella se revolvió en una mezcla de miedo y desagrado. Él era su única esperanza. ¿Qué pasaría si se ofendía o si cambiaba de idea? ¿Qué pasaría con su madre entonces?

**-Samanta...**

**-¿Qué?**

Estaba tan cerca, que habría podido tocarlo con un brazo extendido. Su concentración se esfumó. El aire llevaba un ligero aroma de colonia masculina y su pulso se aceleró tanto, que apenas podía respirar.

Freddy la tomó con mano firme entre sus brazos.

**-Ésta es la razón por la que voy a salvarte -**entonó con voz ronca.

Los músculos de Sam se tensaron. Sabía que era perverso, pero cuando miraba su atractivo rostro, algo salvaje se apoderaba de ella y hacía inútil cualquier intento de resistencia. Freddy tomó su mentón con una mano y puso su hambrienta boca en la de ella con una dulce sensualidad. Con la otra mano, la agarró de la cintura en un fuerte abrazo. Ella no pudo evitar que se le escapara un grito sofocado ante los excitantes movimientos de su lengua. Un río de oscuro placer la invadió. De pronto, sus piernas parecían de gelatina, su respiración era muy rápida y tuvo que agarrarse a él para mantenerse de pie.

Freddy la levantó del suelo y la depositó sobre su escritorio. Le soltó el pelo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para tener mejor acceso a su cuello. Cubrió sus párpados y sus mejillas de pequeños besos que la hicieron desear enroscarse como un gatito rogando más caricias. La mordió en el cuello y probó su suave piel con los labios y con la lengua, deteniéndose en los puntos más sensibles, haciéndola estremecer. Tumbándola sobre su brazo con una facilidad increíble, apartó su blusa blanca para recorrer con los dedos su torso tembloroso y colocar la mano sobre un pequeño y blanco pecho. Su columna se arqueó como si la hubiera recorrido una corriente eléctrica. Cuando comenzó a estimular su pezón con el dedo pulgar, ella no pudo evitar gemir, víctima de un placer desmesurado. El sonido de su propio grito contenido la catapultó de vuelta a la realidad.

**-Por el amor de Dios... ¡no!** -aulló, separándose de él y lanzándose fuera del escritorio con tal pánico, que su cuerpo se desequilibró y cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

Freddy le ofreció la mano para levantarla, pero ella se incorporó sin ayuda, separándose aún más. Estaba tan conmocionada como si hubiera sufrido un accidente y sentía su cuerpo pesado y torpe. Y dolorosamente frustrado.

**-Per meraviglia... podrías haberte roto el tobillo.**

Freddy la observó con intensidad y una mirada de desaprobación.

Sam se sintió todavía más afectada por el sutil cambio en el comportamiento de él. De pronto, su tono se había vuelto más íntimo, más posesivo.

**-¿Por qué eres tan caprichosa? ¿A qué juegas? Si crees que el papel de virgencita pudorosa es sexy, olvídalo, no funciona.**

**-¡No estoy jugando!** -una sensación de vergüenza la inflamó.

Sam rechazaba ser tocada por él, pero, al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba en extremo. El deseo era su peor enemigo, dispuesto a traicionarla a cada momento. Ella no podía ganar la batalla, ni tampoco quería hacerlo, dadas las circunstancias. De repente, se sintió encerrada en una mazmorra con paredes de acero.

-¡**No puedo hacer esto... no puedo!** -le rogó, pálida como el papel.

Maldiciéndose por haber ido demasiado rápido, aunque no tenía idea de qué era lo que la había puesto tan nerviosa, Freddy colocó una silla a su lado y la invitó a sentarse, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado. Involuntariamente tranquilizada por su tono educado y seguro, ella se hundió en el asiento, tratando de poner fin a sus agitados pensamientos y recuperar la compostura.

**-Éste es el acuerdo de convivencia que me gustaría que firmaras -**dijo Freddy, tendiéndole un documento.

**-Es un... ¿qué?**

**-Un acuerdo de convivencia. Nunca he vivido con una mujer antes y debemos evitar todo malentendido respecto a la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Sólo define nuestro arreglo en los términos más sencillos posibles, dándole un carácter de negocio más que algo personal. Según el documento, el dinero que voy a devolver de tu parte a Happy Holidays será tu salario por ser mi azafata durante un año. Tienes suerte de que no incluya la donación que les hice aparte de tu deuda.**

**-¿Tu... «azafata»?** -preguntó Sam, que no estaba preparada para escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

**-Me parece una etiqueta adecuada...**

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron con estupor, mientras su sensación de irrealidad crecía:

**-¿Me estás ofreciendo un contrato de trabajo?**

**-Nadie que trabaje para mí gana tanto dinero** -repuso él con una cínica sonrisa.

Sam se puso roja, luego blanca, y se concentró en el tercer botón de su chaqueta para poder hablar:

**-Me someto a tus demandas de forma voluntaria... Creo que no es necesario atarme con un contrato escrito, con cláusulas y condiciones.**

**-Yo creo que sí lo es. Tu palabra no vale nada aquí.**

**-Me parece que estás decidido a hacer que este asunto sea lo más humillante que puedas** -consiguió decir ella, luchando para contener sus lágrimas.

**-No se trata de eso. Creo que es importante que sepas exactamente en qué posición estás respecto a mí. Si rompes el acuerdo, tendrás que devolverme el dinero.**

Sam, se sintió abrumada:

**-¡Pero eso sería imposible! ¿Crees que estaría aquí ahora si tuviera una alternativa?**

**-Lo sé. Pero quiero asegurarme tu lealtad.**

**-¿Mi... Lealtad?** -preguntó ella, apretando el grueso documento entre sus manos y tratando de comprender a qué se refería.

**-Tu fama en ese punto no es muy buena** -replicó Freddy con ojos burlones-. **No es por nada, pero, dime, ¿estuviste acostándote con Mort Stevens todo el tiempo que salimos juntos?**

Sam enrojeció.

**-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Por supuesto que no... No pasó nada...**

**-Nunca me gustaron los cuentos de hadas** -la interrumpió secamente, sin poder evitar que los labios de Sam capturaran su atención-. **Debemos ponernos manos a la obra, rápido. Tengo que volver al trabajo.**

Sam se mordió el labio al escuchar su tono de rechazo.

**-Te he pedido una cita con un abogado para que puedas recibir consejo legal de una tercera persona. Si decides firmar, hazlo antes de las tres de esta tarde. A esa hora, serás llevada de vuelta a tu casa en un avión privado. Una limusina te espera abajo para llevarte al abogado. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

Sam se sintió intimidada por su insensible desapego.

**-Dijiste algo de un año. ¿Es lo que esperas que dure el acuerdo?**

Freddy se encogió de hombros.

**-Un día, una semana, un mes... Un año es una fecha límite para ti, no para mí. Si sigues conmigo por entonces, y lo dudo mucho, serás libre para renegociar los términos de nuestro trato.**

Sam no dio crédito a lo que oía. La humilló su empleo de aquella horrible palabra, «renegociar». ¿Acaso Freddy tenía una opinión tan mala de ella que asumía que no tenía problema en aceptar dinero a cambio de sus favores sexuales? Pero el hecho de irse con Mort Stevens le había dado esa impresión y ella era la única culpable. Se recordó a sí misma que, a pesar de ello, aún estaba a tiempo de contarle la verdad o, al menos, una parte de la verdad.

**-¿Puedo decirte algo? ¿Me escucharás?**

Consciente de que ella iba a hacerle una petición de última hora, Freddy endureció aún más su corazón, para blindarse contra su engañoso atractivo. Con su hermosa cara y su esbelta figura, Sam era la fantasía de cualquier hombre. Además, con su aspecto de vulnerabilidad y de tener un alma profundamente sensible, se convertía en un arma letal. En aquel momento, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a morder el anzuelo y caer en su trampa.

**-Tienes un minuto** -dijo, tras consultar su reloj.

**-Sólo creo que debería advertirte de que no soy lo que tú crees...** -Sam titubeó, pues le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas-.** Esperas una mujer con mucha más experiencia que yo. Dudo que sea lo que estás buscando.**

**-Eres exactamente lo que estoy buscando, y no te queda otra salida. No me molestes más con tonterías, gioia mia. ¡Sólo te falta jurarme que eres virgen e inmaculada! **-se burló Freddy.

Sam se quedó rígida, sus ojos azules en contraste con los colores que incendiaban sus mejillas.

**-¿Y qué si lo soy?**

Freddy lo echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto arrogante y rió cínicamente.

**-¡Te puedo asegurar que, si eres virgen, me casaré contigo!**

**-¿Ah, sí? ¡Te puedo asegurar que no me casaría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra! **-le espetó con ferocidad mientras abría la puerta para salir-. **¿Me has oído?**

**-No olvides que tienes hasta las tres.**

Esperando al ascensor, Sam fue consciente de que un grupo de ejecutivos la observaba y cuchicheaba en el pasillo. ¿Sospechaban que podría ser la nueva adquisición de Fredward Benson? Su bonita cara enrojeció de nuevo y sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Ella le había dicho cosas que no pensaba porque se había reído de ella y la había hecho sentir como una idiota. Por supuesto, él nunca se casaría con ella, ni siquiera se lo pediría. Los hombres no se casaban con mujeres a las que podían comprar ni con mujeres a las que despreciaban, pensó. Aunque, recordó con dolor, cuando estuvo saliendo con él, había soñado con lo imposible.

En la limusina, Sam revisó el contrato con disgusto. Entendía algunas partes, pero la mayoría le resultaba impenetrable. Freddy estaba decidido a hacerla depender de él en todo, desde el lugar donde vivir hasta las ropas que le compraría o la comida que comería. Él poseería su cuerpo y su alma. No tendría ningún derecho propio. Sería, simplemente, la ramera de Fredward Benson. Ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por haber tratado de vengarse de él cuando le rompió el corazón.

**-Es una obra de arte legal** -afirmó el abogado, un educado hombre mayor, señalando el documento con una mueca**-. Incluso tiene una cláusula de confidencialidad con siete puntos por la que está usted obligada a no hablar con nadie de su relación con el señor Benson**.

Sam tragó saliva:

**-¿Qué opina usted?**

**-Si no necesita el dinero, salga corriendo** -le aconsejó**-. Es un contrato desigual. Mientras que a usted se le exige cumplir con un estricto código de conducta, el señor Benson puede prescindir de sus servicios en cualquier momento sin necesidad de dar explicaciones. Por si fuera poco, ni sus deberes ni sus horas de trabajo están definidos. Si firma, se verá legalmente obligada a hacer cualquier cosa que el señor** **Benson demande.**

Sam afirmó con la cabeza.

**-Si usted rompe el contrato, sin embargo, deberá pagar la suma de doscientas cincuenta mil libras inmediatamente** -continuó el abogado**-. Esa amenaza la pone contra la espada y la pared para satisfacer todos sus requerimientos, sean razonables o no.**

**-Lo sé** -murmuró Sam con tirantez.

**-El señor Benson promete, por otra parte, ser muy generoso en otros aspectos. Asegura que usted tendrá todos los lujos posibles mientras esté con él. Puede que le esté ofreciendo un contrato moderno de esclavitud, pero al menos será usted una esclava con cadenas de oro puro.**

Después de firmar, Sam se dirigió al aeropuerto, dándole vueltas a lo que iba a decirle a Gwenna, pues no veía razón para preocupar a su prima con la sórdida verdad.

Cuarenta y ocho horas después, un camión de mudanzas llegó a su casa para llevarse y almacenar sus posesiones. Previamente, Sam había llamado a la agencia de alquiler. Y al día siguiente, la policía le comunicó que los cargos contra su madre y ella habían sido retirados. Una oleada de alivio la embargó y deseó poder contactar con su madre para decirle que ya no había riesgo de que la detuvieran. Pamela había pensado que era más seguro que su hija no supiera cómo encontrarla y había prometido telefonear cuando todo se hubiera terminado.

Sam mandó un mensaje de texto a Gwenna para darle la buena noticia y, como esperaba, su prima la llamó nada más salir del colegio.

**-¿Qué hace el camión de mudanzas ahí fuera?** -preguntó Gwenna, levantando las ceja al ver a los hombres ocupados en empaquetar la porcelana de la cocina.

-**Ven al piso de arriba** -la urgió Sam.

**-¿Te mudas?** -continuó Gwenna, preocupada.

**-Me mudo** -respondió, colocando un zapato dentro de la maleta que tenía abierta sobre la cama-. **¿Recuerdas que te conté que rompí con alguien antes de irme de Londres el año pasado?**

**-Bueno, no fuiste muy explícita... Sólo me dijiste que había salido mal tu relación amañada como reclamo publicitario con aquella estrella del rock. Nunca supe quién era el hombre misterioso con el que salías.**

**-Fredward Benson... probablemente nunca has oído hablar de él.**

**-Vivimos en el mismo planeta y yo leo las mismas revistas que lees tú. ¿Saliste con ese rico mujeriego? ¡No me extraña que te hiciera daño!**

Sam cruzó los dedos mentalmente, pues estaba a punto de contarle a su prima una mentira:

**-Cuando Freddy conoció la noticia sobre el dinero desaparecido, vino a verme. Quería ayudarme** -Sam habló deprisa, para terminar la historia sin ser interrumpida-. **Ha repuesto el dinero por mí, los cargos han sido retirados y hemos vuelto a salir.**

**-Así que por eso quieres volver a Londres...** -Gwenna la miró atónita.

**-Me voy a vivir a su casa. No, no digas nada. Ya sé que no lo apruebas...**

**-Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Se saca del bolsillo doscientas cincuenta mil libras y cinco minutos después decides irte con él?**

Sam se estremeció. No veía razón para preocupar a su prima con la verdad, pero tampoco le era fácil inventar una historia convincente. Con cierta desesperación, alcanzó una vieja caja de galletas que estaba junto a su cama, llena de recuerdos de su adolescencia. Destapándola, sacó la foto que estaba buscando.

**-¿Quién es?** -pregunto Gwenna.

Sintiendo el calor en su cara, Sam le pasó la foto.

**-La recorté de un periódico cuando tenía catorce años.**

**-¿Es él?** -dijo su prima, con incredulidad-. **¿Fredward Benson? ¿Te gustaba cuando eras tan joven?**

**-Sí. Es el amor de mi vida y, para ser franca, lo que me ofrece ahora es lo mejor que puedo conseguir** -respondió Sam, tomando la fotografía de vuelta y dejándola sobre la estantería como si estuviera al rojo vivo**-. Realmente quiero estar con él. Por favor, no lo estropees.**

Gwenna la observó, muy poco satisfecha, apretó los labios y no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, las dos primas hablaron de temas prácticos y Gwenna se ofreció a encargarse del correo de Sam.

Uno de los empleados de Freddy telefoneó para informar del horario de viaje dispuesto para ella. Se preguntó cómo sería la vida junto a un hombre que da todas sus órdenes a través de una tercera persona. Con un escalofrío de aprensión, la llamada la hizo sentirse como una empleada. ¿Cómo sería vivir con Freddy organizándolo todo por ella?

Para empezar, su primer destino al llegar a Londres resultó ser un salón de belleza, donde le habían reservado una amplia gama de tratamientos. Le pareció humillante que Freddy no quisiera verla hasta que no estuviera toda acicalada. Así pasó el resto del día, de un cuarto al siguiente, con su piel reluciente tras su paso por el spa, un masaje y una limpieza facial, la manicura hecha y su melena meticulosamente arreglada.

Freddy la telefoneó cuando subía a la limusina que había ido a buscarla.

**-¿Disfrutaste de que te mimaran?**

Su melosa entonación recorrió la espalda de Sam. Se puso tensa y apretó el auricular. Su voz le hizo pensar en que, sin duda, aquella noche tendría que compartir la cama con él.

-**Sí... sí, claro** -balbuceó, pues no encontró motivo para compartir con él sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**-No puedo cenar contigo. Ponte cómoda en el apartamento** -la invitó, interrumpiendo la conversación por un momento para hablar con otra persona-. **Nos veremos en un club nocturno más tarde.**

Su apartamento era mucho más grande de lo que Sam recordaba de la única vez que había estado allí antes. Un mayordomo le enseñó una larga sucesión de habitaciones amplias, decoradas con obras de arte extraordinarias, antes de conducirla a su habitación que, por suerte, no mostraba señales de ocupación masculina. Sam respiró aliviada y atravesó el dormitorio para observar el vestido plateado que la estaba esperando. Obra del diseñador más famoso del momento, estaba fabricado con un tejido que brillaba al ser iluminado. Sería, sin embargo, demasiado corto para ella, pensó, porque tenía unas piernas larguísimas.

¿Pero qué derecho tenía a protestar? ¿Acaso no había firmado un contrato en el que acordaba ser tratada como un objeto? Su cuerpo era lo único que le interesaba a Freddy y, por lo tanto, debía ser cuidado y presentado de forma que él se sintiera complacido. Era terriblemente humillante.

La sensación de haber perdido control sobre su vida aumentó cuando llegaron un maquillador y un estilista para darle los retoques finales. Además, no le quedó tiempo para cenar.

Un hombre corpulento salió de la limusina y se presentó como Arnaldo, su guardaespaldas. Cuando llegaron al club nocturno más chic del momento en Mayfair, Arnaldo se encargó de hablar con los porteros que vedaban el paso a todos menos a un puñado de elegidos. La condujeron dentro, dejando atrás una larga cola de gente esperando para entrar, hasta una sala privada. En la entrada, la saludó una cara conocida:

**-Éste es tu regreso, querida **-se mofó el rico banquero Philip Hazlett, haciéndola sentir desnuda con su mirada**-. Tienes muy buen aspecto. No puedo culpar a Freddy por haber vuelto contigo**.

Sam se puso colorada, y no dijo nada. Nunca le había gustado Philip, un amigo de la infancia de Freddy, compañero de colegio. Freddy estaba hablando por teléfono, rodeado de hombres con ordenadores portátiles y expresiones de ansiedad. Levantó la cabeza cuando la vio llegar. Con un traje oscuro, camisa de rayas y corbata azul de seda, estaba guapísimo. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella esquivó la mirada, deteniéndose en seco. Todo el oxígeno de la atmósfera parecía haber desaparecido.

Freddy se quedó admirándola. Dio por hecho que todos sus ejecutivos se quedaran boquiabiertos como adolescentes al verla, pues Sam era de una belleza cegadora. Su brillante cabello rubio enmarcaba su hermoso rostro. La reluciente tela plateada del vestido resaltaba sus delicadas curvas y dejaba ver unos esbeltos muslos. Ante aquella visión, el deseo volvió a apoderarse de él. Al mismo tiempo, se percató de que no era el único que disfrutaba viendo su espalda y hombros desnudos, sus piernas interminables. Se maldijo por su falta de juicio y su expresión se endureció cuando descubrió que Philip también la miraba arrobado. ¿Qué había sido del respeto a la mujer ajena? Con aire agresivo, le lanzó una afilada mirada de advertencia y su amigo palideció.

Tras acercarse a ella, Freddy pasó un brazo por su cintura y la condujo fuera de la habitación, seguido de su guardaespaldas. Ella podía sentarse en su reservado junto a la pista de baile y beber champán. Eso la mantendría ocupada y estaría menos a la vista. Recorrió con los dedos su columna vertebral. Su piel parecía de seda.

-**Estás sublime...**

Su caricia hizo estremecer a Sam sus pechos respondieron y sus delicados pezones se endurecieron. El profundo y hambriento tono de la voz de Freddy hizo que le flaquearan las piernas.

**-Si no estuviera en medio de una reunión importante, te llevaría a casa ahora mismo, piccola bambola** -añadió, en un ronco susurro.

Parecía que nada había cambiado. Rico hasta la médula, Freddy seguía invirtiendo su tiempo y su dinero en hacerse más rico y todavía no había nacido la mujer capaz de distraerlo de los negocios. Era un completo adicto al trabajo.

**-¿Qué me has llamado?** -preguntó Sam mientras él la ayudaba a sentarse.

**-Pequeña muñeca...**

Freddy paseó el dedo índice con suavidad por el muslo desnudo de ella, que se sobresaltó, temblando, como respuesta.

**-Esto es lo que me recuerdas con este vestido. Es muy, muy sexy... pero no demasiado apropiado para llevar en público.**

**-Lo has entendido** -señaló Sam apretando los dientes, sin que él llegara a oírle.

Mientras les servían una copa de champán, Freddy se levantó de nuevo.

**-¿Adónde vas?** -exclamó Sam sin pensarlo.

**-No puedo llamar por teléfono desde aquí...** -rió Freddy, encogiéndose de hombros con la gracia que acompañaba a todos sus movimientos, apuntando hacia los altavoces-. **Diviértete. Volveré enseguida.**

**-¡No te preocupes, encontraré compañía!** -exclamó Sam, sin medir sus palabras.

Freddy le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

**-¿Es una broma?** -le* gritó, tan alto que Arnaldo frunció el ceño sorprendido, a unos metros de distancia.

**-Sólo quiero decir... para hablar... bailar...**

**-No y no** -replicó Freddy con fiereza-. **No hables, no bailes con nadie, no coquetees. Un solo gesto en esa dirección y tendrás problemas. No te daré segundas oportunidades. ¡No quiero pillarte ni siquiera mirando a otro hombre!**

Atónita por aquella advertencia y el reproche en su mirada, Sam tuvo que tomar una rápida bocanada de aire para calmarse y mantenerse bajo control. A punto de explotar, se echó hacia delante sin pensar en lo que decía:

**-¡Es mejor que le digas a Arnaldo que me vigile!**

Freddy se sentó a su lado, con su seductora mirada lanzando llamas doradas. Sus largos dedos le acariciaron el cabello.

**-¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente me gustaría hacer ahora? -**murmuró-. **Me gustaría llevarte al apartamento, tumbarte sobre mi cama y enseñarte buenos modales.**

Con la boca abierta y el color subiéndose a las mejillas, Sama se quedó mirándolo fijamente, paralizada. Aquella respuesta tan gráfica había pasado por encima de su orgullo herido y su actitud de desafío para recordarle con exactitud en qué se basaba su relación.

Lentamente, Freddy volvió a levantarse y se alejó. Gracias a su comportamiento con Mort Stevens, él pensaba que no era una mujer de fiar cuando había otros hombres a su alrededor. De hecho, debía de pensar que era una mujer fatal. Una idea que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.

De un trago, vació su copa un par de veces. El miedo a lo desconocido se había apoderado de ella y luchaba por desterrarlo. ¿«Su cama»? ¿Se daría él cuenta de que no tenía ninguna experiencia? No lo creía. Después de todo, se había reído con sorna ante la posibilidad de que fuera virgen y ella había leído en alguna parte que la mayoría de los hombres no sabían distinguir entre una mujer inocente y una experimentada. Un feroz orgullo volvió a encender sus pensamientos. Le pareció una buena salida hacer el papel de mujer fatal hasta el final. Rendirse ante él con la verdad sería ofrecerse en sacrificio, y aquel odioso tipo no se lo merecía. Quería que creyera que no le importaba ni le preocupaba lo que él hiciera o dijera. La indiferencia sería su armadura, se dijo a sí misma, febrilmente.

Cuarenta minutos después, Freddy rompió con el hábito de toda una vida y delegó su móvil a uno de sus empleados. Volvió a su mesa para sentarse junto a Sam. Pasó un brazo por su espalda. Sus amigos famosos comenzaron a sentarse a su alrededor, pues él siempre era el foco de atención. Nerviosa y tirante, ella trató de evitar todo contacto visual. Freddy saludó a los presentes e intercambió los comentarios acostumbrados, pero en ningún momento hizo ningún intento de presentarla. Nadie se atrevió a romper su reserva.

**-¿Por qué te comportas como si yo no estuviera aquí?**

**-Que estés conmigo es asunto mío y de nadie más** -afirmó Freddy con frialdad.

**-Odio que me miren así** -murmuró, preguntándose si la observaban por ser la famosa modelo y ladrona. Lo puso en duda, ya que todos los allí presentes eran mucho más famosos que ella. De todos modos, la tensión la hizo estremecerse y apretarse contra él como si fuera un animal enjaulado.

**-Acostúmbrate. Eres tan hermosa que podrías parar el tráfico. Y estás conmigo.**

Freddy nunca había señalado que le gustara su aspecto y, antes de darse cuenta, se oyó susurrarle:

**-¿Realmente crees que soy hermosa?**

**-¿Por qué si no ibas a estar aquí?**

Su gozo se evaporó al instante ante aquella cáustica respuesta.

**-¿Podemos bailar?** -dijo ella, cambiando de tema.

**-Yo no bailo. .**

Un empleado le hizo una seña desde su sala privada y, soltándola, se levantó.

Poseída por los nervios sin su presencia, Sam se dedicó a beber más champán. Freddy la había comprado como un entretenimiento, un regalo a su ego. El ponía las reglas, con la misma facilidad con que intentaba llevársela a la cama. Un furioso sentimiento de rebelión se apoderó de ella. No podía ni hablar ni bailar con nadie. La había colocado en un florero y la había abandonado como a un paraguas en un día soleado. Pero no había dicho nada respecto a bailar sola, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué tenía que esconderse? Estirando su espalda, se levantó. Se le iba un poco la cabeza y, por un momento, tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse. ¿Cuánto champán habría bebido? Echando la cabeza hacia, atrás, tomó aire y se dirigió a la pista.

Diez minutos después, llegó Freddy y se encontró con que ella no estaba en su sitio. Su ceño oscuro se frunció, sin dar crédito. Sam estaba bailando sola y el foco la iluminaba. Dejándose llevar por la música, giraba con los ojos cerrados, con el cabello al aire como una cortina plateada y su cuerpo divino siguiendo el ritmo. Estaba impresionante. Todos los hombres del club la miraban con la lengua fuera y eso no le gustaba. Sintió deseos de sacarla de la pista y llevársela a casa. Un instinto de hombre de las cavernas afloró en él, dejándolo perplejo.

Cuando Sam abrió los ojos y lo vio, su reacción fue inesperada. De alguna manera, el complicado barullo de emociones que Freddy provocaba en ella explotó en una corriente de excitación pura. Lo había amado una vez, recordó. ¿No sería más sabio disfrutar al máximo de la situación? Se sintió confusa y su cuerpo se puso tenso. Una sinuosa ola de calor serpenteó en su pelvis, para hacer de la concentración algo imposible.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Freddy se lanzó a la pista. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la elegante curva de las caderas de ella, reclamándola. Sam echó hacia atrás la cabeza, con su rosada boca entreabierta, expectante. Deseaba que la besara. Nunca había deseado tanto algo como aquel beso. Él le respondió con una peligrosa sonrisa, liberándola por sorpresa de entre sus brazos con un ágil movimiento de baile. Contrariada, trató de seguir el ritmo de sus pasos, pero le faltaban precisión y rapidez. De hecho, fue un gran alivio cuando Freddy la tomó de las manos para sacarla de la pista.

**-Es hora de irnos, bella mia** -susurró.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

AL salir al aire fresco de la noche, Sam, se sintió mareada. Mantener el tipo era todo un reto. Una barricada de fotógrafos esperaba en la calle, a la salida del club, y el equipo de seguridad de Freddy abrió paso hasta la limusina.

Al entrar en el coche, sin aliento, Sam enfocó la mirada en su acompañante. ¡Estaba tan atractivo! Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta porque, por un instante, volvió a ser la adolescente soñadora enamorada de su fotografía. Se sintió terriblemente emotiva y se preguntó si sería a causa del champán, pero su mente estaba demasiado embotada para pensar más allá.

**-Siento lo de esta noche... Como compañía, he sido un desastre -**suspiró Freddy, con sus hermosos ojos enmarcados en gruesas pestañas negras y una carismática sonrisa-. **Pero ahora me pertenece un porcentaje de IFS y tengo ganas de celebrarlo.**

**-IFS... qué emocionante **-apuntó Sam, sin tener ni idea de qué era IFS.

**-Tú eres más emocionante.**

Freddy la miró con sus ojos dorados. Su aura de poder nunca había sido más envolvente y Sama volvió a experimentar una deliciosa sensación. La agarró de una mano y la acercó a él, cara a cara, de forma que ella acabó casi de rodillas sobre el asiento. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y estaba tan expectante que casi no podía respirar.

Freddy colocó un dedo sobre su clavícula, donde el pulso le latía aceleradamente, y acarició su blanca piel. Ella sintió un escalofrío, sus pezones se endurecieron.

**-Te deseo tanto, cara mia** -murmuró él-. **Pero eso ya lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido.**

Sam bajó la mirada, su hermosa cara no delataba ningún cambio de expresión. Estaba acostumbrada a esconder sus pensamientos y a no contrariar a temperamentos más autoritarios. Por un momento, se apoderó de ella el desagradable efecto de haber bebido demasiado. Cuando salió con Freddy dieciocho meses atrás, había llegado a pensar que significaba para él más que sus antecesoras, pero no tardó en descubrir que se equivocaba.

**-Eres tan reservada...** -dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Sam se forzó a tomar aire, conmocionada por su cercanía, rendida al tono de su masculina voz, con la mente desbordada por sus sensaciones físicas. Él la tomó entre sus manos para saborear su boca rosada y explorar con su lengua su interior. Una sensación primitiva la sacudió. Se agarró a los hombros de él para no perder el equilibrio y, una milésima de segundo después, Freddy la tumbó sobre su regazo, para seguir besándola. Sus hermosos ojos azules comenzaban a pesarle y los dejó cerrados.

**-Tengo tanto sueño...** -le confesó, en el momento en el que se incorporaban, pues la limusina se había detenido.

**-Esta noche no dormirás** -replicó Freddy, riendo roncamente y urgiéndola a salir del coche.

La combinación de aire fresco y movimiento fue demasiado para Sam en el estado en que se encontraba. Las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta del coche para no caer.

**-¡Oopss!** -gritó.

Freddy la observó desde el otro lado del coche:

**-Oopss** -la imitó secamente.

Sam casi se muere de vergüenza porque, por el tono de Freddy, parecía que había adivinado lo borracha que estaba. Sin embargo, tuvo un momento de inspiración al ver que una tira de la sandalia se había roto. Quitándosela, la levantó, luchando por hablar con claridad:

**-¡He tenido suerte de no romperme un tobillo!**

Freddy dejó de lado su reticencia y se acercó para ayudarla.

**-¿Te has lastimado?**

**-Sobreviviré** -respondió, cojeando hacia el ascensor.

**-Disculpa. Por un momento, pensé que habías bebido demasiado -**admitió Freddy-. **Eso me ofendería**

Sujetándose a la barandilla de la entrada para mantenerse firme, Sam asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente, mientras la asaltaba un sentimiento de culpa. Era cierto. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. Después de todo, no solía abusar del alcohol y, si tenía cuidado, él no tenía por qué averiguar lo de aquella noche. Era cuestión de autocontrol, se dijo, al entrar en el inmenso vestíbulo del apartamento.

-**Ven aquí** -la invitó Freddy, tomándola entre sus brazos.

A Sam le costó un gran esfuerzo reprimir sus deseos de descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

**-Tengo que ir un momento... a ponerme cómoda** -entonó ella con cuidado, señalando hacia su dormitorio.

¿Ponerse cómoda? ¿Con qué?, se preguntó a sí misma, tratando de pensar cómo actuaría una mujer fatal mientras dejaba escapar un amplio bostezo. Quitándose la ropa, entró en el baño para desmaquillarse. Cada paso que daba le suponía un increíble esfuerzo. Descolgó una bata blanca de algodón del perchero detrás de la puerta y se la puso con torpeza. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y temió desmayarse. Avergonzada de su situación, se sentó en el suelo, luchando por respirar hondo y recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se prometió que sería sólo por un momento...

Alguien hablaba un idioma extranjero y Sam apretó los ojos, sin querer despertar de su sueño. ¿Alguien la había tocado en el hombro? ¿0 era parte del sueño?

Le dolía la cabeza. Parpadeando, abrió los ojos en una habitación invadida por la luz del sol. Mientras sus pupilas se adaptaban a la claridad, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una enorme habitación que no conocía. Se puso tensa. Ampliando su campo de visión, vislumbró la silueta de un hombre frente a la ventana. Alto, con anchas espaldas, caderas estrechas y largas y fuertes piernas ligeramente separadas en una típica postura masculina.

Conmocionada, no pudo evitar que un gritito escapara de su boca. Freddy, magnífico con un traje de chaqueta beige, se giró para mirarla. Sin dejar de hablar por teléfono en italiano, se echó en la cama, junto a ella. De una manera demasiado íntima, le retiró con cuidado el pelo enredado de la cara. Ella se quedó sin respiración, al descubrir que estaba desnuda debajo de las sábanas.

Aquél debía de ser el dormitorio de Freddy, la única habitación que no le habían enseñado el día anterior, reconoció con pánico. ¡Había dormido con él y no recordaba nada! La invadió una horrible sensación de vergüenza y desorientación.

Guardando su teléfono móvil, Freddy la observó con ojos incisivos.

**-Buon giorno, gioia mia.**

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Sam hizo un intento de imitar sus palabras de saludo.

**-No...** -despacio, Freddy repitió la frase y la invitó a intentarlo de nuevo. No desistió hasta que ella consiguió pronunciar aquellas palabras extrañas de forma satisfactoria para él.

**-Excelente** -aprobó**-. Quiero que tengas las nociones básicas de mi idioma, así que lo he preparado todo para que recibas clases de italiano.**

Aunque se sintió reticente ante aquel anuncio, Sam no dijo nada. Mientras, comprobó que había otra almohada usada junto a la suya, lo que le confirmó que habían dormido juntos. iY ella ni se acordaba de haber entrado en su cama, por no hablar de lo que habrían hecho allí!, se dijo, turbada.

**-Hasta a primera hora del día estás encantadora.**

Ajeno a la tensión en el ambiente, Freddy pasó su dedo por los labios de Sam, con una familiaridad indiscutible que la hizo temblar.

**-Me encantaría volver a la cama contigo, pero tengo que ir a una reunión.**

Sam afirmó con la cabeza como un robot. Nada en el mundo podría haberla obligado a mirarlo a los ojos. Hasta que le agarró por la barbilla, levantando su cabeza, con una sonrisa afilada como una cuchilla:

**-Estuviste muy cariñosa anoche.**

Ante aquella afirmación, Sam enloqueció pensando qué habría hecho o dicho. ¡Cielos! ¿Sería posible que le hubiera dicho que lo amaba o alguna estupidez semejante? ¿Cómo podía saber lo que había dicho bajo los efectos del alcohol? De pronto, deseó estar muerta.

**-Me gustó... Me gustó mucho, carissima. En especial, me gustó tu exótico baile** -señaló Freddy, mirándola a los ojos con profundidad.

**-¿Baile exótico?** -exclamó Sam horrorizada, incorporándose en la cama.

**-No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?** -suspiró él, meneando la cabeza.

Sam afirmó.

**-Esa es la razón por la que una mujer nunca debe emborracharse hasta perder el control.**

Sam cerró los puños y tragó saliva, con su orgullo hecho pedazos. Pero, por lógica, no podía discutirlo, pues tenía razón.

**-Estaba preocupado por ti anoche. Acabé tirando abajo la puerta del baño en tu habitación y te encontré tirada en el suelo. Te traje a mi dormitorio sólo para poder cuidarte. Nada sexual ocurrió entre nosotros. Me ofende que pudieras pensar lo contrario. Me gusta que mis parejas estén despiertas y conscientes del todo, no ebrias.**

Pálida como una muerta, Sam enfocó la mirada sobre la cama. Lo odiaba por haber hecho lo correcto, por ser tan perfecto y tan decente. Sabía que era un sentimiento irracional, pero no podía evitarlo. Reconoció, también, que dadas las circunstancias él estaba en su derecho a criticarla.

-**De acuerdo. Metí la pata. Pero no suelo comportarme de esa manera normalmente...**

**-Fue peligroso. Otro tipo se habría aprovechado. Pero yo no lo hice, nunca lo haría.**

**-Ya me lo has dicho** -replicó ella, molesta.

**-Eres testaruda** -dijo Freddy, con voz ronca**-. Eso me enoja y a la vez me excita.**

Sam le lanzó una mirada perpleja y apretó las sábanas contra su pecho, pues de pronto recordó que no llevaba puesta ninguna ropa.

**-Dijiste que tenías que ir a una reunión.**

**-Tú también tienes una mañana muy ajetreada por **delante -le comunicó él, mirando su Rolex.

**-¿Ah, sí?**

**-No te preocupes, tus ayudantes se ocuparán de que no llegues tarde.**

**-¿Mis ayudantes?** -murmuró, incrédula.

**-Arnaldo, tu peluquero... Ya has conocido a algunos de ellos. También tienes una eficiente secretaria para que organice tus citas y te las recuerde. No quiero que estés tan ocupada como para no dedicarme todo tu tiempo** -le confió con suavidad**-. Sales para Toscana a las diez. Pasaremos unos días en mi palazo. Nos encontraremos allí.**

**-Oh... -**fue todo lo que Sam acertó a decir, comprendiendo por qué él deseaba que hablara un poco de italiano. ¿Había dicho ayudantes? ¿Había contratado a personas sólo para que se dedicaran a ella a diario? Le costaba hacerse a la idea.

**-Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti** -dijo él, colocando una cajita en su regazo.

Con la boca abierta, Sam abrió la tapa y vio un colgante de diamantes y zafiros.

**-No puedo aceptar un regalo tan valioso...**

**-Por supuesto que puedes.**

Freddy tomó el collar de la caja, le dio la vuelta a Sam y le separó el cabello del cuello para abrochárselo. Ella sintió la fría cadena de oro sobre la suave piel entre sus pechos.

**-Sí, me gusta. No te lo quites, gioia mia** -Freddy se inclinó para besarla con ímpetu, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Con la cara encendida, Sam no quiso mirarlo cuando se iba.

**-Por cierto, quiero que visites a un especialista en nutrición en Italia.**

**-¿Puedes dejar de darme órdenes? **-le espetó ella.

**-No te enfades. Soy un tipo autoritario** -repuso, encogiéndose de hombros**-. Dije que me encargaría de ti y lo haré. Estás demasiado delgada, así que tendrás el asesoramiento de un especialista.**

Diez minutos después, aún poseída por una rabia incandescente, Sam se observó en el espejo. ¿Demasiado delgada? Ella siempre había sido así. ¿Tal vez él se refería a que estaba demasiado delgada como para resultar atractiva? Al posar los ojos en sus pequeños pechos, enrojeció. ¿Acaso quería engordarla como a un pavo de navidad? Entonces, tocó el colgante de diamantes y zafiros que brillaba en su pecho. Era precioso, pero la hacía sentirse lujosamente encadenada. ¿Es que no era suficiente para él un contrato que le hacía dueño de su cuerpo y alma? ¿Quizás temía que ella lo olvidara? Era hora de que le enseñara que no podía ser controlada en todo.

Horas más tarde, Sam embarcó en el avión privado de Freddy. Lejos de los que Arnaldo habría preferido, su paso por el aeropuerto despertó una gran expectación. Calzaba unas altas botas de tacón rojas fuera de temporada, extraordinariamente llamativas en sus largas piernas. Además, vestía una falda de punto, tan corta y ajustada que era toda hazaña caminar con ella, y un top color verde lima que dejaba ver un tatuaje sobre su ombligo, pintado a petición suya por el maquillador.

Durante el vuelo, Sam comió un poco y trató de ver una película, sin poder concentrarse en hada. No podía esperar al momento en que Freddy la viera. En realidad, no podía esperar a verlo a él de nuevo.

Aunque había estado en Roma en dos ocasiones para desfilar como modelo, no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de hacer turismo. Mientras la conducían a través de la campiña toscana, pudo admirar su bello paisaje. Bajo el calor del mediodía, aquellos verdes cerros salpicados de antiguas mansiones color tierra y campos de olivos estaban especialmente hermosos.

La limusina giró para adentrarse en un camino bordeado de cipreses. Sam se inclinó hacia la ventana para poder ver bien la casa. El palazzo era grande y majestuoso y el camino de grava que conducía a la puerta estaba adornado con fuentes cantarinas. El edificio parecía haber permanecido allí durante siglos.

Con el estómago encogido por los nervios, Sam salió al calor para caminar hacia una imponente puerta de entrada. Al ver a Freddy en el vestíbulo, de lejos, sonrió. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando por teléfono y una repentina furia se apoderó de ella. Deseaba correr hasta él, arrebatarle el teléfono y estrellarlo en mil pedazos contra el suelo. Impresionada por aquel extraño impulso, aminoró la velocidad de sus pasos.

Cuando Sam se acercó, Freddy se tensó y la observó, con el ceño fruncido por la conversación frustrante que estaba teniendo por teléfono. Sus ojos devoraron su cara y su larga melena. Antes de hablar, tomó aire y continuó bajando con la mirada para detenerse en su estrecha cintura y sus espectaculares piernas, acentuadas por las botas rojas. Se le pasó por la mente que lo que llevaba puesto era un poco inapropiado, pero no le dio ninguna importancia, ante el efecto explosivo que lo que veía estaba provocando en sus hormonas masculinas. Sin decir palabra, cortó la llamada y apagó el teléfono.

Concentrada en el ridículo atuendo que había elegido a propósito para molestarle y avergonzarle, Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás, desafiante:

**-Apuesto a que no te gusta verme vestida así...**

**-Per meraviglia... ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea?** -Freddy replicó, pasando su mirada desde su boca rosada hasta encima de su ombligo, donde se dio cuenta de que había unas letras tatuadas. ¿Se había tatuado una palabra sobre su piel?

**-¿Es eso un tatuaje?**

**-¿No es tu estilo?** -replicó Sam con dulce acidez, disfrutando de la mirada atónita de Freddy.

Él se acercó para observarlo y, al descubrir que era un nombre, su nombre, la estudió con sorpresa:

**-Siento decepcionarte. Tienes mi nombre tatuado y eso no me molesta en absoluto. Es una buena broma y, además, le gusta al cavernícola que hay en mí, giogia mia.**

Sam respiró tan hondo, que se mareó y no pudo contener su frustración:

**-¡Trataba de avergonzarte... con esta ropa barata y el estúpido tatuaje pintado!**

Freddy posó la mano en su espalda para conducirla hacia el enorme vestíbulo.

**-Obviamente, tu belleza eclipsó a esos trapos.**

**-¡Estoy vestida como una prostituta**! -le espetó.

**-Dio mio, no es tan raro que, como a la mayoría de los hombres, me guste ver a una mujer con tacones altos y falta corta, sobre todo cuando la mujer es mía** -pronunció Freddy, riendo-. **Sé que es predecible, incluso sexista. ¡Pero al menos soy sincero!**

**-¡No quiero escuchar más!** -gruñó Sam, con los dientes apretados. Ya era suficiente que a él no le molestara la indirecta escrita sobre su piel. La sugerencia de que su atuendo era un reclamo sexual la llenó de furia.

**-También me gustaría mencionar que, aunque me encanta que te vistas así en la privacidad de mi casa, preferiría que no se te viera en público con unas ropas tan provocativas.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Te asusta que dé una impresión equivocada?**

**-No. ¡No quiero que nadie más disfrute viéndote así!**

**-Ten cuidado... ¡Eso suena muy posesivo! ¡No va con tu imagen! -**exclamó, furiosa porque él no estaba tomando en serio lo que decía.

**-No lo creo. Podrías dejar que alguien disfrutara de algo más que verte. ¡Fuiste muy rápida actuando como una golfa con Stevens!**

El silencio retumbó en sus oídos como una moto sierra. Herida por aquel incisivo golpe, Sam levantó la mano. Freddy la agarró antes de, que pudiera abofetearlo, sujetándola fuerte cuando ella trató de desasirse con violencia.

**-¡Déjame ir!** -gritó.

**-No, hasta que no te calmes, cara mia. Me he pasado de la raya. ¿Pero no era eso lo que querías? ¿Una reacción sincera? Felicidades... ¡hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no conseguía hacerme perder los nervios!**

Sam dejó de luchar y palideció. Bajó la cabeza, para no delatar sus conflictivos sentimientos. Al fin tenía una prueba de que su supuesta preferencia por Mort Stevens le había enfurecido. Era humano, después de todo. Y si pensaba que era una golfa, ¿podía culparle por eso? ¿Acaso no había terminado ella su anterior relación con él de una manera calculada para ofenderle y atraer- la atención de los periódicos? Pero él se lo había buscado, se dijo. Un tipo que trataba de conseguir a una mujer sólo por una apuesta con sus odiosos amigos no merecía que sus sentimientos se tuvieran en consideración. Pero, ¿qué sentimientos?

**-Lo siento** -respiró Freddy, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Sam levantó un hombro y continuó mirando al mármol bajo sus pies. No era suficiente. Era su primera disculpa, sí, pero le habría gustado más tenerlo de rodillas, suplicando.

**-La próxima vez dejaré que me abofetees** -prometió Freddy.

Sama no pudo evitar reír y miró hacia arriba mientras su enojo se esfumaba.

**-Lo habría preferido **-admitió-. **Hay veces que me haces enfadar tanto, que me entran ganas de gritar. Eres la única persona que me hace sentir así.**

Atravesaron juntos el vestíbulo, amueblado con espejos tallados y estatuas de mármol. Freddy la condujo hacia unas puertas abiertas.

-**No me había dado cuenta de que fueras una fierecilla, bella mia.**

**-¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?** -respondió ella, tratando de espantar la amargura de su voz. Cuando había estado enamorada de la cabeza a los pies de él, se había sentido feliz y no había tenido ninguna razón para pelear. Era cierto que había deseado que Freddy pudiera comprender su negativa a acostarse con él tras sólo unas cuantas citas. Sabía que la mayoría de sus conocidas se acostaban con sus acompañantes en la primera noche, por eso no le culpaba por su falta de comprensión.

**-¿Te apetece elegir nuevo vestuario?** -le preguntó Freddy, con voz sugerente.

**-¿Cómo?**

En la inmensa y elegante recepción, Freddy la acomodó en un sofá e hizo una seña al mayordomo.

-**Eso es lo que vas a hacer ahora. Pensé que te gustaría ser la cliente para variar.**

Una puerta a la derecha se abrió y apareció una modelo llevando un abrigo de paño a cuadros que se quitó para mostrar el vestido de seda bajo él.

**-Me gusta ése...** -le confió Freddy.

**-Un poco remilgado** -contestó Sam, arrugando la nariz.

**-A veces quedo con gente remilgada y voy a sitios remilgados...**

**-Es una lástima que de pequeño nunca tuvieras una muñeca a la que vestir** -suspiró Sam.

**-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa viniendo de una mujer que tiene mi nombre tatuado en el estómago? **

**-Debí haber imaginado que te reirías de mí.**

Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Freddy, tomando a Sam sorpresa. Esperando la entrada del siguiente modelo, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, y pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda de ella para acercarla. Ella se puso tensa pero, enseguida, se dejó llevar, disfrutando del contacto físico. Les sirvieron capuchino acompañado de unas galletitas dulces que se deshacían en la boca y el desfile privado continuó.

**-Tengo que verte con eso puesto, cara mia** -decretó Freddy, señalando un impresionante vestido de noche azul y otros tres modelos más.

Su determinación de comprarle una extensa colección de modelos de diseño, cada uno de los cuales costaba cientos de dólares, la hizo sentir muy incómoda.

**-No me gusta la idea de que me compres ropa** -admitió finalmente-. Dejé de lado ese tipo de vestuario al abandonar las pasarelas.

**-¿Porqué?**

**-Me parecía algo vano y sin sentido. Me sentía como una maniquí. Así que doné todos mis trajes de fiestas la beneficencia.**

**-Qué noble y humilde por tu parte. Me pregunto por qué sentiste la necesidad de deshacerte de una forma tan radical de las ropas de tu anterior estilo de vida.**

Sam enrojeció, con la certeza de que él debía de estar burlándose si pensaba que había robado todo aquel dinero.

**-Así que decidiste regalar tus botas Wellington y te apuntaste a un curso de jardinería. No le veo ningún atractivo** -prosiguió Freddy.

**-Me gusta la sensación de estar haciendo algo creativo. Me encanta trabajar en el exterior.**

**-Pero ahora estás conmigo** -sentenció él en voz baja, acercándola aún más a su lado.

**-Probablemente, no por mucho tiempo** -aventuró ella.

-**No te hagas muchas ilusiones, giogia mia. Cuanto más simulas no estar interesada, más te deseo.**

En silencio, el desfile de modelos continuó. Cuando hubo terminado, Freddy la tomó de la cara e inclinó su cabeza en un beso lento y cálido que despertó una profunda llamarada en el interior de Sam

**-Si no vas a probarte ahora esos vestidos, acabaremos haciendo el amor aquí mismo **-susurró él.

Con las pupilas dilatadas, Sam lo miró, hipnotizada por su alta carga de sensualidad. Tras unos momentos, se liberó de sus brazos y salió de la habitación. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba cuando la tocaba? Toda la rabia y la aversión desaparecían y se sentía flotar lejos de todo.

Dos asistentes esperaban a que ella eligiera sus vestidos y la ayudaron a vestirse.

Con la expresión indiferente de una modelo profesional, regresó ante la presencia de Freddy, vistiendo un conjunto color frambuesa. En silencio, él la observó moverse y, consciente de su mirada, ella experimentó un escalofrío de placer. No dejaba de sorprenderle el efecto que el deseo de Freddy le causaba. ¿Cómo era posible disfrutar de su atención y, al mismo tiempo, quejarse de ella? Siguió desfilando con el resto de los modelos, notando cómo, al sentirse cada vez más sexy, su autoestima crecía. Era como si los dos estuvieran representando un juego privado y tentador.

Entonces, cuando Sam entró, con un vestido de organza blanco, Freddy se levantó y la tomó de la mano:

**-El desfile ha terminado, cara mia.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Freddy la condujo de nuevo al vestíbulo. Sam se sintió confusa, recién salida del ensueño en el que había estado flotando mientras desfilaba para él. **-¿Qué pasa?**

Freddy la guió hacia una soberbia escalera.

**-He dicho a mis empleados que reserven la ropa hasta mañana, harás tus elecciones entonces.**

**-Tengo que quitarme este vestido** -titubeó Sam.

**-No es necesario. Pareces una azucena, tan blanca. Lo compraré** -dijo, haciendo una pausa al llegar a la planta de arriba-. **Debo confesarte que nunca me he sentido tan excitado por una mujer.. y no hemos llegado al dormitorio todavía.**

**-Oh...** -acertó a decir Sam, traída de golpe a la realidad con las palabras de Freddy.

**-Pero estamos a punto de hacerlo.**

Levantándola en brazos y riendo ante la perpleja expresión de su cara, Freddy entró con ella en su habitación. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había experimentado un deseo tan intenso. Si aquello era sólo un aperitivo, ella valía su peso en oro. Depositándola con mimo sobre la cama, pensó que estaba muy satisfecho con el trato que había hecho.

Después de dejar caer sus zapatos en una maniobra bastante torpe, Sam se hizo un ovillo sentada sobre la cama, abrazándose las piernas.

Freddy la observó mientras se desabotonaba la camisa. Le gustaba el modo en que la luz de la ventana caía sobre ella. Sus ojos azules eran tan luminosos como estrellas. Parecía muy joven y asumió que se debía al efecto causado por el vestido blanco, sin adornos.

**-¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**-Veintidós.**

Su respuesta le desconcertó, porque nunca había creído que Sam fuera tan joven.

-**Lo sé...** -comenzó Sam, contenta de tener algo de lo que hablar-. **Parece que tengo al menos veinticinco. No sé por qué. Siempre he parecido mayor de lo que soy. Cuando tenía trece, podía pasar por tener dieciocho. Espero que, en algún momento, el reloj empiece a moverse en el sentido opuesto.**

**-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando empezaste tu carrera de modelo?**

**-Catorce.**

En aquellos ocho años había tenido tiempo de sobra para adquirir ese- aire de madura sofisticación, reconoció Freddy. Pero le sorprendió pensar que, por su edad, ella- había estado más cerca de ser una niña que una mujer cuando la vio por primera vez en París. Mirando su rostro ovalado, recordó la primera vez que había intentado definir con exactitud qué era lo que hacía a Samantha Benson tan inolvidable. ¿Sus anchos pómulos? ¿La claridad de sus ojos? ¿Su boca de melocotón maduro?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Freddy había dejado de pensar para actuar sólo en el plano físico. Se dirigió a la cama:

**-Te tuve en mis brazos anoche y no pude tocarte** -le dijo, con voz hambrienta-. **Cada vez que me movía de tu lado, tu cuerpo se volvía para buscarme.**

A Sam le subieron los colores. Era evidente que no había bromeado cuando le dijo que había sido muy cariñosa la noche anterior.

**-Debió de ser muy molesto.**

**-Tuve que darme una ducha fría en medio de la noche. No suelo hacerlo... sólo cuando estás cerca, cara mia** -bromeó.

Freddy le bajó la cremallera del vestido y ella se puso tensa, pues no llevaba sujetador. La besó en los hombros, haciéndola estremecerse, ajena al instante en el que las mangas de su vestido se deslizaron hasta sus muñecas. Una conmoción llena de sensualidad la invadió cuando él comenzó a explorar las suaves curvas de sus pechos. Dejando escapar un gemido sofocado, ella cerró los ojos.

**-Déjame mirarte...** -dijo Freddy, quitándole el vestido por completo y recostándola sobre las almohadas para acariciar su cuerpo-. **Eres tan bella.**

Sam tuvo que frenar su impulso de cubrirse. Se encontró de golpe con la mirada de Freddy. A pesar de que era famoso por no mostrar lo que sentía, le era imposible ocultar su deseo. Ella sintió una explosión de calor en el vientre. Entonces, él inclinó su cabeza, arrogante, para capturar uno de sus pezones rosados con la boca, saboreándolo con la lengua y con los dientes. Freddy sabía bien lo que se hacía y ella tembló, descubriendo lo sensible que podía llegar a ser en algunas partes de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar dejar escapar gemidos de placer, retorciéndose, desesperada por satisfacer el deseo que él había despertado en ella.

Freddy levantó la cabeza para observarla de nuevo. La sostuvo por la mandíbula, para besarla, llenando el húmedo interior de su boca con su lengua.

**-He esperado mucho este momento** -le confió con un áspero susurro.

**-No te ha hecho ningún daño esperar** -respondió Sam, sin aliento, extendiendo su largo cuello para recibir sus caricias.

Cuando Freddy acarició su pequeña oreja, con maestría, un estallido de temblores le recorrió el cuerpo.

-**Me deseas** -gruñó él, con satisfacción, quitándose la camisa de seda.

**-Es posible...** -acertó a decir Sam, con la boca seca. Freddy tenía un aspecto dominante, masculino y muy sexy. Su cuerpo era atlético, maravilloso.

**-Creo que no hay duda, giogia mia.**

Freddy se levantó de la cama para quitarse los pantalones y Sam lo siguió atenta con los ojos, como si estuviera bajo un encantamiento. Unos calzoncillos impecables dejaban adivinar la consideraba envergadura de su erección y ella se sintió arder de timidez y de curiosidad.

Inmediatamente, Sam desvió la mirada, asustada de que su expresión desvelara que no era una mujer fatal. Si Freddy descubría que él era el primer hombre con el que estaba a punto de acostarse, se reiría de ella. ¡Además, descubriría que su supuesto romance con Mort Stevens había sido un completo montaje!

**-¿Por qué no ibas a desearme?** -preguntó él con suavidad, volviendo a su lado en la cama, notando el aura de distancia y prevención que de pronto rodeaba a Sam.

**-No tengo ningún problema con eso** -replicó, decidida a aparentar que controlaba la situación.

**-Mentirosa -**susurró él, clavando sus ojos en los de ella-. **Luchas contra todo lo que te hago sentir. Siempre lo has hecho.**

**-Eso se llama autocontrol, Fred** -la voz de Sam sonó quebrada, pues ya estaba entre sus brazos, con las excitadas puntas de sus pechos acariciadas por el cabello rizado y oscuro del pecho de él. Su cuerpo de nuevo la traicionaba y se hizo dolorosamente consciente de la humedad que mojaba su entrepierna.

**-Relaja ese autocontrol para mí...** -le pidió, besándola con erotismo mientras le bajaba las medias con manos seguras.

**-No puedo...** -respondió ella, tiritando como si estuviera bajo una tormenta de nieve.

**-Para mí... sí, sí puedes. Y lo harás. Vas a disfrutar mucho más.**

Liberándose de su abrazo, Sam se metió dentro de la cama, tapándose con las sábanas, intimidada, sin poder responder.

**-¿Tienes frío?** -preguntó Freddy, admirado ante aquella súbita retirada.

Con la cara sonrosada, Sam se encogió de hombros.

**-Me provocaste tanto en el piso de abajo...** -le dijo él, curvando su sensual boca.

**-¡Yo no te estaba provocando!**

Destapándola, Freddy la acercó junto a él.

**-Nunca nadie me ha provocado mejor que tú. Tienes ese aspecto de «mírame y no me toques» que me vuelve loco. Puedo sentir la descarada invitación que se esconde...**

**-No soy descarada...**

**-Pero eres apasionada** -replicó, inclinándose sobre ella para lamerle un pezón con movimientos experimentados.

Sam arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Freddy exploró las suaves curvas de su estómago, pasando por los pálidos rizos que cubrían su pubis hasta la mojada suavidad debajo de ellos. Ella dejó escapar un quejido cuando su amante encontró su punto más sensitivo. Una dulce fuente de placer la atormentó, obligándola a apretarse contra él, sorprendida, sin aliento. Las sensaciones se sucedían, haciéndola retorcerse, mientras con sus manos acariciaba y arañaba los fuertes hombros y espalda de él. El calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su excitación alcanzara cotas intolerables.

Freddy la tumbó debajo de él, agarrando sus manos.

**-Estás tan caliente como yo...**

**-No hables...** -le urgió ella, poniendo la boca sobre sus labios, para evitar palabras que pudieran ser peligrosas.

Freddy le respondió con un beso explosivo, sujetando sus manos sobre la cama, por encima de su cabeza, mientras deslizada sus caderas entre los muslos abiertos de ella. Sam sintió el miembro duro frotándose contra su vientre. Quiso sentir su peso sobre ella. Quiso estar tan cerca, que no supiera dónde empezaba él y dónde terminaba ella. Se retorció, desesperada por calmar el ansia que sentía en el centro de su cuerpo. Lo quería todo y en el momento.

**-Freddy...** -gimió.

-**Eres increíble** -dijo Freddy, liberando sus manos para empujar hacia atrás las piernas de ella y penetrar dentro de su mojado calor.

La apasionada embestida hizo gritar a Sam de dolor. Inmediatamente, Freddy se quedó paralizado. Ella volvió de golpe a la realidad y lo miró, mortificada. No le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera sentir ninguna molestia en su iniciación sexual.

**-¡No puedo creerlo!** -exclamó Freddy, escrutándola con su incisiva mirada.

Freddy se sintió avergonzada hasta la médula. Sabía que había descubierto su más íntimo secreto y no podía soportarlo.

**-Eres virgen... Dio mio, no ha habido ningún otro hombre -**conmocionado, Freddy movió la cabeza**-. No trates de negarlo, gioia mia.**

Sam sintió cómo se ponía roja por completo. Estaba muerta de vergüenza y, a la vez, sacudida por pequeñas y placenteras descargas consecuencia del acto sexual. Dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para escapar al diálogo sobre su inexperiencia, cerró los ojos y movió las caderas, para ver qué sucedía. Le gustó. Y a él también. El dolor había desaparecido. En un plano no consciente, lejos del orgullo, estaba ansiosa por explorar las delicias que había empezado a disfrutar antes de aquella interrupción.

**-No te muevas... Estoy intentando no hacerte daño -**le dijo Freddy.

Ella lo miró bajo sus densas pestañas, pensando lo guapo que era y sintiendo cuánto lo deseaba, esclava de sus sensaciones.

**-No me harás daño.**

**-Ya lo he hecho.**

**-Pero, por favor, no pares.**

Con una vibrante sonrisa, Freddy se hundió más hondo. Sam contuvo el aliento, ante la intensidad de lo que sentía, y tembló. El la levantó ligeramente, moviéndose con un ritmo insistente y fluido. Ella gimió, era una bendición para sus sentidos. Su corazón se aceleró y dio rienda suelta a la excitación, abandonando todo control. Era todo con lo que ella había soñado en secreto y gritó más alto, mientras una dulce descarga de placer la invadía, arrastrándola al clímax.

Saciada de placer físico, Sam se sintió alegre y viva. Inhaló el familiar aroma del cuerpo de él y sonrió, contenta entre sus brazos. Adoraba el silencio, junto con la sensación de estar pegada a su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso. Por primera vez desde hacía semanas, se sintió en paz.

Freddyo la liberó de su peso sin dejar de observarla con intensos ojos dorados que no revelaban emoción alguna. Tampoco su expresión delataba nada acerca de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, una tensión eléctrica invadía la atmósfera.

**-Parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, cara mia. No se me da muy bien hablar con mujeres, tendrás que ser indulgente. Pero necesito darme una ducha primero.**

Sam se quedo quieta como una estatua en la cama. Así que aquello era el sexo, pensó. Por fin había descubierto de qué se trataba y no estaba decepcionada. De hecho, hacía sólo unos minutos, se había sentido increíblemente feliz. Su recuerdo la hizo estremecerse. Cada ligero movimiento la hacía ser sentir aquellos lugares de su cuerpo de los que no había sido consciente con anterioridad, así como un cúmulo de pequeños dolores. No había contado con el momento de dolor que había delatado su inexperiencia. Él se había quedado atónito, pero no se había reído. ¿Y qué?

¿Qué importaba lo que él pensara? ¿Por qué perdía el tiempo en tratar siquiera de adivinarlo? ¿Qué interés podía tener eso para ella? No había nada personal en su acuerdo. Aquel horrible contrato decía todo lo que había que decir. No había sido necesario que Freddy le advirtiera que no solía hablar con las mujeres. Sus abogados habían elaborado para él un documento de cincuenta páginas para evitarle la necesidad de hablar. Ella era sólo un entretenimiento en su cama y, si él estaba descontento con su falta de experiencia, podía librarse de ella en aquel mismo momento. Sin preguntas, sin necesidad de excusarse. De pronto, sintió como un gran agujero negro se abría bajo sus pies.

Incapaz de seguir quieta, Sam se levantó. Consciente de su desnudez, se preguntó dónde estarían las ropas que había llevado antes del desfile privado. Colocadas en alguna otra habitación, preparadas para su uso, adivinó. Porque era obvio que Freddy prefería mantener su propio espacio. Dolorida, se puso la falda. Sintió como si se rompiendo por dentro. Trató de subirse las mangas un par de veces y se percató de que sus manos temblaban.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

¿No podía aceptar el hecho de que era la ramera de Fredward Benson? ¿No acababa de darle por su propia voluntad aquello que había negado a tantos otros hombres? Desesperada, abrió las puertas del balcón en busca de aire fresco.

Su mente comenzó a revivir con detalle su propio comportamiento en el desfile privado que había realizado delante de Freddy, mientras le ardía el rostro y trataba de enfriarlo con las palmas de las manos. El la había acusado de provocarle y, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, tenía razón. Ella había gozado de su atención, consciente en todo momento de ser observada por él. Las sugerentes vibraciones que habían llenado el ambiente la habían excitado muchísimo.

Pero, mientras repasaba lo sucedido, se sentía mareada de vergüenza. Con él, se comportaba como otra persona, como si fuera una mujer que no conocía y que no tenía ningún deseo de conocer. No le gustaba cómo actuaba delante de él. Odiaba a Freddy Benson, lo odiaba intensamente pero, cuando lo miraba, cuando la tocaba o cuando sonreía de cierta manera, una horrible debilidad surgía dentro de ella. ¿Había ignorado que la atracción sexual podía ser tan fuerte como para borrar su aversión por él? ¿Cómo podía ser? Sobre todo, cuando sabía el tipo de hombre que era Freddy. Arrogante, sin corazón, sin sentimientos. ¡Tenía que ser un verdadero bastardo para regalar rosas blancas a una mujer mientras, en secreto, se había apostado dinero con sus amigos a que se acostaba con ella!

En un intento de castigarse a sí misma, Sam se hizo recordar aquel momento hacía más o menos un año, cuando descubrió que el hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente representaba todo lo contrario a la confianza, la sinceridad y la decencia.

Su insistencia en dormir en una habitación separada en su casa de campo había exasperado a Freddy aquel fin de semana, tiempo atrás.

-_**No practico el celibato y tampoco veo que el sexo sea una recompensa que tenga que recibir de ti. Somos dos adultos. Así que, tal vez, deberías replantearte si quieres seguir conmigo o no**_ -le había dicho.

¿Sabría él que la había puesto muy nerviosa al decir aquello? Su amenaza la había asustado en un momento en que tampoco se sentía demasiado segura de sí misma. Irse a la cama con Freddy, habría significado un paso enorme para ella y, antes de darlo, había querido estar segura de que iba a significar algo para él. Aunque estaba muy enamorada, sólo se habían visto cinco veces en dos meses. Él trabajaba mucho, viajaba por todo el mundo y era alérgico al compromiso. Acostumbrado a que fueran los demás los que se acomodaran a sus deseos y necesidades, Freddy la había culpado a ella por la poca frecuencia de sus citas.

Aun así, se había sentido muy asustada ante la posibilidad de perderlo y enseguida cedió a la presión. A toda velocidad, había decidido que era el momento de deshacerse de sus inseguridades sexuales y capitular. Dispuesta a comunicárselo, lo había seguido hasta la habitación del billar, donde él estaba jugando con sus amigos. Al llegar a la puerta, pensó que no sería adecuado interrumpir aquella reunión de hombres y se dio la vuelta, sin ser vista, justo cuando oyó a alguien mencionar su nombre.

_**-Bueno, hablemos de Lia**__ Powell -sugirió Philip Hazlett._

_**-¿Qué pasa con ella?**__ -replicó Freddy._

_**-No nos tengas en vilo. Aquí estamos todos y puedes contarnos, sin omitir detalles. Hay cincuenta de los grandes en juego y, no es por el dinero, es por la emoción del juego.**_

_**-Sí. ¿Se ha derretido por fin el témpano de hielo? ¡No puedo creer que lleves paseándola dos meses para nada!**__ -exclamó otra voz._

_**-Se rumorea que la mujer de hielo se ha enamorado y que Freddy se está acostando con ella**__ -rió Philip Hazlett-. __**¡No fue muy inteligente apostar contra su habilidad para conquistar a la mujer más inaccesible!**_

Con sus carcajadas resonando en los oídos, Sam corrió. Su mundo de sueños se había derrumbado. Era degradante aceptar que había estado a punto de hacerle ganar la apuesta aquella misma noche. En un primer momento, pensó en enfrentarse a él, pero luego reconoció que se sentía demasiado herida como para ocultar su dolor. Su frágil autoestima había sido destruida al descubrir que sólo había sido un objeto sexual para un puñado de hombres en busca de entretenimiento.

Temiendo que Freddy la buscara en su habitación, se había escondido en la casita de piedra del jardín, mientras una fiesta interminable continuaba en la casa grande. Fue allí donde Mort Stevens la había encontrado a las cuatro de la madrugada, con los ojos enrojecidos y helada de frío. Fue muy amable y comprensivo con ella.

**-Tú quieres mantener tu orgullo y yo podría conseguir unos grandes titulares para recordar a mis fans que sigo siendo un símbolo sexual vivo** -admitió Mort con buen humor-.** ¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos de aquí y disfrutamos de los grandes escándalos que se organizará? Eso enfurecerá a Fredward Benson... ¡y, sobre todo, perderá su apuesta!**

Sam deseaba vengarse y, dado que a Freddy ella no le importaba en absoluto, escaparse con Mort Stevens era su única opción. También así se evitaba tener que verlo de nuevo.

Por desgracia, Mort fue apresado en el aeropuerto por posesión de drogas y ella fue arrestada con él. Su cliente más importante rompió su contrato de publicidad con ella y empezó a correr el irónico rumor de que Freddy la había dejado por ser una drogadicta. Cuando su reputación se vio al fin limpia, su carrera ya estaba hundida.

Volviendo al presente, Sam tembló. Debería haber aprendido la lección entonces. Cuando se enredaba con Fredward Benson siempre salía herida...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

En la ducha, Freddy soportó con estoicismo el agua helada. Apartándose el cabello negro de la frente, encendió el agua caliente y se recostó en la pared de mármol.

¡Virgen! Ella se lo había dicho y él no la había creído, recordó, apretando los dientes. Su venganza se había topado con una carga de dinamita capaz de volar su vida entera por los aires. Estaba conmocionado. Aunque trataba de encontrar a quién culpar, sabía que había sido su propia arrogancia la que le había llevado hasta allí. Y justo cuando todo parecía tan perfecto. Porque ella lo retaba y lo entretenía como ninguna otra mujer había conseguido.

Habría sido ideal: una relación con una base de negocios, según sus condiciones. Clara y sencilla, sin lugar para los malentendidos ni las escenas sentimentales. No le habría importado que ella fuera una amante mercenaria y de poco fiar. Su hambre de lujo la habría llevado a rendirse ante él, y él entendía la avaricia mejor que nadie. Se habría sentido feliz de alimentar su ambición con dinero, joyas y lujo. Desde muy joven, había aprendido lo que las mujeres esperaban de él. Pero ahora todos sus planes y suposiciones no tenían sentido, porque Samantha Puckett no era la mujer que había creído. ¿Cómo era? Su imagen de ella se había borrado ante la ineludible verdad...

Dieciocho meses antes, sin la menor sospecha de la situación, había estado presionando a una virgen para que se acostara con él. Las mujeres siempre habían saciado sus deseos al instante y la reticencia de Sam le hizo sentir impaciente. Y no podía comprender su aventura con Mort Stevens. A menos que, se dijo con sorpresa, uniera los dos hechos para entender el mensaje que se le escapó entonces, cuando todavía le faltaba la pieza más importante del puzle. Per Dio, ¿cómo podía haber tardado tanto en entenderlo? Una oleada de rabia le llenó de energía y agarró la toalla.

Sam se estiró nerviosa al ver a Freddy entrar en la habitación. Aún tenía gotas de agua en su pelo y se había vestido con vaqueros y una camisa negra desabotonada que mostraba parte de su musculoso pecho.

**-Por fin me he dado cuenta de lo que tratabas hacer hace dieciocho meses.**

**-¿Lo que yo trataba de hacer? No te entiendo** -replicó ella, desconcertada.

**-Quisiste jugar un juego estúpido e infantil conmigo y, si saliste malparada, eres tú la única culpable.**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?** -preguntó ella, con la boca abierta.

**-De tu súbita huida de mi casa de campo con la vieja leyenda del rock, Mort Stevens. Es obvio que tratabas de ponerme celoso** -continuó Freddy con sonrisa sardónica.

**-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¿Tratando de ponerte celoso? ¿De dónde has sacado esa loca idea?** -replicó, rígida y atónita, mientras le subían los colores.

**-Es la única explicación que tiene sentido...**

**-Bueno, ¡pues estás equivocado!**

**-Dio mio. ¿Qué otra cosa ibas a estar haciendo con él? Sé que no os acostasteis. No tuvisteis una aventura. Fue todo una manipulación infantil.**

Sam se estaba poniendo tan furiosa que apenas podía pensar claro:

**-¿Es que no puede haber una aventura sin sexo?** -contraatacó, decidida a no admitir que había adivinado una parte de la verdad.

**-¿Puede haberla**? -Freddy soltó una risa cáustica-. **Fue todo falso. Te quedaste en su apartamento unas horas y luego te llevó al aeropuerto para presentarte a la prensa como su prometida. Fue un truco para relanzar su imagen y la venta de sus discos. Es tan obvio... No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.**

**-¡No lo hiciste porque la cosa no fue así!**

**-A la una de la madrugada me llamaste al móvil, colgaste antes de que pudiera responder y desconectaste tu móvil **-le recordó Freddy**-. Aquel movimiento estaba dirigido a atraerme a tu lado. Cuando no funcionó, hiciste que me llevaran una nota diciendo que, como las cosas no parecían ir bien entre nosotros, habías pensado que era momento de irte. Con esa amenaza, esperabas que me diera cuenta de que te estaba perdiendo...**

**-¡Ya me habías perdido!** -exclamó Sam con los ojos brillantes de furia-. **Y no hice que te llevaran la nota. La dejé en mi habitación.**

Freddy la miró sin inmutarse.

**-Aún estabas en la casa cuando me trajeron la nota, pero yo no reacciono a ese tipo de presión. Decidí que, si estabas tan interesada en irte a casa, podías hacerlo.**

Un fuerte sentimiento de aversión invadió a Sam.

**-Por el momento, me has llamado «infantil», «estúpida» y «manipuladora»...**

**-Sí, bella mia. No tengo un vocabulario demasiado amplio -**respondió, observando cómo la luz del sol hacía que su ropa se transparentase, dejando adivinar la silueta de sus tiernos pechos. De manera casi imperceptible, se puso tenso, tratando de frenar el deseo que ella le provocaba-. **Tal vez, sea porque creo que la pequeña charada que representaste para mí entonces fue bastante patética.**

Con las manos en las caderas, Sam le lanzó una mirada de ira:

**-¡Mira, no hubo ninguna charada, ningún intento de ponerte celoso!**

**-Mort te utilizó para darse publicidad y tú lo utilizaste a él para tratar de que yo te ofreciera algo más que una aventura esporádica. ¿Crees que eres la única mujer que lo ha intentado? Por supuesto, esperabas que yo te siguiera, ¿no es así?**

Inflamada por la rabia, Sam agarró un cepillo del pelo y se lo lanzó.

**-¡El es mucho más agradable que tú!**

**-Pero es conmigo con quien te acostaste** -respondió, esquivando el misil volador.

**-Porque...**

**-Porque me deseas** -la interrumpió, acercándose, con la única idea de tenerla entre sus brazos y sumergirse en su hermoso cuerpo de nuevo.

**-Porque tenemos un contrato **-le corrigió.

**-El entusiasmo con el que cumples tu papel es mucho más de lo que podía esperar, giogia mia** -murmuró, con voz ronca.

Estaban tan cerca que Sam comenzó a temblar. Intentó vencer la tentación con palabras:

**-¿Es que no puedes ver lo mucho que te odio? **

Freddy la tomó por las caderas, apretándola contra él, y sintió las vibraciones que la recorrían.

**-El odio no puede tener un sabor tan dulce...**

Sin dudarlo un momento, la subió en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

**-No podemos... ¡Ya no te hablo!** -protestó Sam.

**-¿Y?** -dijo Freddy, abalanzándose sobre el dedo que ella había levantado en señal de protesta, para metérselo en la boca y chuparlo.

Una sacudida de calor estremeció la pelvis de Sam y los músculos de su estómago se tensaron. Tomó aire y se hizo el silencio. Su cuerpo se sentía poseído por una dulce ansiedad.

**-No...**

**-Pero si te gusta, cara mia.**

A punto de derretirse, Sam lo observó, admirando cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Quitaba el aliento. Sin pensarlo, hundió sus dedos en el cabello moreno de él:

**-No me gustas... De veras, no me gustas** -susurró-. **Pero, de alguna forma, te encuentro...**

**-La palabra que estás buscando es «irresistible».**

**-Sigue soñando...** -replicó, pero el tormentoso deseo que sentía le hizo llevar la cara de él hasta su boca.

Freddy se echó hacia atrás para quitarse la camisa y los pantalones. Ella puso las manos sobre su musculoso pecho, bajando hasta su abdomen, y notó como él se estremecía. Lo miró sorprendida. La estaba devorando con los ojos. Tomó su cara y la besó, jadeante.

**-Me haces arder, cara mia** -le confió, quitándole el vestido y poniéndose sobre ella.

Sam tembló, con los ojos cerrados, en silenciosa bienvenida. Cuando él le acarició los pezones con dedos expertos, su espalda se arqueó y su garganta dejó escapar un gemido. Todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron para dejar paso a una feroz necesidad contra la que no podía luchar.

**-Hasta el aroma de tu piel me dice que me perteneces -**murmuró Freddy en su cuello, mientras todo el cuerpo de Sam respondía a él como un piano tocado por un maestro.

Abrió las piernas, invitándolo, su deseo demasiado intenso como para ser negado:

**-Freddy...**

Freddy palpó la delicada suavidad de su entrepierna y jugó con su parte más sensible, haciendo que se deshiciera en gemidos sofocados contra los hombros de él. El placer era tan intenso, que apenas podía soportarlo. Él se puso encima y ella se arqueó, suplicante, pidiendo con todas las fibras de su cuerpo saciar su deseo.

**-Dio mio... Sientes la misma pasión que yo** -agarrándola del cabello, la besó con una sensualidad salvaje. La provocó frotándose contra ella con su miembro duro y caliente, mirándola con feroz excitación-. **Me encanta ser el único amante que has tenido. Al principio me sorprendió, pero es el descubrimiento más erótico que he hecho, carissima.**

Sam no dijo nada, con todo su ser concentrado en las sensaciones. La penetró en una única y profunda arremetida y ella gritó de gozo. No existía nada en el mundo aparte de él y lo que la hacía sentir. Él se movía cada vez más deprisa. Locamente excitada, ella se movía contra él, en un abandono feroz, ansiando el éxtasis que sentía cercano. En un instante, su tormento entró en un crescendo de placer hasta llegar al punto más álgido. Se estremeció mientras las olas de éxtasis seguían recorriéndola. Nunca había sentido nada tan intenso antes. Mientras Freddy rugía y se estremecía de satisfacción, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Mareada por una deliciosa y cálida sensación, se quedó allí tumbada, abrazándose a él.

Entonces, de pronto, sin pretenderlo, Sam vio su reflejo en un espejo situado junto a la puerta. Estaba agarrada a él como una enamorada. Parpadeó y se quedó mirando fijamente, mientras el eco de la pasión y el afecto se esfumaban a la velocidad de la luz. «Zorra», insultó para sus adentros a su propia imagen en el espejo, odiándose con todas sus fuerzas por lo que había hecho. Al mismo tiempo, recordó lo último que él había dicho sobre su virginidad y se sintió invadida por una profunda aversión hacia sí misma.

Freddy levantó su cabeza para mirarla:

**-Ha sido increíble, maravilloso...** -la acarició-. **Tenemos algo especial.**

**-El tiempo lo dirá. Estaba pensando en otra cosa **-admitió con tono suave-. **¿No es una pena que no supieras que era virgen cuando hiciste la apuesta con tus amigos?**

Sorprendido por aquella pregunta, Freddy se puso tenso y se incorporó.

**-Si hubieras sabido que era virgen, la apuesta habría sido más alta **-continuó Sam.

Por un momento, Freddy cerró los ojos y se maldijo, deseando estrellar su puño contra la pared.

**-No pienses siquiera en negarlo** -le advirtió ella.

Sus ojos dorados la miraron sin denotar ningún sentimiento y ella se enfureció. Quería hacerle sentir incómodo.

**-Tu sentido de la oportunidad es increíble** -dijo Freddy, saliendo de la cama.

**-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?**

**-¿Cuándo... cómo lo averiguaste?** -preguntó él, poniéndose los calzoncillos.

**-En la fiesta en tu casa.**

**-¿La última noche que estuvimos juntos?**

**-Fui a buscarte. Estabas jugando al billar y la puerta no estaba cerrada. Os oí a Philip, a algún otro y a ti hablando** -dijo, recordando la dolorosa experiencia con amargura y con rabia.

**-¿Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta? **

**-¡Fue un accidente!**

**-Y no te volví a ver hasta que no fui a buscarte la semana pasada.**

**-¿Eso te sorprende?**

**-No... Pero si seguiste escuchando, seguramente oíste que me ofrecí a pagarles para retirarme de la apuesta.**

**-¿Lo hiciste? ¿De veras? ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? Aunque lo hubieras hecho, yo ya me había ido y no te oí.**

**-No espero que entiendas esto...**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no iba a entenderlo?**

**-Porque eres mujer. Hicimos esa estúpida apuesta el mismo día que te conocí, en París.**

**-Oh, es tan romántico **-se burló Sam, sujetando sus rodillas dobladas entre los brazos.

**-Había bebido demasiado. Todos habíamos bebido. Debí decir que no entonces.**

**-¿A mí o a la apuesta? -**preguntó ella, moviendo la cabeza para apartarse un mechón de cabello de la cara.

**-A la apuesta... naturalmente** -declaró Freddy-. **Pero un hombre no dice que no a una cosa como ésa. Es algo que tiene que ver con...**

**-¿Con ser un machito que tiene el cerebro en sus calzoncillos?** -le encaró Sam con amargura-. **No trates de excusarte. ¡Fue de muy mal gusto!**

**-Lo sé. Y ése no es mi estilo, créeme.**

Ella lo miró incrédula.

**-No había vuelto a ver a aquellos amigos hasta la fiesta de fin de semana en mi casa. Por entonces, me había olvidado de la estúpida apuesta. Cuando alguien sacó el asunto...**

**-Mira, no emplees esas educadas palabras políticamente correctas, como «asunto», para referirte a lo que escuché. ¡Oí cómo aquellos hombres hablaban de mí sin ningún respeto y tú deberías haberme defendido!**

**-Lo hice... ¿Por qué te fuiste antes de escucharme?** -dijo Freddy en tono bajo, con una luz de inusual claridad en sus ojos dorados**-. Philip estaba borracho. Yo paré aquella conversación y anulé la apuesta.**

Durante unos segundos de silencio, Sam le dio vueltas a las palabras de Freddy. No era un mentiroso, que ella supiera. ¿Merecía el beneficio de la duda? Aunque no deseaba creerlo, parecía que había sido sincero.

**-¿Aceptas mi explicación?** -quiso saber.

Sam afirmó con la cabeza. Había disfrutado viendo cómo él se sentía incómodo. Había tenido la poco habitual oportunidad de ver cómo su pulcra pátina de indiferencia se desconchaba.

**-Pero no esperes que te perdone jamás** -le advirtió.

**-¿La apuesta es la razón por la que te fuiste con Mort Stevens?**

Ella afirmó de nuevo.

**-¿Y por qué no me he enterado de esto hasta ahora? ¿Por qué diablos no me hablaste de ello cuando pasó?** -la increpó, de repente.

**-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Sólo habíamos salido unas pocas veces y no nos estábamos llevando demasiado bien aquel día en particular, ¿recuerdas?** -se defendió ella, enojada.

**-Yo no tenía ni idea de que eras virgen. Si hubiera sabido que eras tan inexperta, si hubiera tenido la menor sospecha, mi actitud habría sido muy diferente. Debiste decírmelo.**

**-¡Es muy fácil para ti decir estas cosas ahora! ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando descubrí lo de la apuesta?**

**-Puedo imaginarlo** -replicó, poniéndose tenso.

**-¿Cómo podrías? Me sentí traicionada y humillada. Era obvio que estabas conmigo sólo por una horrible apuesta y que todo lo que te interesaba de mí era el sexo.**

**-No era así...** -dijo él, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

**-¿Y cómo era?** -le retó.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, con los músculos de su rostro tensos, Freddy respondió:

**-Pensar que sólo estaba contigo por una apuesta no es bueno para ti. Yo niego rotundamente que fuera así. Te vi y quise conocerte. Hubo una fuerte atracción sexual y no me avergüenza reconocerlo. La apuesta fue una metedura de pata entre hombres jóvenes que no sabían de qué hablaban. Fue algo imperdonable y ofensivo, y me disculpo por ello sin reservas.**

**-Sí... de acuerdo** -dijo Sam, retorciéndose los dedos entrelazados sobre sus rodillas. El no había negado que lo único que le unía a ella era el sexo, y eso dolía. Se preguntó si acaso era demasiado susceptible. ¿Ella lo había amado y él la había deseado? Así había sido desde el principio de los tiempos. ¿Por qué lo sentía como una tragedia griega? ¿Acaso no sabía que ella sólo era una más en la larga lista de mujeres con las que se había acostado?

En un movimiento inesperado que la desconcertó, Freddy trató de abrazarla. Sus sentimientos aún estaban confusos y, en medio de aquel torbellino interior, no se sentía indulgente ni comprensiva. De hecho, cuando se dio cuenta de que él trataba de consolarla, su orgullo se rebeló con furia. Rechazándolo con violencia, lo empujó y se retiró al otro lado de la cama.

**-¡Déjame en paz!**

**-Per meraviglia... Sólo quería abrazarte. No deberías tratarme como a un criminal por eso** -se defendió él, poniéndose de pie.

Sam se sintió muy cansada y con lástima de sí misma.

**-Eso depende de cómo lo mires. Ahora, quiero levantarme y darme una ducha en mi propia habitación, pero aún no sé dónde está. Y quiero ropas... pero no tengo ninguna cerca. ¡También quiero algo para comer!** -exigió, dejando escapar una voz aguda y desentonada.

Freddy atravesó la habitación y abrió una puerta.

**-Tu habitación está ahí. Te traeré algo que ponerte...**

Con los ojos llorosos, Sam agachó la cabeza. Nunca se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida.

Freddy regresó, dejando su gastada bata rosa a sus pies. Mantuvo una cuidadosa distancia su alrededor, como si estuviera rodeada por una barrera. Con un nudo en la garganta, ella se puso la bata, ignorando la oferta silenciosa que Freddy hizo de ayudarla. Como un caracol privado de su caparazón, quería retirarse y esconderse, rápido. Saliendo de la cama, se puso rígida al rozarse con él.

**-Ahora ya sabes que no estaba tratando de ponerte celoso cuando me fui con Mort Stevens** -señaló, con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules, tratando de no exhibir su sensación de debilidad.

**-Y tal vez no estabas exagerando cuando dijiste que me odiabas -**añadió Freddy, sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

**-Eso no te ha importado mucho hasta ahora, no nos engañemos -**dijo Sam, molesta con el agrio comentario que, sin poder evitarlo, salió de sus labios-. **No eres don Sensible, la verdad.**

Freddy se quedó mirando cómo la puerta se cerraba y no le gustó. Maldijo con vehemencia mientras una ola poco habitual de frustración lo agitaba. Estaba conmocionado. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tomado por sorpresa ni a que se le llamara la atención sobre algo que había hecho mal. Era enervante sufrir esa experiencia por partida doble en el mismo día. Pero mucho de lo que antes hubiera sido incomprensible para él, ahora le parecía claro como el cristal. Ella tenía un exquisito sentido de la venganza. Mort Stevens había sido su arma. ¡Le enfurecía tanto reconocer que le debía aquella situación a su amigo Philip y a su propia estupidez por no rechazar la apuesta!

Su expresión se entristeció. Tenía que arreglar las cosas. La había juzgado mal y ella había pagado un alto precio por ello.

Una amable anciana, que se presentó ante Sam como el ama de llaves, le llevó un menú y se lo leyó. Cuando hubo elegido lo que quería, se zambulló en la bañera y se frotó el vientre para quitarse el tatuaje pintado. No había sido una de sus mejores ideas, reconoció, tratando de sofocar el recuerdo de Freddy poniendo su boca en el mismo lugar.

Limpia y vestida con unos pantalones cortos de pijama, comprobó si tenía mensajes en su teléfono. Esperaba tener noticias de su madre, ansiosa de contarle que ya no tenía que preocuparse y que no había ninguna amenaza de que fuera arrestada. Se recordó a sí misma que Pamela había estado tan asustada, que probablemente no tendría el valor de contactar con su hija hasta que no hubieran pasado algunas semanas. Además, había mencionado el hecho de que los teléfonos móviles podían ser rastreados por la policía.

La cena fue servida en una mesa bellamente dispuesta, en la sala de estar contigua a su habitación. Pero ella comió sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama, mientras veía un programa de jardinería en la pantalla de plasma que encontró tras unas puertas correderas electrónicas. Saciada de comer, se metió en la cama. Pensó que nunca había estado tan exhausta, tanto física como emocionalmente. Y, aunque trató de borrar a Freddy de sus pensamientos, se durmió con su imagen en la cabeza.

No se despertó hasta el mediodía, cuando una doncella abrió las cortinas y le llevó una taza de té. Tras salir del baño, envuelta en una toalla, se dirigió al vestidor para descubrir con sorpresa que allí estaban todos los modelos que se había probado la noche anterior, colgada en los armarios y ordenada por colores.

Despacio, dobló y guardó sus propias ropas. Si Freddy quería que se vistiera a la última moda, con las ropas más caras, ¿merecía la pena decir que no? Tomó aire y apretó los labios. Era hora de que se enfrentara a la vida tal y como era, no tal y como a ella le gustaría que fuera. Proteger a su madre y mantenerla fuera de prisión tenía un precio que ella había acordado pagar. Nadie le había retorcido el brazo ni la había forzado a firmar el contrato, se recordó. Era su amante, su querida. Era un accesorio, un florero, un trofeo para ser exhibido. Y, le gustara o no, la presentación lo era todo cuando sólo su cuerpo y su rostro contaban.

Poco después, Freddy la telefoneó para pedirle que lo acompañara en la comida en la terraza. Como si tuviera elección, pensó ella con fiereza, herida en su orgullo ante la certeza de que ella estaba bajo su poder. En su país, en su casa, con las ropas que él había elegido y con un íntimo dolor en el centro de su cuerpo para recordarle, por si hiciera falta, cómo la había poseído.

**-Por supuesto...**

**-¿Dormiste bien?** -preguntó él con voz ronca.

Su acento hizo que Sam se estremeciera como si le hubiera acariciado la espalda con las puntas de los dedos. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

**-Muy bien.**

**-Ni siquiera te moviste cuando fui a comprobar cómo estabas cerca de la medianoche.**

**-¿Por qué necesitas comprobar cómo estoy? -**replicó, poniéndose rígida.

**-Estabas triste. Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien...**

**-Bueno, no había necesidad. ¡No estaba triste, sólo cansada!**

**-De acuerdo **-dijo Freddy con un énfasis especial.

**-¡Tengo razón**! -se defendió Sam

**-Yo no he dicho nada.**

**-Es la forma en que has dicho «de acuerdo»** -murmuró ella, forzada a hablar ante el silencio de él-. **Sonaba como si estuvieras siendo condescendiente.**

**-¿Y por qué iba a sonar así?** -replicó Freddy con voz suave.

Sam tuvo ganas de tirar el auricular al suelo. La enfurecía tanto... Nunca antes había tenido problemas con su mal humor. No, hasta que había amado y perdido a Fredward Benson. Hasta que la había esposado a él con un contrato que le hacía difícil mantener el respeto a sí misma. Sin embargo, el día anterior, había representado el papel de querida como si lo llevara en la sangre.

Preocupada por su aspecto, se echó un vistazo frente al espejo. El vestido azul que llevaba se ajustaba a su esbelta figura en las zonas adecuadas de su cuerpo.

Antes de ver a Freddy en la terraza, se dejó cautivar por las vistas. Eran tan espectaculares, que se dirigió directamente al muro de piedra para admirarlas, impresionada. Un cúmulo de nubes bajas coronaba la pequeña aldea al otro lado del valle; sobre la colina, un círculo de edificios medievales de piedra estaba envuelto en una ligera niebla, como si fuera un escenario de cuento de hadas.

**-Es tan hermoso** -dijo cuando oyó pasos detrás de ella.

**-No tan hermoso como tú, bella mia** -señaló Freddy.

Sama estaba impresionante, con un vestido que resaltaba el azul zafiro de sus ojos y con su abundante melena cayéndole sobre los hombros. Después de una noche agitada, en la que había estado tratando de asimilar la idea de perder su libertad, Freddy reconocía que habría, al menos, una recompensa.

Sam se giró y, por un momento, se quedó mirándolo; estaba vestido con un traje de chaqueta de color oscuro. Aquella mirada resultó ser demasiado larga porque, mientras lo observaba, sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, recordando su piel bronceada y su sedoso cabello. Sonrojada, se apresuró hacia la mesa que estaba preparada para la comida, bajo la sombra de unos castañoss.

Sirvieron vino y antipasto. A Sam, el líquido dorado le sabía demasiado seco. Nunca le había gustado mucho el vino pero, habiendo reconocido la renombrada etiqueta de la botella, perseveró. Cuando llegó el primer plato, le preguntó a Freddy desde cuándo tenía el palazzo.

**-Ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace tiempo -**reveló.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo?** -inquirió Sam, dándole a su copa de vino otro valiente trago.

**-Un par de cientos de años** -respondió, sin darle importancia, a la vez que hacía una seña para llamar al mayordomo.

**-No sé casi nada de ti. Eres hijo único, ¿no es así?** -continuó Sam, decidida a llevar la conversación por derroteros que pudiera manejar.

**-Mis padres no vivieron juntos mucho tiempo** -replicó, en un tono reservado, frío, dejando patente su reticencia a hablar de ello.

El mayordomo puso una copa limpia delante de ella y descorchó una nueva botella con ceremonia.

**-¿Qué es esto?** -preguntó.

**-Te estás bebiendo el vino como si fuera medicina para la tos. He pedido algo más dulce** -rió Freddy.

Sus agudos poderes de observación la mortificaron. Pero era buen conversador sobre temas superficiales y la comida era fabulosa. Despacio, ella comenzó a relajarse.

**-Tengo algo importante que decirte **-murmuró Freddy con gravedad, al final de la comida.

Sam quedó fría:

**-¿Ya has tenido bastante y me mandas de vuelta a mi casa?**

**-No. No quiero dejar que te vayas** -Freddy confesó. Sam se sintió aliviada al oírlo y aquella sensación la alteró. ¿Cómo podía sentirse aliviada? El enojo y la vergüenza amenazaron con hacerla perder la compostura, pues le resultaba muy difícil comprender sus propias reacciones ante Freddy.

Con su copa de cristal en la mano, Freddy se levantó y caminó por la terraza, bajo la luz del sol, antes de mirarla de nuevo.

**-Llegué a algunas conclusiones anoche. Te he tratado de una forma en la que no he tratado nunca a otra mujer** -admitió.

**-¡Qué bonito ser la única!** -exclamó Sam, tratando de sonar despreocupada, pero con la boca seca por la ansiedad ante lo que pudiera decir él a continuación.

**-No es cosa de broma. Te seré franco... desde el momento en que te fugaste con Mort Stevens, pensé que eras una mujerzuela.**

Había sido sincero de veras y ella enrojeció.

**-Pero me equivocaba. Eres justo lo contrario** -continuó él-. **Por otra parte, tú pensaste que yo era un bastardo y sí tenías razón. Lo de la apuesta no tiene justificación y el contrato que firmamos fue diseñado para atraparte y humillarte.**

Sam agarró su fina taza de café con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió no romperla. Se quedó mirando el mantel de lino blanco inmaculado, con su corazón latiendo acelerado.

**-Estoy en deuda... Estoy en deuda contigo** -se forzó a decir Freddy.

Sam lo miró con sorpresa. Su cara estaba sombría.

**-Tengo honor. Tengo principios. No puedo cambiar el pasado, sin embargo. Parece que has ganado la partida... Quiero casarme contigo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Sam se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado y casi sin atreverse a respirar.

**-¿Casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

Freddy apuró su copa de un trago.

**-Habrá alguna recompensa. Me pareces increíblemente deseable, gioia mia.**

**-Estoy emocionada** -se burló Sam, asaltada por una mezcla de sentimientos muy diferentes.

Orgullo herido, decepción y tristeza se combinaban dentro de ella. Hacía tiempo, la propuesta de matrimonio de Fredward Benson habría sido un sueño hecho realidad. Pero su ambivalencia y su reticencia a casarse resultaban obvias, incluso cómicas, aunque ella no tenía ningunas ganas de reír.

**-Me lo imagino** -dijo él, lanzándole una mirada de cinismo.

Ella sintió deseos de golpearlo. Él sabía que era un apetecible botín en cuanto a su apariencia, su estatus y su riqueza. No se le había ocurrido que una mujer pudiera esperar de él algo más que aquellos atributos superficiales. Ni que pudiera encontrarse con una respuesta negativa.

**-¿Qué sientes por mí?** -le preguntó.

Freddy la miró con el ceño fruncido:

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-No eres tonto, tú sabes a qué me refiero.**

**-Yo no amo... sólo practico sexo** -afirmó secamente.

**-Pues yo no me vendo barato. ¡Sólo me casaré por amor!** -replicó ella con una risa forzada que le sirvió para descargar su rabia y no estampar el vaso de cristal contra la pared mientras que, en su interior, se sentía como atropellada por una apisonadora.

El alocado tumulto de sus pensamientos la hizo enojarse a la vez que su estado de ánimo se hundía.

Sin impresionarse, Freddy posó en ella sus ojos, oscuros como la noche.

**-Me doy cuenta de que te he tomado por sorpresa.**

Un temblor recorrió a Sam de arriba abajo. Estaba en estado de shock y se sintió a punto de señalar que el anuncio de sus planes nupciales sería publicado en grandes titulares alrededor del mundo.

**-Sí, lo has hecho...**

**-Pero no me gusta tu actitud** -comentó él abruptamente.

El color desapareció del lindo rostro de Sam, que agachó la cabeza, luchando con fuerza para controlarse y no responderle con una bofetada. La primera propuesta de matrimonio resultaba ser un insulto. Freddy conocía muy bien su valor y no encontraba ninguna razón para disfrazar la degradante realidad: lo único que le importaba de ella era su cuerpo. La consideraba un ser inferior, a quien haría el honor de darle su apellido y sus riquezas. Esperaba de ella que estuviera agradecida, casi sin dar crédito por la suerte que había tenido. Por desgracia, la tortura que sufría en aquel momento, le impedía dar una respuesta tan humilde. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que ella lo aceptaría bajo esas condiciones? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle a la cara que lo único que ella tenía que ofrecerle era sexo? Lo aborrecía. Sólo estaba segura de eso. El dolor y el odio eran como un cuchillo que se retorcía dentro de ella y no pudo pensar más allá.

**-Ciento que no te guste mi actitud** -replicó con la mirada perdida en el mantel**-. Pero no me gustaría casarme con alguien como tú.**

Sam estaba tan tensa, que temió que un movimiento imprevisto la hiciera saltar en pedacitos. El silencio la rodeaba como una amenaza de tormenta. Había ofendido a Freddy y su incomodidad impregnaba la atmósfera.

**-Mírame...**

Y ella lo miró, aunque no deseaba hacerlo, pero la forma que tenía Freddy de dar órdenes hacía difícil resistirse a ellas. La escrutó con ojos oscuros e impasibles que la hicieron estremecer.

**-¿Tu respuesta es «no»?**

Como una marioneta sujeta por cuerdas, Sam movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sorprendida ante su propia sangre fría. Sin embargo, cuanto más intimidada se sentía por la seguridad y la presencia de Freddy, mayores eran su resistencia y su lucha para que no le afectaran.

Freddy se sintió ultrajado. No podía creerlo. A menos a ella amara a otra persona. ¿Pero cómo iba a ser así si era virgen? ¿Quizá a amaba a otra persona célibe y con estricta moral? ¿A alguien que murió? Se obligó a frenar su imaginativo tren de pensamientos con disgusto. ¿Cómo podía gustarle tan poco a ella? Enterró aquella proyección en su subconsciente, a la vez que aplastó en su cabeza, sin ninguna piedad, su sensación de haber sido ultrajado hasta lo más profundo. Le había hecho una oferta. Si era tan tonta como para no apreciar los beneficios que tendría ser su esposa, al menos él había cumplido con honor. Le había hecho un favor al rechazarle. Por primera vez, se recordó a sí mismo que Sam era una ladrona y, de pronto, se sintió sorprendido por haberla pedido en matrimonio ignorando aquel hecho.

Mientras Sam lo observaba, Freddy miró el reloj, sin expresión en su rostro:

**-Nos vamos a Londres mañana por la mañana temprano.**

**-¿Nos vamos? Pero si llegamos aquí ayer** -replicó ella, sintiendo su espalda rígida.

**-Así es mi vida. Tengo una reunión de empresa en la oficina de Inglaterra.**

**-Bien** -murmuró Sam, mirándolo sin reservas, confundida.

¿Aquello era todo? ¿Realmente aquello era todo? ¿No iba a haber más discusión sobre su extraña propuesta? Parecía que no. La tensión que se había abierto entre ellos había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido. El parecía tranquilo, indiferente.

**-Y tú tienes una cita con la organización de caridad Happy Holidays.**

Sam abrió los ojos de par en par, pensó que no le había oído bien y perdió el color.

**-¿Disculpa?**

**-Me temo que, a pesar de cómo te sientes, tendrás que aguantarte y sonreír durante todo el proceso.**

**-¿Qué proceso?**

**-Mis empleados han organizado una sesión de fotos a la que ha sido invitada la prensa. Tú harás la entrega oficial de un cheque por valor del dinero que te acusaron de robar** -explicó Freddy, tan calmado que resultaba enervante.

**-¡Estás de broma!** -exclamó ella, notando un sobresalto en el estómago.

**-No. Nunca he pensado que los robos fueran cosa de risa. Esta vez, no tienes elección**.

Aunque Sam no había sido responsable de la desaparición del dinero, aún temblaba ante la idea de enfrentarse de nuevo con los integrantes de Happy Holidays:

**-¡No voy a hacerlo!**

**-Sí lo harás. La organización benéfica está de acuerdo. Es un ejercicio de relaciones públicas. Eres parte de mi vida ahora y tu reputación debe ser restablecida** -señaló Freddy, sin disculparse.

**-¡Pero todos van a saber que es tu dinero el que les devuelvo! -**gritó ella, levantándose de su asiento-.** ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?**

**-La gente- puede preguntarse si el dinero es mío, pero ya no estarán tan seguros de que tú seas culpable. Te darán el beneficio de la duda. Y, si en un par de meses, haces otro desfile en prueba de tu buena voluntad para la misma organización, entonces parecerás inocente. La mayoría de la gente asumirá que las recientes... desavenencias...** -dijo, seleccionando la palabra- fueron una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

**-No voy a hacerlo. De verdad, Freddy** -repitió Sam, como si estuviera hablando con una pared.

**-Piensa que es tu penitencia.**

**-¡Pensé que tú eras mi penitencia!** -replicó con amargura.

**-¿Preferirías llevar la etiqueta de ladrona para el resto de tu vida?**

Aquella pregunta incisiva dio de lleno contra sus defensas y Sam tuvo que tragar saliva. En los años venideros, ¿quién sabía cómo sería su vida? El problema del robo podría volver a molestarla cuando menos lo esperara. El argumento de Freddy era incuestionable. Supuso que sería lo mejor poder enterrar el asunto, aunque sólo fuera por guardar las apariencias. Aunque el sólo pensamiento de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo al equipo de recaudación de fondos de Happy Holidays la llenaba de angustia.

**-Pensé que no** -continuó Freddy, secamente.

**-No puedo creer que me pidieras que me casara contigo...** -se oyó decir a sí misma de una forma tan abrupta que la dejó perpleja.

Sam se ruborizó hasta la punta de sus cabellos. No había querido decir aquello, pero el pensamiento había ido más rápido, saliendo de su boca.

Freddy se mantuvo impasible ante el comentario. Apuntando hacia ella con sus ojos oscuros y brillantes, habló arrastrando las palabras, con frialdad:

**-La realidad siempre es más extraña que la ficción.**

Un mayordomo le hizo una seña desde el otro lado de la terraza.

**-Tu profesor de italiano ha llegado para darte tu primera lección -**dijo Freddy, para añadir, sardónico-: **Serás una azafata más útil si sabes algo de italiano.**

Un alegre hombrecillo de alrededor de sesenta años los saludó en un excelente inglés. Tras charlar unos minutos, Freddy los dejó solos. El profesor informó a Sam que se concentraría en desarrollar su habilidad para mantener conversaciones en italiano. Ella escuchó con una sonrisa de compromiso, pero su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia, pensando en Freddy y preguntándose si alguna vez llegaría a comprenderlo.

¿Por qué le había pedido en matrimonio cuando estaba tan claro que no quería casarse con ella? ¿Pero, quizá, ser su esposa hubiera sido más deseable que ser su querida...? Aquel pensamiento la atrapaba y no conseguía librarse de él. Bueno, era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión, ¿no? En cualquier caso, no quería casarse con un tipo que no sentía nada por ella y no se casaría sólo por el estilo de vida que él podía ofrecerle. Al menos, así, conservaba un nivel aceptable de respeto a sí misma.

Cenó sola aquella noche y paseó por los hermosos jardines. No vio a Freddy y, al final, subió a acostarse. Aunque lo esperó en la cama, preguntándose si él iría a buscarla, no fue molestada en toda la noche.

No pudo dormir. Se agitó y retorció, luchando con un vaivén de emociones, entre las que estaba la frustración.

Freddy tuvo un par de reuniones con sus empleados durante el vuelo a Londres mientras Sam dormía profundamente, acurrucada en un ovillo, como una niña. Él la cubrió con una manta.

A la vez que trabajaba, de vez en cuando Freddy levantaba su cabeza para descansar su mirada en las delicadas facciones de ella mientras dormía y probar así su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse frío. No era común que nadie lo sorprendiera, pero ella conseguía hacerlo de forma habitual. Discutía con él. Se derretía en sus brazos y luego le decía que lo odiaba. Él tenía una mente de suspicacia incomparable. Le gustaba que las cosas encajaran en su lugar y el comportamiento de Sam no lo hacía. Si había otro hombre en su vida, vivo o muerto, quería saberlo. La suya era una relación viva, la relación más seria que había tenido nunca con una mujer. Lo más probable era que sólo durara un par de meses, pero merecía la pena averiguar todo lo que hubiera que saber de ella. Decidió que encargaría a una agencia de detectives privados que la investigaran.

**-¿A qué hora es la sesión fotográfica con la gente de Happy Holidays?** -inquirió Sam con aire tenso en la limusina que los conducía a través del tráfico londinense.

**-A las dos de la tarde** -contestó él, echando un vistazo a su perfil pálido y estresado-. **No sé por qué te preocupas. Nadie en la organización de beneficencia se atreverá a ser desagradable contigo. Mi patronazgo es demasiado valioso para ellos. Y, en cuanto a la prensa, sólo tendrás que mantener tu sonrisa impertérrita y aguantar lo que te echen encima.**

Tras ofrecerle aquel frío comentario para reconfortarla y darle ánimos, Freddyo dijo que la vería más tarde. La limusina se detuvo, sus guardaespaldas bajaron y después él, y entró a toda prisa en el edificio Benson. Sam respiró hondo. Se prometió a sí misma afrontar el día con calma.

Sólo entonces se le ocurrió que su madre podría ver en el periódico la foto de su hija entregando el cheque a Happy Holidays. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Aquello señalaría a su madre que, sin lugar a dudas, el camino estaba despejado y podía volver a ponerse en contacto con ella. Ante la halagüeña perspectiva, le pareció que merecía la pena la difícil prueba a la que iba a enfrentarse.

Tras revisar su agenda diaria como era habitual y hablar con su gabinete ejecutivo, Freddy salió de la reunión en buena forma. Su asistente personal más antiguo se acercó a él con una curiosa expresión de ansiedad en la cara.

**-¿Problemas?** -inquirió Freddy, levantando una ceja.

**-Una tal Gwenna Puckett solicita una entrevista con usted y es una mujer muy insistente.**

**-Gwenna... Puckett** -repitió Freddy, frunciendo el ceño.

**-Entiendo que es pariente de Sam Puckett** -replicó su asistente, tras carraspear para aclararse la garganta.

Intrigado, Freddy dio instrucciones para que condujeran a la señora a su oficina. Minutos más tarde, apareció una pequeña mujer morena, con expresión beligerante.

**-Soy la prima de Sam** -anunció.

Freddy estaba sorprendido. Se acercó a ella para presentarse con su acostumbrada frialdad y le ofreció tomar asiento.

**-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?**

Gwenna Puckett ignoró el asiento dispuesto para ella y metió las manos en su gigantesco bolso. Sacó un documento para arrojarlo a la mesa de Freddy, con ademán desafiante. Freddy no necesitó levantarlo para identificarlo como una copia del contrato que tanto Sam como él habían firmado.

**-Sam me pidió que revisara su correo y que abriera cualquier cosa que pareciera importante. ¡Imagine mi horror cuando descubrí que la habían hecho firmar este monstruoso acuerdo legal!**

**-Mi relación con Sam es de naturaleza privada.**

Freddy se dio cuenta de que, aunque no había parecido físico entre las dos primas, Sam era igual de impulsiva e impetuosa. El soniquete melódico del acento con que hablaba la morena le resultaba también familiar.

Sin dejarse impresionar y con aire de desaprobación, Gwenna Puckett sacó en silencio un marco con una foto de su bolso y se lo extendió.

Freddy aceptó el objeto y examinó la descolorida fotografía con gran sorpresa.

**-Pero ésta es una vieja foto mía... ¿sacada de un periódico?**

**-Sí, señor Benson. Usted fue el héroe de Sam mucho antes de que lo conociera. Era una colegiala de catorce años cuando enmarcó esa foto y usted se convirtió en su ídolo.**

**-Ídolo...** -repitió Freddy con voz ronca, estudiando su propia imagen mientras absorbía para sus adentros aquella nueva y fascinante información. Trataba de imaginar a Sam con catorce años, recortando su fotografía de un periódico. Por entonces, ella ya era modelo, se recordó con el ceño fruncido. Habría sido alta y delgada y muy hermosa, pero aún una niña. Una fabulosa nueva dimensión acababa de añadirse a lo que sabía de ella. Sentía como si le estuvieran dando la llave de un cajón secreto que no podía esperar para abrir.

**-Quiero que se sienta usted avergonzado de sí mismo** -señaló Gwenna**-. Sam se merece un hombre decente, que la respete.**

**-Le pedí que se casara conmigo y me rechazó** -reconoció Freddy, frenando de golpe el ímpetu de su visitante**-. Tal vez, no conseguí mantenerme a la altura de su fantasía de adolescente.**

A Gwenna Puckett se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

Freddy colocó la foto junto al contrato y, con cuidado, puso ambas cosas a buen recaudo. Su «¿puedo quedarme con esto?» fue puramente retórico. Ofreció té a Gwenna y ella lo rechazó. Su visitante parecía haberse asustado ante su mención de una propuesta de matrimonio y estaba ansiosa por irse de allí.

**-¿Le dirá a Sam que vine a verle?** -preguntó, preocupada, antes de salir.

**-No** -contestó él sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando su asistente personal entró en su oficina con unos datos que le había pedido, encontró a Freddy abstraído de una forma muy poco acostumbrada. Treinta minutos después, hizo varias llamadas de teléfono y anunció que su jornada había terminado.

Sin percatarse del efecto que produjo aquel anuncio, viniendo de un hombre que solía dedicar dieciocho horas al día al trabajo, Freddy abandonó su oficina.

Una mujer, un tanto autoritaria, de una empresa de relaciones públicas acompañó a Sam al hotel de lujo elegido para el evento. Sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar. En el apartamento, le había dado muchas vueltas a qué ropa ponerse, eligiendo al final un traje con chaqueta ajustada negra y gris y falda gris, uno de los atuendos que Freddy había elegido para satisfacer los requerimientos de la parte más remilgada de su vida social.

Cuando entró en la sala, su acompañante la llevó directa hacia el equipo de personas de la organización de caridad, con las que tuvo lugar una incómoda conversación en la que todos hablaban demasiado y sonreían a menudo. Llegaron las tres modelos a las que Sam había convencido para desfilar con ella en el pase benéfico cuatro meses antes. Le habían hecho furiosas llamadas telefónicas cuando el escándalo de los cheques saltó a los periódicos y Sam trató, una vez más, de superar su turbación.

**-Es un alivio que pudieras arreglar todo el lío** -señaló una de ellas con tono de desaprobación.

**-Sí. Verme asociada con todos esos sucios rumores no le hizo ningún bien a mi imagen.**

**-Lo sé. Os agradezco mucho que pudierais estar todas aquí hoy y siento todas las molestias** -dijo Sam con sincera gratitud.

La tercera de las modelos era una impresionante rusa, pelirroja, llamada Helenka. Sus sinuosas curvas y su aspecto lánguido se veían resultados por su vestido blanco muy corto. Era una estrella emergente, con un firme sentido de superioridad.

**-Hemos acordado que no queremos aparecer en ninguna foto contigo** -le espetó a Sam con mirada burlona.

Sam enrojeció como si la hubieran abofeteado. La relaciones públicas que la acompañaba entró en la conversación para protestar, esgrimiendo que aquello no, podía ser, y se separó unos metros para hablar por su teléfono móvil. Los miembros de la prensa ya estaban llegando. Incómoda, Sam era consciente de que cualquier desavenencia entre las modelos y ella sería manipulada por la prensa para convertirla en una historia más suculenta.

En mitad de la discusión, Helenka empujó a Sam de forma grosera, para pasar de largo:

**-He visto a un amigo...**

A la vez que un susurro generalizado recorría la sala como una corriente eléctrica, Sam giró su cabeza.

**-Es Fredward Benson... Oh, cielos. ¡Es guapísimo!** -exclamó una de las modelos.

Con una sensación de alivio, Sam se dio la vuelta. Él sólo podía estar allí para apoyarla.

**-Guapísimo y con montones de dinero... ¡estoy tan cerca de él, que me voy a desmayar!** -añadió la segunda modelo.

Sam comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que se encontraba Freddy, pero se quedó petrificada en el sitio. Helenka tenía una mano en el brazo de él y charlaban de forma demasiado familiar. Freddy echó un vistazo hacia donde ella estaba, tan breve que dudó si había sucedido, y a continuación soltó una carcajada por algo que la pelirroja acababa de decirle.

Sam fue conducida al frente para posar con el cheque mientras que el director de Happy Holidays decía unas palabras.

Lo único de lo que Sam se dio cuenta fue de, que Freddy estaba sonriendo a Helenka y compartiendo con ella una botella de vino. Su estómago se encogió y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La rusa estaba coqueteando con él. Sam permaneció inmóvil, esperando que él le prestara atención, pero no sucedió. El interés de la prensa también estaba puesto por completo en la pareja. Unos minutos después, Helenka caminó como una reina hacia una chaise longue dorada, y se reclinó en ella. Las otras modelos y Sam fueron llamadas para unirse a ella para una foto. No hubo objeciones a la inclusión de Sam porque Helenka estaba demasiado ocupada dirigiendo apasionadas sonrisas a Freddy. Tras la foto, la rusa volvió al lado de Freddy, deleitándose en cómo captaban la atención de las cámaras.

Arnaldo se acercó a Sam:

**-¿Miss Puckett? El coche está listo, cuando usted diga.**

Sam parpadeó:

**-¿Te pidió tu jefe que me llevaras a casa?**

Tan alto como era, Arnaldo dio la impresión de querer salir corriendo cuando Sam lo encaró con aquella pregunta.

**-No importa...**

Reuniendo toda la dignidad que pudo,Sam no se permitió mirar atrás hacia donde estaba Freddy.

Abandonaron el hotel por una discreta entrada lateral. Sam tenía las piernas temblorosas. Se sintió enferma, mareada, asustada, conmocionada más allá de lo imaginable. Freddy la había ignorado como si no existiera. No lo habría creído si no hubiera pasado delante de sus propios ojos. Él había actuado como si no significara nada para él, como si fuera una extraña.

Pero- era evidente que Helenka le entretenía y había preferido quedarse con la provocadora rusa y enviar a Sam a casa. ¿Se suponía que ella tenía que aceptar aquel rechazo con gracia e indiferencia? ¿Por qué se sentía tan destrozada que no podía pensar con claridad? ¿No debería alegrarse de que Freddy hubiera encontrado una amante más excitante con la que reemplazarla? Después de todo, así podría recuperar su libertad. Podría regresar a su propia vida. ¿Pero era posible que un tipo que la había pedido en matrimonio el día anterior se enfriara tan rápidamente?

No había habido nada sentimental en la proposición de Freddy. Sin embargo, él había encontrado ofensiva la respuesta de ella. Sin duda, había cambiado de opinión, olvidándose del sentido del honor que le había obligado a hacer la propuesta en un principio. La verdad era que había sido muy frío con ella después de haber sido rechazado. La noche anterior, había guardado las distancias con ella. Helenka era impresionante y mucho más sofisticada. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Se sentía... se sentía... Apretando los dientes, se limpió el rostro con las palmas de las manos. Cuando se puso a rebuscar en su bolso un pañuelo, se percató de que había un paquete a su lado.

Era un paquete de regalo que llevaba su nombre. Lo levantó y rasgó el papel. Era una cajita de joyería. Llevaba impreso el logotipo dorado de un renombrado joyero. Un brazalete con un brillante diamante descansaba sobre una cama de seda azul. Se quedó boquiabierta. Se estaban deshaciendo de ella y aquél era su regalo de consolación. En eso consistía la libertad para ella: ¡el derecho a su propia cama y diamantes a discreción!

La puerta del coche se abrió y Sam salió. Desorientada porque el conductor la había llevado a un helipuerto, se quedó mirando la otra limusina que traía a Freddy. Aturdida, se quedó helada en el sitio, mirando cómo él se acercaba. Era tan atractivo que quitaba el aliento.

**-¡Puedes quedarte con tu estúpido brazalete**! -le gritó, sin poder controlar sus palabras.

Freddy la examinó atónito, sin perder la compostura.

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Te vi con Helenka...**

**-Hablando.**

**-Estabas sonriendo, coqueteando...**

**-Y tú estabas celosa** -dejó caer Freddy, con voz suave como el cristal.

Sam abrió su boca para cerrarla de nuevo. Echando humo de rabia ante aquella acusación, tomó aliento y contraatacó, gritando lo más alto que pudo:

**-Nunca había oído nada tan ridículo. ¡Yo no estaba celosa!**

Freddy esbozó una sonrisa provocativa. Se hizo el silencio. Él no dijo nada.

**-¡No estaba celosa!** -repitió Sam-. **¡Eres famoso por ser un mujeriego, pero yo no me rebajo a ese tipo de comportamiento! ¡Estoy encantada de que rompamos!**

**-Pero no estamos rompiendo, giogia mia. Vamos a Southampton, a subir a bordo del Lestara.**

Sin tener ni idea de qué estaba hablando, Sam no pudo ocultar su confusión.

**-Pero yo pensé que el brazalete en el coche era un regalo de despedida...**

**-No soy tan ruin. Cuando se acabe, te lo diré.**

Sam levantó una mano, dubitativa, hacia su frente:

**-Pero no hablaste conmigo en el hotel. Me dejaste sola con la prensa...**

**-La prensa descubrirá que estamos juntos en otra ocasión. Me gusta guardar mi intimidad. No quería que nuestra relación eclipsara el propósito de la sesión fotográfica, que era limpiar tu reputación** -murmuró Freddy, caminando con soltura hacia ella.

**-La encargada de relaciones públicas me avisó de que Helenka estaba tratando de echarlo a perder, así que me encargué de distraerla.**

Sam se quedó con la boca abierta:

**-Distraerla...**

**-Distrajimos la atención de la prensa también para que no se centraran en ti. Los periodistas estaban más interesados en averiguar si había algo entre Helenka y yo que en preguntarte sobre el tiempo que pasaste en la comisaría** -señaló Freddy-. **También funcionó con Helenka, que prefirió no hacerse la diva delante de mí y accedió a las fotos**.

Sus explicaciones fueron demasiado complicadas para Sam en aquel momento. La fuente de su malestar más profundo era la manera en que él se había comportado con la hermosa modelo rusa.

**-¡Era obvio que conocías a Helenka muy bien!**

**-Hizo una serie de anuncios para la televisión para una compañía mía el año pasado. ¿Lo sabías?**

Sam sacudió la cabeza negativamente. No estaba en contacto con el mundo de las modelos y casi nunca veía la televisión. No conseguía atreverse a preguntar si su relación había sido íntima.

-**Ella te desea... -**acertó a decir, tragando saliva con dificultad.

**-Pero yo te deseo a ti, cara mia.**

Su afirmación produjo un efecto en cadena a lo largo del tenso cuerpo de Freddy. Estaba temblando y sus rodillas amenazaban con doblarse. Deseaba llorar. Aunque la terrible sensación de humillación había pasado, deseaba llorar. Una tormenta de emociones la había llevado fuera de control y estaba luchando por aceptar que todo había sido un simple malentendido.

Freddy no la había traicionado ni rechazado. No prefería a Helenka. Su relación, tan reciente, no había terminado aún. A pesar de todo, había hecho una horrible escena de celos... y había actuado como una tonta. ¿Cómo podía estar celosa de él? ¿Cómo podía sentirse posesiva con un tipo al que aseguraba odiar? Pero había estado celosa, amargamente celosa, cuando lo vio riendo y sonriendo a Helenka. Necesitó mucho coraje para admitirlo en su interior y, al hacerlo, se sintió invadida por un miedo mucho peor. ¿Había sido tan débil como para enamorarse de él de nuevo?

Freddy posó las manos en su cintura y la miró. Sam tenía la cara muy tensa. Se preguntó por qué la estúpida escena no le había hecho enfadar, pues no era muy tolerante con aquellas salidas de tono en lugares públicos. Su equipo de guardias de seguridad se había retirado detrás de las limusinas, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Pero él se daba cuenta de que Sam no era consciente de dónde estaba ni de quién los estaba escuchando. La miró y, de pronto, la deseó tanto que si hubiera habido algún hotel cerca se habría apresurado a llevarla allí. Se tensó, desconcertado por su propia sensación de urgencia, tan poco habitual, teniendo en cuenta la autodisciplina que lo caracterizaba.

Sam aprisionó un sollozo en su garganta. Se encontró con los ojos oscuros y dorados de él y fue como una terapia de choque, pues sus ganas de llorar se esfumaron como si nunca hubieran existido. Al darse cuenta, una descarga de excitación recorrió su cuerpo.

-**Nuestro equipaje ya debe de estar en el helicóptero. Debemos embarcar ahora** -Freddy murmuró.

Aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, no pudo evitar poner sus manos en las caderas de ella para acercarla más, hasta apretarla contra él. Fue un acto de pura provocación.

Un pequeñísimo sonido, sólo audible por él, salió de los labios de Sam cuando notó su erección. En respuesta, ella se acercó aún más, estremeciéndose de deseo. Soltando una carcajada, Freddy la giró con manos firmes, para conducirla en dirección al helicóptero que los esperaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Sam estaba aturdida. Por fortuna, las hélices del helicóptero hacían tanto ruido que la conversación era imposible durante el vuelo, así que se recostó en su cómodo asiento para recuperar fuerzas.

No tenía ni idea de adónde la llevaban ni le importaba demasiado tampoco. Pensó que él había mencionado Southampton, pero no estaba segura y creyó que había oído mal porque no le parecía un destino lo suficientemente exótico para Freddy. De cualquier manera, tenía los nervios destrozados y sintió que había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Lo primero y principal era que no se terminaba de creer que empezara a sentir afecto para Fredward Benson. El sexo era lo único que lo unía a ella, se dijo con vehemencia. Era vergonzoso y desagradable y la hacía odiarse a sí misma. Sólo una absoluta idiota se enamoraría de un hombre bajo aquellas circunstancias, y ella no lo era. Ni tenía planes de convertirse en ello.

Freddy puso en su regazo la cajita de la joyería que ella había abandonado en la limusina.

Sam se la devolvió como si fuera una patata caliente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio abrir la caja y sacar el brazalete. Brillaba entre sus dedos largos y morenos como un río de fuego. La tomó de la mano y le puso el brazalete en la muñeca. Furiosa, giró la cabeza. Freddy estaba sólo a unos centímetros de ella. Ella se quedó sin respiración. Enredando los dedos en su melena, él besó su boca rosada de una forma salvaje, con un beso que provocó que la sangre le recorriera las venas a una velocidad enfermiza.

**-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? -**se quejó.

Con los labios temblando tras aquel asalto sensual, Sam se dio la vuelta para mirar al infinito y sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Si no luchara contra su poder sobre ella a cada oportunidad, ¿dónde quedaría su autoestima? Su carismática fuerza y su seguridad hacían de Freddy un hombre peligrosamente atractivo y excitante. Pero eso no quería decir que la rendición total fuera una opción para ella. En su muñeca, el brazalete brillaba y parpadeaba como un recordatorio de dónde estaban los límites a su propia voluntad.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó, Sam salió de su ensimismamiento y se desabrochó el cinturón. Echó un vistazo al paisaje desde la ventana frontal y vio una especie de polea gigante y, detrás, railes y edificios industriales que parecían almacenes. Tal vez, Freddy tuviera negocios que hacer allí, pensó, dejando que él la sacara en brazos del helicóptero, pues parecía demasiado impaciente para esperar a que ella bajara por las escaleras. Un olor vagamente familiar inflamó su nariz e hizo que se pusiera tensa. Alarmada, reconoció que era el aroma fresco y salado del mar y su estómago se encogió.

Freddy la guió hacia una puerta abierta. Sam se mostró reticente, tratando de identificar dónde se encontraban. El terror amenazó, con apoderarse de ella mientras luchaba con fuerza para controlarlo. Caminaba sobre una superficie metálica y, a unos metros de distancia, vio unas barandillas que le recordaron un documental sobre el hundimiento del Titanic. Tomó aliento y se soltó de la mano de Freddy, para dirigirse hacia la barandilla.

**-¿Sam...?** -la llamó Freddy, preguntándose por qué estaba tan callada.

**-Esto es... esto es un barco** -dijo ella, sin aliento, con un tono que a Freddy le pareció de excitación.

**-Es mi yate Lestara.**

Por primera vez, Freddy se sintió orgulloso de su palacio flotante. Viajarían en él en total paz e intimidad. Elegiría algunos lugares que a ella le gustaría ver y desembarcarían en ellos. No habría un itinerario previsto. Los paparazzi no podrían seguirlos. A ella le encantaría esa sensación de libertad. Se relajaría y se abriría y dejaría de decir aquellas tonterías sobre que lo odiaba. Su masculina mirada brilló con satisfacción.

Sam se forzó a acercarse a las barandillas, mirando por entre los enormes espacios que había entre ellas. Había un largo camino hasta llegar abajo, pero allí estaba la materia con la que estaban hechas sus peores pesadillas: el agua en continuo movimiento y, bajo su superficie, las terroríficas y oscuras profundidades que se habían llevado las vidas de su hermano y su padre. Su piel se puso fría y el sudor mojó su frente.

**-No me gustan los barcos** -musitó, conmocionada.

-**Es un barco muy grande** -rió Freddy.

**-Me encuentro mareada...**

**-No es posible que estés mareada. No estamos navegando todavía.**

Bajo la incrédula mirada de Freddy, Sam vomitó por la borda. Él acudió al instante para ayudarla, prestándole un pañuelo inmaculado y haciéndola separarse de las barandillas.

**-Vamos dentro...**

Pero Sam quería ir dentro. Lo único que quería era bajarse del barco y regresar a tierra firme. Intentó manejar un impulso histérico de lanzarse de vuelta dentro del helicóptero.

**-No me gusta el mar** -confesó.

**-Entonces, no lo mires** -replicó Freddy, como si estuviera hablando con una niña caprichosa-.** Debes de haber comido algo que te ha sentado mal. Pediré al doctor que te vea.**

**-No necesito un doctor.**

Cuando Freddy no la miraba, Sam se llevó el puño a la boca, con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Freddy la llevó de inmediato a una enorme y lujosa habitación, pero a ella sólo le interesó el cuarto de baño. Desde una ventana, vio el mar, en apariencia tranquilo, con la luz del sol reflejándose en el agua, y se sintió mareada de nuevo.

**-Vete** -le espetó.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus débiles protestas, Freddy la llevó desde el soberbio baño de mármol hasta la cama, donde la tumbó y colocó una compresa fría sobre su frente.

**-El doctor llegará en cualquier momento, cara mia.**

**-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Me pondré bien si me sacas de este barco!**

**-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? Te perdiste el desayuno en el vuelo de Italia. ¿Almorzaste después?**

**-¡Sólo estoy mareada por el miedo!** -gritó ella.

**-Pero no tienes nada que temer...**

De pronto, Sam sintió que era demasiado y estalló en llanto. Freddy la tomó entre sus brazos, pidiéndole que se calmara. No entendía y ella lo sabía. Escapar, rendirse al miedo, era algo prohibido para él. No podía comprender su terror irracional. Ella hizo un esfuerzo para sofocar la oscuridad que poblaba su mente y poder hablar:

**-Mi padre y mi hermano se ahogaron...**

Freddy se quedó paralizado de repente. Miró su pálida cara atormentada y supo que sus desesperadas palabras eran ciertas. Había dicho que no le gustaban los barcos, que no le gustaba el mar. La tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

**-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho** -susurró**-. Nos iremos en cuanto el doctor te vea.**

Una llamada en la puerta anunció la llegada del doctor. Los dos hombres hablaron en voz baja y Freddy volvió junto a ella.

**-¿Estás de acuerdo en que te pongan una inyección para calmar el mareo?**

**-Y entonces... ¿nos iremos inmediatamente?** -presionó Sam.

**-Lo prometo** -contestó Freddy, apretando su mano.

Estaba tan afectada que reaccionó de forma exagerada, encogiéndose ante el pequeño pinchazo de la inyección en su brazo. Una nube de somnolencia la envolvió. Su sentido del tiempo desapareció. Sus pensamientos fueron difuminándose, y sintió sus miembros cada vez más pesados. Apoyó su mejilla en la chaqueta de Freddy y se durmió aspirando su olor como si fuera un suave bálsamo.

Sam soñó que estaba atrapada en las profundidades, bajo el agua. Con los pulmones ardiendo, luchaba para liberarse y encontrar a su hermano. Cuando trataba de llamarlo, sólo burbujas salían de su boca.

**-Sam...**

Sus ojos aterrorizados se abrieron de par en par y se encontró en una habitación suavemente iluminada. Sollozaba, desorientada, con la piel empapada de sudor.

**-Tuviste una pesadilla** -dijo Freddy, arrodillado junto a su cama de manera que los ojos de los dos estaban a la misma altura-. **Te escuché gritar desde el cuarto de al lado.**

**-Es siempre el mismo sueño** -murmuró ella, agitada-. ¡**Lo odio!**

**-Necesitas comer algo.**

Poniéndose en pie, Freddy levantó el auricular del teléfono junto a la cama.

Sam se incorporó, apoyada en las almohadas. Al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda, se cubrió con la sábana. Sus ojos se habían adaptado a la luz y había reconocido dónde se encontraba: de vuelta en el dormitorio principal del apartamento de Londres. Buscó la mano de Freddy y lo tomó de la muñeca para ver la hora en su reloj.

**-¡Cielos!** -exclamó, al percatarse de que era la una de la madrugada.

**-La inyección te dejó K.O., pero necesitabas descansar.**

**-No recuerdo el vuelo de regreso.**

**-Volvimos en limusina. Contigo dormida, me pareció más indicado.**

Freddy vestía pantalones de pijama y una camiseta negra. Incluso en medio de la noche y sin afeitar, tenía un aspecto increíblemente atractivo.

**-Lo siento... Debiste de pensar que me había vuelto loca o algo -**musitó, avergonzada-.** Pero no había estado en un barco desde... bueno, desde el accidente. Supongo que fue cobarde, pero hasta el momento había sido capaz de evitarlo.**

**-¿Estabas con tu padre y con tu hermano cuando murieron? ¿Qué edad tenías? **-inquirió Freddy, con sorpresa.

**-Diez años. Robert sólo tenía seis. Estábamos de vacaciones en Mallorca. Papá solía llevamos a la playa a ver las lanchas motoras. Yo le pedí que nos llevara en una y eso hicimos el último día. Nos llevó por una zona lejos de la bahía, donde no había tantas lanchas. Dijo que sería más seguro pero, por otra parte, nadie podía vernos desde la playa. Y, antes de que lo preguntes, no, no llevábamos chalecos salvavidas...**

**-¿Y qué pasó, cara mia?** -preguntó Freddy, rompiendo un pesado silencio.

**-Un par de barcos nos adelantaron y la gran estela que dejaban agitó la punta de nuestra lancha y comenzó a entrar el agua. Todo fue tan rápido que no pude creerlo. Robert estaba gritando, papá fue presa del pánico y el barco comenzó a hundirse. Parece ser que papá se golpeó la cabeza con algo y se quedó sin sentido. Sólo sé que no volví a verlo con vida.**

Freddy cerró sus manos sobre los dedos de Sam, que estaban entrelazados con fuerza:

**-¿Y tú? ¿Tu hermano?**

**-Caí al agua, pero él quedó atrapado en el barco. Yo era una buena nadadora... Lo busqué bajo el agua, pero no pude encontrarlo. Estaba muy oscuro y la corriente era muy fuerte. Llegó un barco pesquero y sacaron a Robert, pero era demasiado tarde.**

**-Es un milagro que sobrevivieras.**

Sam sollozó, liberando sus manos de entre las de él para cubrirse la cara, porque la memoria de aquel fatídico día aún no estaba superada.

-**Fue por mi culpa... Si yo no hubiera insistido tanto, no habríamos subido a ese barco.**

**-Eso no tiene sentido. Fue un accidente. Eras una niña. Nadie debería salir a navegar sin chalecos salvavidas. ¿De qué trataba tu pesadilla?**

Ella se lo contó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie de aquel día, ni de sus repercusiones, y Freddy sabía escuchar muy bien. Le contó cómo su madre se había venido abajo tras el accidente y cómo el negocio de su padre se había arruinado en unos pocos meses.

Después de sacarlo todo a la luz, se sintió muy aliviada y el pasado volvió a ocupar su lugar en el espacio de su memoria. Entonces, cuando levantó una mano para apartarse el cabello de la frente, se dio cuenta de que, después de haber dormido tanto, lo tenía todo enredado y debía de estar hecha un desastre.

**-Me gustaría ducharme.**

Olvidando que estaba desnuda como el día en que nació, empujó las sábanas y salió de la cama. Con un ademán de timidez, corrió al baño mientras Freddy reía.

**-Tienes cinco minutos antes de que comamos** -le advirtió, con tono alegre.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, con el cabello mojado peinado hacia atrás, tras haberse enjabonado a conciencia. Freddy estaba echado en la cama, viendo las noticias financieras en la televisión.

Un carrito cargado de comida los esperaba en la habitación en al lado.

**-Debo vestirme** -musitó Sam, sujetando apresuradamente la toalla que casi se le había caído.

**-Te lo prohibo, bella mia. ¿Por qué te vas a poner unas ropas que yo te voy a quitar después?** -dijo, esbozando una sensual sonrisa.

Sam se sintió acalorada. Siempre que Freddy la miraba de una forma determinada, ella se veía poseída por la fiebre del deseo. Él también lo sabía. Para no pensar en ello, se concentró en la comida, que devoró con apetito.

**-¿Tú no comes nada?**

**-Comí antes** -contestó él, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano-. **Me alegro de que tengas apetito... Te saltas demasiadas comidas.**

**-Los últimos meses han sido muy estresantes. Pero no hablemos de** **eso** -replicó, pues no tenía ganas de tocar ningún tema de conversación que pudiera resultar controvertido entre ellos-. **Ahora que lo sabes todo de mí, ¿no es momento de que me hables de ti?**

**-¿De mí? **-dijo, tomado por sorpresa.

**-Tu madre, tu padre, ese tipo de cosas** -señaló Sam, apartando su plato vacío-. **¿Quiénes eran? ¿Están vivos todavía?**

Molesto, Freddy se puso en pie.

**-Los dos están muertos. Es del dominio público.**

**-Bueno, pues yo no lo sé... Cuéntame, por favor** -insistió, levantándose también.

Freddy la tomó de la mano y la condujo de vuelta al dormitorio, con un claro propósito.

**-¿Quieres que empiece con «érase una vez»?**

**-¿Fue tu infancia como un cuento de hadas?**

Freddy la acomodó en las almohadas y dio un paso atrás, para admirar su imagen.

**-Nada de eso. Aunque el palazzo es la mansión familiar y nuestra fortuna siempre fue abundante. Mi madre era una rica heredera, muy adinerada y muy malcriada.**

**-¿Se parecía a ti? ¿Era hermosa?** -inquirió Sam, ansiosa por saber más.

**-Creo que así se la consideraba** -respondió, con un brillo de seriedad en sus ojos, mientras se quitaba la camiseta para acostarse junto a ella-. **No era demasiado maternal. Yo fui un accidente y mis cuidadoras me conocían mejor que ella. Le gustaba que la entretuvieran y yo no era un niño divertido.**

**-¿Y tu padre?**

**-Un hombre brillante y exitoso, pero era el esclavo de mi madre -**dijo Freddy, sin poder esconder su disgusto-. **Ella tuvo una interminable lista de aventuras. Arrastró el nombre de su marido por el fango, durmió con todos y se rió de él en su cara. Él no podía vivir con ella y tampoco podía vivir sin ella. Cuando yo tenía dieciocho años, la encontró en la cama con uno de mis amigos y aquella noche se suicidó... Ella ni siquiera asistió al funeral.**

Abrumada y horrorizada por el relato de aquellos hechos que debieron provocar un gran escándalo en sus años de juventud, se inclinó sobre él, mirándolo con empatía.

**-No sé que decir...**

Freddy hundió dos dedos en el cabello ondulado y sedoso de ella, atrayéndola a su lado y atrapándola con la mirada:

**-Entonces, muéstramelo, giogia mia.**

Ella cerró los ojos cuando la besó, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho y la ansiedad corriendo a través de su cuerpo como la lava de un volcán en erupción.

**-Freddy...** -susurró, sintiendo cómo sus pezones se endurecían bajo la áspera toalla.

Él se apartó un poco para quitarle la toalla. Hizo un ronco sonido de apreciación al ver desnudos sus pechos excitados.

**-Me encanta tu cuerpo... Me encanta cómo responde al mío.**

Para mantener el equilibrio, Sam puso las manos, como estrellas de mar, sobre sus musculosos muslos. El acarició uno de sus tiernos y rosados pezones con los hábiles dedos del que conoce el cuerpo de una mujer tan bien como el suyo propio. La escuchó respirar entrecortadamente y la observó temblar. Su escrutinio fue tan intenso que Sam murmuró con ansiedad:

**-¿Qué?**

**-Me deseas tanto que no puedes ocultarlo. Me gusta eso** -confesó-. **Me excitas.**

Ella estaba hipnotizada por su mirada.

**-¿Sí?**

**-El sexo nunca había sido tan excitante para mí antes. Si intentaras dejarme ahora, te encerraría juró.**

**-No me voy a ninguna parte.**

**-A ninguna parte sin mí, cara mia** -afirmó Freddy, con satisfacción, recostándola bajo él para probar su dulce boca con tanto erotismo que el estómago de Sam dio un brinco.

**-Eso es romántico...**

Freddy se puso tenso.

**-Tengo más genes de mi madre de los que me gustaría admitir. No voy a serte infiel, pero tampoco soy romántico.**

**-Sólo lo dije porque sonaba mejor que admitir que lo único que me gusta de ti es cómo me haces sentir en la cama** -contraatacó Sam, en un impulso defensivo.

Freddy se rió, tomándola por la barbilla y colocándola bajo él para poder besarla de nuevo, de forma lenta y sensual.

**-Eres tan mentirosa... Una mentirosa bella y sexy. Tienes mucho que aprender y yo disfrutaré mucho enseñándote.**

Sam se sintió incómoda, preguntándose por qué él había desechado con tanta facilidad su declaración de indiferencia.

**-¿Enseñarme qué?**

**-Cómo hacerme tuyo entre las sábanas** -la provocó, saliendo de la cama para quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones de pijama**-. Métodos, técnicas, cuándo hacer las cosas.**

**-No quiero que me enseñen ese tipo de cosas.**

Sam lo observaba con la boca seca. Sintió como si una tonelada de miel se disolviera en su interior y una lánguida sensación de calor la hizo tiritar.

**-Sí, claro que quieres, giogia mia.**

Freddy volvió a ella. Acarició la pálida piel de sus hombros, dejando un rastro invisible de fuego allá donde tocaba.

**-Aunque necesitaré mucha paciencia y disciplina y, en estos momentos, esas cualidades escasean en mí.**

Los ojos dorados y brillantes de Freddy miraron sus pequeños pechos y sus pezones rosados con gula, sin disimulo. Sam notó que la cara le ardía y todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Con la respiración entrecortada, el deseo la poseía y no podía evitarlo. Él la levantó, poniéndola de rodillas, para jugar con sus tiernos pechos hasta que ella gimió y, entonces, la besó con toda la fuerza de su pasión masculina. Pasó sus manos por la delicada zona entre sus piernas, haciéndola tiritar, deseándolo. Notó como si sus huesos se derritieran bajo su piel hipersensible. Cuando llegó al punto más sensible de todos, ella no pudo suprimir un grito sofocado, perdiendo el control dentro de una inagotable y dulce marea de placer.

**-No puedo esperar** -gritó al fin, levantándose frente a él, rebelándose contra el tormento del deseo que la invadía.

Freddy la tomó sin palabras en una tormenta de pasión que la atravesó como una bola de fuego. En respuesta a la necesidad salvaje que Sam exudaba, dejó a un lado su autocontrol y la penetró con gran fuerza. Una excitación frenética se apoderó de ella. Nunca se había sentido tan en armonía con él. La impresionó darse cuenta de cómo Freddy podía saber con tanta exactitud lo que ella deseaba.

De pronto él salió de ella, sin que lo esperara, y la colocó de rodillas. Conmocionada, gritó su nombre.

**-Confía en mí** -le urgió Freddy.

Sin dudarlo, la poseyó de nuevo, entrando en su excitado cuerpo de una forma salvaje y primitiva que la hizo abandonar su mente, loca de placer. Cuando regresó al mundo real en medio de su éxtasis, se dejó llevar, sin pensar. Convulsas olas de placer la hicieron estremecerse mientras que él soltó un desinhibido rugido de satisfacción y se sacudió, separándose de ella.

**-Hmmm...** -dijo mientras la giraba para tomarla entre sus brazos. La envolvió con una de sus piernas, le acarició la frente y suspiró**-. Eres sensacional, bella mia.**

**-¿Entonces podemos saltarnos las lecciones? -**se atrevió a replicar ella, disfrutando de la sensación de felicidad que siempre seguía a sus momentos de pasión.

Freddy rió mientras la abrazaba.

**-No. Dime por qué eras aún virgen cuando yo te perseguía.**

Sam se puso tensa, pasando los dedos con aire ausente por la espalda húmeda y suave de él.

**-Era muy prudente y no me interesaba el sexo cuando era más joven. Tal vez me llevó más tiempo crecer que a otras chicas. Mi madre tuvo un novio que una vez trató de meterse en la cama conmigo. No pasó nada, porque me puse a gritar como una loca, pero me asusté mucho y me hizo sentir mal conmigo misma **-le confesó-.** Mi madre dijo que yo debí de haberle provocado...**

Freddy alzó la cabeza, afilando la mirada de sus hermosos ojos oscuros:

**-¿Bromeas? ¿Cuántos años tenías?**

**-Trece. Había estado viviendo con nosotras durante un par de meses. Había algo en él que me helaba la sangre, pero nunca averigüé qué era. Entonces, una noche, cuando mi madre no estaba, empezó a acosarme y yo me fui a la cama para quitármelo de encima. Si ella no hubiera vuelto a casa pronto y no lo hubiera encontrado en mi habitación, no sé lo que habría pasado.**

**-Yo sí... ¡Y si hubieras sido violada, seguro que tu madre habría encontrado la forma de culparte por eso también!** -exclamó Freddy.

**-No digas eso. ¡Tienes que entender lo disgustada que ella estaba! Esperaba casarse con él.**

**-Pero su lealtad debería haber sido para contigo en primer lugar -**dijo Freddy, recorriendo suavemente las mejillas de ella con el dedo índice, observándola**-. ¡No me sorprende que fueras virgen, tras aquella introducción al mundo sexual adulto! Yo también me comporté como un bastardo insensible. Te deseaba tanto que no tuve paciencia.**

**-Todo parece diferente contigo** -murmuró Sam, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para explicar algo que ni siquiera ella entendía.

**-Quiero escuchar lo mucho que te gusta tener sexo conmigo, giogia mia -**susurró él con una voz ronca.

Sam sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante aquella petición de ensalzar un ego que no necesitaba más alabanzas. Entonces, Freddy se separó de ella sin previó aviso y su atractivo y moreno rostro se tensó. Maldijo con crudeza en su propia lengua.

**-¿Qué pasa?** -preguntó Sam con ansiedad.

Freddy la miró con ojos sorprendidos.

**-No he usado preservativo. ¡Por primera vez en mi vida, me olvidé!**

**-Yo no estoy tomando nada...** -se preocupó ella.

Evidentemente impactado por su olvido de tomar medidas, Freddy apretó la mandíbula:

**-¿Cuándo sabremos si estás embarazada o no? **

Ella enrojeció y cerró los ojos para echar cuentas:

**-Dentro de un par de semanas.**

**-¿Así que ahora estás en tu momento más fértil del mes? **-dedujo-. **¿Qué te parece tener niños?**

**-Nunca lo había pensado.**

**-Yo tampoco** -admitió Freddy, aún conmocionado por su falta de cuidado-. **Pero si somos desafortunados...**

**-Es gracioso como una sola palabra puede decir tanto... «desafortunados»** -dijo Sam, pálida.

**-Lo que quería decir es que cuidaré de ti... y del bebé. Así que no debes preocuparte por eso.**

**-No me preocupo** -mintió, pensando lo terrible que sería terminar quedando embarazada sin esperarlo de un hombre que sólo estaba interesado en su habilidad para entretenerlo en la cama**-. ¡Pero podría ir al doctor y pedirle la píldora del día después!**

**-No** -negó Freddy, de forma inmediata, sorprendiéndola a ella tanto como a sí mismo-. **No quiero eso. No va conmigo. Esperaremos y veremos.**

Recostado de nuevo sobre las almohadas, observó el tenso perfil de Sam y la acercó con el brazo junto a él:

**-Duérmete un poco y no te preocupes. Mañana volvemos a Italia.**

**-Debería tener carné de cliente de la aerolínea y coleccionar millas de vuelo.**

Riendo sorprendido y agradecido, Freddy bajó las luces.

Sam se acurrucó contra él, imaginándose con el vientre abultado por un bebé. Le gustaba la idea y aquello la hizo parpadear, confusa. Sería un desastre si estuviera embarazada, se recordó, consternada. No podía comportarse como una niña tonta y soñar con la maternidad sin tener en cuenta la realidad. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Además, ¿qué había pasado con el odio que estaba tan segura de sentir por él? Aquello había desaparecido, aunque seguía sintiendo miedo a ser lastimada, reconoció para sus adentros. ¿Se estaba enamorando de él de nuevo?

Freddy puso una mano posesiva sobre su cadera:

**-¿Estás cansada?**

**-No tanto** -susurró, sin aliento, excitada, mientras que todo pensamiento serio desaparecía.

Un par de maravillosos pendientes de diamantes brillaban delante de Sam. Ella se puso pálida y empujó la cajita sobre la mesa:

**-No puedo aceptarlos... ¡No puedo! **

Freddy la observó, exasperado:

**-¿Qué pasa contigo? Es un regalo, ¡no puedes rechazarlo!**

**-Me has dado un brazalete, un collar, un reloj... ahora éstos. ¡Seguro que cuestan una fortuna!**

**-Bella mia, soy generoso. Es mi carácter y se supone que es algo positivo** -dijo Freddy, cerrando sus manos sobre las muñecas de Sam, atrayéndola hacia él.

Sam se resistió a la tentación de responderle que no necesitaba añadir puntos positivos a su favor. Se sentía muy incómoda ante los impresionantes regalos que le hacía. ¿Es que él pensaba que debía hacerlo? ¿Sentía que debía pagar por sus servicios? ¿No era suficiente la vasta suma que había pagado a Happy Holidays? En cualquier caso, su joyero, un carísimo cofre antiguo en miniatura que también había sido un regalo, ¡estaba lleno hasta el borde de diamantes y zafiros!

**-Me haces sentirme una aprovechada** -murmuró ella en tono acusador-. **Algunos llamarían a esos diamantes el salario del pecado.**

**-¡No puedes ser tan dramática!** -se quejó Freddy, incrédulo.

**-¿Quién me hizo firmar ese horrible contrato?**

Freddy no quería pensar en el contrato. La atrajo a su lado, para reclamar sus suaves labios, con un hambre que no se había saciado a pesar de que no se habían separado desde hacía semanas.

**-Me gustan las cosas estructuradas y las reglas. Te juzgué mal. Hay mucho más que un acuerdo legal entre nosotros ahora.**

Sam deseaba creerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El teléfono sonó y Freddy la soltó para responder. Caminando hacia la baranda de la terraza, Sam se sentó. El sol dorado calentaba su piel de manera agradable. La misma vista, gloriosa y fuera del tiempo, del verde valle la había saludado cada mañana desde hacía casi tres semanas. No podía creer que hubiera estado en Toscana con Freddy durante tanto tiempo. Los días habían pasado volando, aunque ella habría preferido que cada momento llevara el paso de un caracol, pues se sentía increíblemente feliz.

Había desistido de convencerse de que lo odiaba. Había aceptado que lo amaba y ya no estaba avergonzada de sus sentimientos. Cuando él entraba en la habitación, era como si el sol saliera dentro de ella. Cuando sonreía, la hacía sentir que flotaba. Cuando se despertaba en sus brazos por la mañana, se sentía segura y cuidada. Cuando la tocaba, las emociones y las sensaciones la invadían de forma tan poderosa que más de una vez se le habían saltado las lágrimas.

Él era el culpable de que se hubiera enamorado, se dijo. Había sido tan atento, tan romántico y tan cariñoso... Tal vez él no la amara, pero sabía ofrecer cenas a la luz de las velas, paseos bajo la luz de la luna, picnics en lugares secretos del bosque... Habían caminado de la mano a través de las aldeas medievales de la colina, se habían sentado en restaurantes tranquilos, charlando durante horas. La había llevado a un médico especialista en nutrición y había tenido que aceptar que, aunque unos kilos más no le harían ningún daño, su delgadez no era enfermiza, sino que era su naturaleza. Pacientemente, la había ayudado con sus lecciones de italiano. La había llevado en avión a París para asistir a un concierto del cantante favorito de ella.

¿No era normal que más de una vez se hubiera preguntado si aquél era el mismo hombre que conoció en un principio? Después de todo, cuando comenzaron a salir, él se había comportado como un adicto al trabajo, incapaz de encontrar el tiempo suficiente para conocerla mejor. Pero, entonces, acortaba sus horas de trabajo para poder estar con ella. Su cambio de actitud significaba mucho para ella. Por eso, había decidido que, puesto que era feliz y la felicidad no era tan fácil de encontrar, debía vivir el momento y esforzarse por olvidar los inicios de su relación.

Sólo dos nubarrones ensombrecían su felicidad. Le preocupaba que el olvido de Freddy pudiera tener consecuencias. Había intentado no pensarlo demasiado, convenciéndose de que el riesgo de quedarse embarazada era muy pequeño. Aun así, estaba convencida de que un embarazo no planeado destruiría su relación, pues ningún hombre apreciaba su libertad más que Freddy.

Su mayor preocupación, sin embargo, tenía que ver con su madre, quien aún no se había puesto en contacto con ella. Sam había telefoneado a todas las personas que la conocían y se había sorprendido al averiguar que la mayoría de esas personas le habían asegurado que no hablaban ni veían a Pamela desde hacía meses o, incluso, años. Su fracaso en conseguir alguna pista sobre el paradero de su madre le había hecho sentir que no la conocía tan bien como creía. ¿Seguro que su madre no estaba intentando desaparecer completamente de su vida?

**-Está bien. Dime qué pasa.**

Sam suspiró:

**-Estoy preocupada por mi madre. Estoy empezando a pensar que** **ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin dejar ni rastro.**

**-¿Desde cuándo?**

**-Justo antes de que me arrestaran. Tenía miedo de que la acusaran** **también y sintió pánico.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Estaba involucrada también en el desfile de moda?**

Ante la mirada reconfortante de Freddy, Sam se relajó un poco y le contó más detalles en respuesta a sus preguntas.

**-¿Quieres que trate de averiguar algo?**

**-Sí... pero no veo cómo.**

**-Tengo muchos recursos.**

Freddy pensó que la investigación que había ordenado hacer sobre Sam podría dar alguna pista útil. Había dejado el informe sin abrir y sin leer en Londres, porque investigarla sin que ella lo supiera le había parecido poco ético. Había pensado devolverlo.

**-Te estaría muy agradecida. Estoy muy preocupada por ella -**admitió Sam, con sinceridad-. **Su matrimonio se rompió poco antes de que ella se fuera y sólo Dios sabe en qué estado de ánimo se encuentra.**

**-Yo la encontraré por ti, cara mia. Pero ahora tenemos una cita y deberíamos irnos** -dijo, frunciendo el ceño tras consultar su reloj.

Sam lo miró extrañada:

**-¿Qué cita?**

Freddy se encogió de hombros:

**-Creo que es hora de que un doctor te haga la prueba de embarazo, así que lo he organizado todo.**

Sam se sintió intimidada

**-¿Pero por qué...? Es fácil comprar un test de embarazo.**

**-Una prueba hecha por ti misma puede dar resultados falsos.**

Sam enrojeció y bajó la mirada. Era obvio que él estaba muy preocupado sobre la posibilidad. Lo había ocultado bien, aludiendo a ello sólo en un par de ocasiones en todo aquel tiempo. Pero estaba claro que no podía esperar ni un par de días más.

**-Si prefieres hacerlo así, está bien** -murmuró, incómoda.

**-Es algo que debemos compartir** -afirmó Freddy con seguridad.

La cita era en una clínica privada. El doctor, un ginecólogo, los dejó en su consulta y reapareció con expresión grave.

**-La prueba ha dado negativo. No está usted embarazada, señorita Puckett.**

Sam no estaba preparada para recibir el pinchazo de decepción que la sorprendió al escuchar la noticia.

Freddy se quedó atónito. Estaba seguro de que ella estaría embarazada. Los dos eran jóvenes y sanos. Durante quince años, se había protegido a conciencia contra toda posibilidad de tener hijos. Nunca había corrido riesgos, ni cometido errores, ni tenido accidentes. ¿Era tan raro su absoluto convencimiento de que un solo descuido conduciría sin duda a un embarazo? A pesar de todo, razonó para sus adentros, sobrecogido, debería haber sido un gran alivio la noticia de que no iba a ser padre.

Sam también se esforzó en sentirse aliviada. En las últimas semanas, la Madre Naturaleza había estado gastando bromas a su subconsciente. Aunque en la superficie había mantenido una actitud de rechazo ante un embarazo no planeado, había soñado despierta con la posibilidad de ser madre. Y la verdad era que realmente le gustaba la idea de tener un niño.

**-Estoy segura de que estás contento porque no tenemos razón para preocuparnos más** -le dijo, tensa, de vuelta en la limusina.

Freddy no respondió, con sus fuertes facciones impasibles, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

A Sam le picaban los ojos. Temía que él descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y trató de tragar saliva. Furiosa, parpadeó para hacer retroceder a las lágrimas.

**-Tal vez sea propio de la naturaleza humana desear lo que no se tiene** -comentó él**-. Estás desilusionada, ¿verdad?**

**-¡No, no lo estoy!** -gritó, conmocionada, metiendo la mano en todos los bolsillos de él, en busca de un pañuelo en el que hundió su cara**-. Es por toda la tensión... ahora me siento un poco llorosa, eso es todo.**

**-Me gustaría tener un bebé contigo, giogia mia** -afirmó Freddy, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Los dedos nerviosos de Sam dejaron caer el pañuelo. Sus ojos azules mojados por las lágrimas miraron el moreno rostro de Freddy con aturdimiento, pues no podía creer lo que había oído.

**-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?**

**-No es cosa de broma. Lo deseo mucho** -afirmó con acento profundo-. **Me he dado cuenta de que me gustaría tener un hijo.**

**-Oh... **-fue todo lo que ella acertó a decir.

Para Sam, el pensamiento de tener un hijo con Freddy no tenía ningún sentido si se pensaba de forma racional, pero en aquel momento le estaba ofreciendo lo que más quería. Por otra parte, le sorprendía que deseara tener un niño.

**-Supongo que es algo normal** -señaló Freddy, con un gesto de aceptación-. **He alcanzado un punto de mi vida en el que estoy preparado para ser padre. Este pequeño drama nuestro no ha hecho más que recordármelo. Yo también me sentí decepcionado cuando nos dijeron que no estabas embarazada.**

**-Sinceramente, no creí que fuera a sentirme así **-admitió ella, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos-. **Y no puedo creer que tú te sintieras de la misma manera.**

**-¿Por qué no? **-inquirió, posando sobre ella sus ojos dorados.

Sam le podría haber dado cincuenta razones. Los bebés no eran opciones para un estilo de vida frívolo. A los bebés no les gustaba viajar y él nunca paraba en el mismo lugar. Pero, sobre todo, los bebés merecían tener dos padres. Aunque no siempre era posible, era un objetivo importante a tener en cuenta. Sus pensamientos se sucedían en círculos, mareándola.

**-No me gusta la idea de ser madre soltera** -admitió abruptamente.

Freddy la escrutó con calma:

**-Entonces, ¿tienes alguna propuesta?**

Sam se puso roja, sin levantar la mirada de sus manos. Hacía semanas, él le había pedido matrimonio, le había contestado que no y aquello había sido todo. Había dejado que la amargura y el orgullo hablaran por ella. Desde entonces, se dijo que debía ser un poco más cuidadosa a la hora de darle respuestas negativas 'tan impulsivas. Sí, le gustaría ser valorada por algo más que por su habilidad de entretenerlo en la cama varias veces al día. Por otra parte, no sería justo negar que ella también disfrutaba. Todo lo que sucedía en su dormitorio resultaba maravilloso y no tenía ninguna queja al respecto. La verdad era que, en todos los aspectos, vivir con Freddy estaba superando sus expectativas. La trataba muy bien. La hacía sentir increíblemente feliz. Pero ella no podía confiar. Él no la amaba y era inevitable que su aventura siguiera su curso y, antes o después, llegara a un final.

**-¿Sam...?**

**-Shhh... Estoy pensando** -suspiró ella, sintiendo que no sería buena idea ni pensar en tener un bebé en una relación tan insegura.

No importaba que ella pensara que un bebé sería un consuelo cuando él se hubiera marchado de su vida. Eso sería muy egoísta por su parte, se dijo, avergonzada. Tenía que actuar como una adulta responsable. Podía amarlo y desear un hijo suyo, pero sólo el compromiso del matrimonio les daría seguridad a ambos. ¿Quería él ser padre de veras? ¿Tanto como para casarse con ella?

**-¿Puedo ayudarte a pensar?** -se ofreció Freddy con amabilidad.

Antes de perder los nervios, Sam respiró muy hondo.

**-Me haría feliz tener un hijo contigo. Pero hay una condición.**

**-Sin dolor, no hay ganancia** -replicó Freddy, mientras que con el dedo índice recorría su muslo en una provocativa caricia, sonriendo cuando ella se estremeció como respuesta-. **Pero dejemos esa negociación hasta que se ponga el sol y pasemos la tarde trabajando en el proyecto, carissima.**

Por un instante, el corazón de Sam dejó de latir, para luego hacerlo a gran velocidad, sin poder controlarse. Lo miró de lado a lado y el estómago le dio un vuelco cuando se encontró con sus ojos.

**-Estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria... Lo que quiero decir es que tendré un niño si te casas conmigo..**. -dijo a bocajarro.

Freddy levantó una ceja, aparentemente sorprendido:

**-¿Y qué pasa con el amor?**

**-¿Perdón?** -preguntó Sam, parpadeando.

**-Dijiste que sólo te casarías por amor** -le recordó, con voz suave.

Sam se puso roja y se removió en el asiento:

**-Bueno... tal vez aquello fue un poco... eee... caprichoso** -dijo, desesperándose por elegir la palabra adecuada.

**-También dijiste que no te casarías con «alguien como yo», si no recuerdo mal.**

**-Pues he cambiado de idea. Sería mejor si pudieras olvidar algunas de las cosas que dije aquella mañana.**

**-Tengo una memoria fotográfica. Para recapitular... ¿tu condición es el matrimonio?**

**-Cielos, suena como si te hubiera apuntado con una pistola cargada.**

La expresión de Freddy no dejó entrever ninguna reacción al comentario de Sam.

**-Es la primera proposición que me hacen. No tengo otras con las** **que compararla** -dijo.

**-Es obvio que tratas de evitar decir que no** -señaló Sam, mortificada**-. Está bien, no te preocupes. No me importa, de verdad.**

Freddy se aclaró la garganta.

Sam se percató de que el chófer había abierto su puerta para que saliera. Salió y se apresuró hacia la entrada del palazzo. La situación le resultaba tan embarazosa que quería acurrucarse en un rincón y morir. ¡Le había pedido que se casara con ella! ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? Ella había rechazado su propuesta original, sí, y lo más seguro era que ni la tortura más insoportable pudiera forzarle a pedírselo de nuevo. Pero ella tenía que haber sido más sutil, pensó, mientras los ojos le escocían con lágrimas de dolor y rabia.

De manera abrupta, Sam se giró para encararlo en el vestíbulo:

**-Es porque piensas que soy una ladrona, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues igual eso no está tan claro como tú crees. Quiero decir... ¡tal vez yo no me llevé el dinero! ¿Alguna vez se te había ocurrido pensarlo? ¿Alguna vez has preguntado que había hecho con las doscientas cincuenta mil libras, alquilando una casa que podría caber debajo de tus escaleras?**

**-En algunas ocasiones** -admitió Freddy-.** No tenías joyas, ni posesiones caras ni, que yo sepa, costumbres extravagantes. Pero puede que tuvieras grandes deudas.**

Sam se quedó callada. No soportaba que él pensara que no era honesta. En los comienzos de su relación, había estado demasiado desesperada y necesitada de ayuda como para preocuparse por eso y demasiado dolorida como para darle importancia a lo que él pudiera pensar. Pero, en aquel momento, lo que Freddy pensara de ella la importaba mucho y quería contarle la verdad. Después de todo, razonó con ansiedad, ya que los fondos desaparecidos habían sido repuestos, ¿necesitaba seguir fingiendo que ella los había robado?

Tan rápidamente como lo pensó, se dio cuenta de que aún tenía una buena razón para permanecer callada. Freddy podría ser demasiado radical y poco tolerante con los términos medios. ¿Qué pasaría si ella le contaba la verdad y denunciaba a su madre a la policía? ¿Era posible que la arrestaran en aquellos momentos? No lo sabía. Pero sospechaba que Freddy no reaccionaría bien ante la noticia. Confiar en él tanto como para contárselo todo podría poner en peligro todo lo que hasta el momento había hecho por Pamela. Freddy estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a encontrar a su madre y, además, tenía los recursos necesarios para hacerlo. Si ella admitía que su madre fue quien se llevó el dinero, ¿seguiría queriendo ayudar a encontrarla? Seguro que cambiaba de actitud. Y, cuando menos, estaría furioso con ella por haberle hecho creer una mentira.

Freddy puso su mano en la espalda de Sam y la condujo hacia un gran salón. Se apoyó en la puerta cerrada, con su perspicaz mirada atenta:

**-Estás preguntándote si contarme o no algo, bella mia. Deja que yo tome la decisión por ti. Ahora que sé que guardas un secreto, no te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo cuentes todo.**

**-No hay ningún secreto...** -replicó ella.

Lo último que Sam deseaba hacer era sacar ningún tema de conversación que pudiera molestarle.

**-Puedes contarme lo que sea.**

**-No hay nada que contar.**

**-No es buena idea mentirme** -le aconsejó él, enfriando su mirada-. **Tampoco eres buena mentirosa**.

El rostro de Sam cambió de color y sintió un retortijón de alarma en el estómago. La temperatura entre ellos había bajado varios grados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**-No es nada que tenga que ver contigo.**

**-No estoy preparado para que decidas eso por mí. **

**-Por favor... no es importante** -se quejó ella.

**-Si voy a casarme contigo, necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti. Así que míralo desde esa perspectiva y decide si hay algo que quieras contarme** -le advirtió Freddy, con frialdad devastadora.

**-¡Eso es chantaje**! -protestó Sam, consternada.

Freddy se encogió de hombros, sin prestar atención a cómo la situación estaba alterando la paz entre ellos:

**-Así son las cosas.**

**-¡No quiero casarme contigo, de todas maneras!** -le gritó, enojada y frustrada.

**-¡Dio mio, por favor, no empieces con esa cantinela otra vez!** -rugió él.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que no quiera casarme contigo?**

**-Tengo mis razones** -replicó él, con sus ojos dorados echando chispas.

**-Explícate. **

**-No quiero.**

**-Tampoco a mí me gustan los secretos.**

**-Dejémoslo estar-**dijo Freddy, con impaciencia-.** No es necesario que tengamos esta conversación.**

**-Sí, sí lo es. ¡Quiero saber por qué estás tan seguro de que quiero casarme contigo!**

**-Esto está tomando un cariz muy infantil.**

Aquel comentario sólo consiguió que Sam se enojara más.

**-No deberías decir cosas que no puedes justificar. **

Freddy le dirigió una mirada brillante, se encaminó a su escritorio y sacó algo de un cajón.

**-No deberías desafiarme...**

Sam se quedó mirando fijamente la foto, que le era conocida. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que debía de habérsela olvidado sobre la estantería de su antigua casa. Al encontrarse frente a ella en Italia, sin embargo, no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos y se quedó de una pieza. ¿De dónde la había sacado él?

Freddy observó cómo Sam perdía el color bajo su piel y se maldijo por su instinto competitivo y por su temperamento. Se preguntó por qué su brillante lógica siempre lo abandonaba cuando estaba con ella. Trató de acercarse y Sam se echó a un lado, arrancándole la fotografía de las manos.

**-No debí enseñártela** -se excusó él.

**-¿De dónde la has sacado? Creo que me debes al menos una explicación.**

Freddy le habló de la visita de Gwenna a su oficina.

Sam tragó saliva, imaginando lo conmocionada que debió sentirse su prima al leer el contrato. Seguro que Gwenna no pretendía ponerla en evidencia. Pero que Freddy hubiera visto la fotografía la despojaba de su orgullo. Había sido su mayor secreto. Freddy sabía que había sido su ídolo cuando era una joven adolescente descerebrada, con nada mejor que hacer que babear por un chico al que no conocía. Su sentido de la humillación no tenía fronteras. Por amor de Dios, ¿le habría dicho Gwenna también que ella le había definido como «el amor de su vida»?

Sintiéndose enferma por la vergüenza, abrió la puerta para salir del salón.

-**Sam** -llamó Freddy-. **¿Adónde vas?**

**-¡Necesito aire fresco! **-exclamó, mientras corría hasta el vestíbulo, deteniéndose sólo para agarrar las llaves del deportivo que Freddy había dicho que podía utilizar con libertad.

**-¡No quiero que conduzcas estando tan nerviosa!**

Aquellas palabras sólo consiguieron hacer que Sam se reafirmara en su decisión de salir en el coche.

El flamante Lamborghini salió disparado a través de la larga entrada, lo suficientemente rápido para asustar a Freddy y hacerle sentirse culpable. Luego, Sam aminoró la velocidad justo al dar la vuelta a una esquina, fuera de la vista de él. ¡Esa vieja fotografía suya! ¿Por qué la habría guardado tanto tiempo?, se preguntó, apretando los dientes.

Sam se dirigió hacia el pequeño pueblo fortificado en lo alto de la colina. Tras aparcar junto a una iglesia medieval, bajó unas gastadas escaleras para llegar a la soleada piazza. Pidió algo de beber en el bar donde se había sentado con Freddy una semana antes. Todos con los que se habían cruzado entonces lo conocían. El cura local se había unido a ellos para tomar un vaso de vino. Una constante riada de personas se había acercado a ellos para charlar con Freddy. En el pueblo, él se comportaba de forma muy relajada, pensó.

Lo amaba, aceptó para sus adentros. ¿Y qué si él lo sospechaba? ¿Era su orgullo más importante para ella que su felicidad? ¿Y no acababa él de decir que si iban a casarse no debería haber secretos entre ellos? Una vez que su enojo se hubo calmado, no le costó admitir que le gustaba aquella idea. Era un principio sólido sobre el que basar su relación. Así que, ¿por qué no confiaba en él para contarle lo del dinero de Happy Holidays?

Freddy detuvo en seco su Ferrari junto al Lamborghini y saltó del coche. No podía comprender por qué le había mostrado la foto a Sam, ¡Había sido tan insensible hacerlo! ¿Pero por qué ella se había marchado de aquella forma? ¿Dónde estaba? Echó un vistazo dentro de la iglesia. Se asomó al bajo muro que limitaba con un precipicio hasta el valle. Si algo le hubiera pasado, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Un silbido rasgó el aire caliente y Freddy se giró para ver de dónde provenía. La vio desde lo alto de las escaleras. Era una visión femenina exquisita con minifalda y camiseta sin mangas. Su corazón se aceleró. El muchacho que le había silbado le saludó con la mano desde la piazza y salió corriendo, riendo.

Cuando Sam vio a Freddy atravesando la piazza, se le quedó la boca seca. Estaba tan elegante con la impecable camisa blanca y pantalones informales color crema. Tenía un aspecto increíblemente atractivo, con el sol reflejándose en su cabello moreno y con aquella soberbia estructura ósea.

**-¿Puedo sentarme?**

**-Bueno, has espantado a ese chico... llegará muy lejos corriendo.**

**-Él sabía que ya tienes dueño, giogia mia.**

**-¿Lo tengo?**

**-Siento haber hecho que te enfadaras. Pero me pareció muy dulce que tuvieras una foto mía a esa edad. Me sentí muy honrado y emocionado.**

Sam sintió que el calor le subía a las mejillas. Seguro que él había adivinado que lo amaba. ¿Por qué si no se sentiría honrado y emocionado? ¿Un hombre famoso por su falta de corazón? ¿«Dulce»? Sentía lástima de ella, ¿no? ¡Allí estaba, enamorada de él de pies a cabeza desde niña! Decidió que un cambio de tema sería lo mejor.

**-Tengo algo que decirte -**anunció, cuando el camarero hubo regresado a su lectura del periódico al sol, tras servirles el vino**-. No fui yo quien se llevó el dinero. Fue mi madre...**

Freddy la miró sin mover un solo músculo de su cara.

**-Mi padrastro Dennis la abandonó con un montón de deudas y ella tomó el dinero prestado de la cuenta de la organización de caridad. Por supuesto, lo hizo sin pensar que, una vez que saldara sus deudas, no tendría forma de reponer el dinero.**

**-¿Pero por qué no me contaste esto hace semanas?** -preguntó Freddy, pálido.

**-Pensaba decírtelo pero, al principio, no creí que fuéramos a estar juntos tanto tiempo** -confesó-. **Tampoco me importaba lo que pensaras de mí. Estaba muy preocupada por mi madre. Acepté tu ayuda económica sólo cuando me enteré de que la policía la buscaba para interrogarla.**

**-Podrías haberme dicho la verdad** -dijo él con aire serio.

**-Pensé que no te importaba demasiado si yo era culpable o no.**

Su hermoso rostro se puso tenso ante aquella afirmación.

**-Y no confiaba en ti** -admitió, reacia-. **¿Cómo podía saber en qué manera ibas a reaccionar? Podrías haber ido directamente a la policía. Lo mantuve en secreto para proteger a mi madre. Incluso ahora me siento mal por habértelo contado. No quiero que pienses mal de ella.**

**-No puedo imaginar por qué iba a hacerlo. ¿Por qué iba a pensar mal de una mujer que roba un cuarto de millón de libras a niños discapacitados y deja a su hija cargar con la culpa?**

Sama lo miró con reproche. Freddy pagó la cuenta y subieron juntos las escaleras.

-**Siempre he sido una carga para mi madre y estaba deseosa de hacer lo que fuera para ayudarla. Por favor, trata de comprender que ésa fue mi elección.**

**-¿Incluyendo sacrificarte a mí en la cama? Cuando hace unas semanas te dije que estaba en deuda contigo, no tenía ni idea de cuánto.**

**-No me debes nada. Yo elegí que no supieras la verdad. Y si puedes averiguar el paradero de mi madre, te estaré siempre agradecida.**

**-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Sube al Ferrari. Arnaldo puede traer el Lamborghini de vuelta.**

**-¿Sabes que soy una víctima bastante feliz?** –dijo Sam, tras subir al asiento del copiloto.

**-Te quería conseguir a cualquier precio, bella mia. Mi sentido del honor y la decencia no entraron en escena hasta que fue demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas. Siempre lo lamentaré. Pero te prometo que, cueste lo que cueste, encontraré a tu madre**.

Sam esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

**-¿Y no la denunciarás a la policía?**

**-No creo que estén interesados, ya que no hay ningún cargo por el que procesarla.**

De vuelta en el palazzo, Sam deseó que Freddy la tomara en sus brazos y la llevara a la cama para hacer el amor con él apasionadamente, allí mismo, y se sintió como una tonta cuando él dijo que tenía que hacer algunas llamadas.

Cenó sola aquella noche y se fue a la cama temprano, pensando que él iría a buscarla.

Se levantó pronto a la mañana siguiente, preocupada porque Freddy no había aparecido en su dormitorio, y fue a dar un paseo bajo los árboles. A aquella hora, los jardines estaban frescos y silenciosos. Se sintió aliviada cuando, entre los arbustos, vio a Freddy buscándola.

**-¡Tengo la dirección de tu madre**! -exclamó, deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia.

**-Oh, ¿cómo pudiste encontrarla tan rápido?** -dijo ella, atónita.

Freddy le habló acerca del informe que había pedido hacía unas semanas. Ella no se mostró demasiado interesada, porque lo que de veras quería saber era dónde se encontraba su madre. En el informe había una pista que él había seguido.

**-¿Francia?** -repitió Sam-. **Bien. Entonces...**

**-El avión nos espera. Saldremos a mediodía, cara mia**.

**-¿Cómo voy a agradecértelo?** -sonrió ella.

Le pareció que el rostro de Freddy se ensombrecía pero, cuando la rodeó con sus brazos, creyó que lo había visto mal. Entonces, la miró, muy serio:

**-Puedes agradecérmelo casándote conmigo, carissima.**

**-Sí... oh, sí** -replicó de inmediato, pensando que él se reiría ante su rápida respuesta, pero no lo hizo.

**-Quiero hacerlo por todo lo alto. Haremos una gran fiesta de compromiso para que pueda presumir de ti con todos mis amigos.**

Las dudas surgieron dentro de Sam a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse positiva. ¿Se casaba con ella sólo porque pensaba que le pertenecía?

Allí estaba ella, como la fiel Penélope de la leyenda, no haciéndose vieja mientras lo esperaba pero sí en una actitud sumisa y devota. ¿Pero por qué no le iba a gustar eso a él? Y, ya que había decidido que quería ser padre, ¿por qué no elegirla a ella? Después de todo, como él mismo había admitido, no amaba.

Bajo el cobijo de sus brazos, él le mostró lo que sí hacía. No era amor, reconoció, pero la hacía temblar de excitación.

**-No pares** -murmuró Sam, entre besos, apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol, exudando deseo, invitándolo.

**-Debemos parar** -suspiró Freddy-.** He invitado a un amigo de la joyería del pueblo para que nos muestre una selección de anillos.**

La velocidad a la que todo sucedía sorprendió a Sam. Freddy solía ser un tipo cauto. Había sugerido que celebraran la fiesta de compromiso en cuatro días y que fijaran la fecha para la boda de inmediato.

En la magnífica recepción del palazzo, Sam se regocijó con alegría ante una lujosa colección de anillos, antes de elegir una hermosa sortija de diamantes.

Sam estaba tan excitada ante la idea de ver a su madre y presentársela a Freddy que no podía dejar de pensarlo durante el vuelo. Ojeó algunas revistas y picoteó la comida.

Freddy estaba muy silencioso y, cuando ella se dio cuenta, le molestó.

**-¿Es que pasa algo?** -preguntó en la limusina que los fue a buscar al aeropuerto.

**-Creo que te vas a llevar algunas sorpresas cuando veas a tu madre.**

**-¿Qué tipo de sorpresas?** -inquirió, tensa.

**-Resulta que vive con tu padrastro. Dennis.**

**-¡Oh! ¿Han vuelto juntos? ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Debe de estar muy feliz!**

**-No puedo dejar que entres allí sin estar preparada** -dijo Freddy, tomando su mano.

**-¿Preparada para qué?**

**-Creo que has sido víctima de una cruel estafa. He comprobado algunos hechos. El club nocturno en el que invertiste no perdió tanto dinero como el que tú pusiste en él. Creo que tu padrastro utilizó el negocio como un medio para sacarte tus ahorros.**

Sam lo observó, horrorizada:

**-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Crees de veras que Dennis es un estafador?**

**-Es un timador con antecedentes penales.**

**-Pero si es contable...**

**-No tiene estudios profesionales. Y me temo que Dennis no trabaja solo. Sé que no quieres escuchar esto... Pero todo demuestra que tu madre estaba involucrada al cien por cien.**

**-¡Para! ¡Tienes razón, no quiero escuchar eso!** -Sam exclamó, muy afectada-. **Eres un cínico, Freddy. Estoy dispuesta a creer que Dennis es un estafador, pero no mi madre**.

La limusina se detuvo y uno de los guardaespaldas de Freddy salió a hablar por el telefonillo junto a una gran puerta de madera. Tras ella, Sam pudo adivinar que se levantaba una lujosa villa.

**-Pero no pueden estar viviendo aquí** -razonó, mientras la puerta se abría y el coche entraba-. **La policía también me habló de un rumor sobre una gran casa en Francia. Creo que estamos tras una pista falsa.**

**-No era un rumor. Pamela y Dennis desaparecieron para poder disfrutar de sus ganancias sucias. Se hacen llamar Janette y Brian Carson. Tu padrastro se ha establecido como agente de la propiedad.**

**-Esta no puede ser la casa de mi madre. Debe de ser un error. Si Pamela tuviera todo este dinero, ¿por qué iba a haberse llevado los fondos de Happy Holidays? ¿Por qué iba a rogarme que le dijera a la policía que fui yo quien robó el dinero?**

**-Por avaricia. Un último pellizco antes de embarcarse en su nueva vida de ricos. Nunca habrías vuelto a saber de ellos.**

**-Te equivocas... -**dijo Sam, casi cayendo fuera del coche en sus prisas por salir.

Una criada abrió la puerta. Detrás de ella, Sam vio a su madre, con una pamela y un vestido de diseño.

**-¿Sam? ¡Pensé que eran de la tienda de muebles! ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?** -preguntó Pamela, horrorizada al ver a su hija.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Toda temblorosa, Sam se concentró en observar sus alrededores para evitar mirar a su madre directamente. Lo que vio dio al traste con sus esperanzas de encontrar una explicación razonable. Aquella era, sin dudas, la casa de Pamela. Los cuadros, las esculturas y lujosos muebles, llevaban el sello de su madre, con su recargado gusto decorativo.

**-¿Te dejó Dennis alguna vez? ¿0 fue parte de la historia que me contaste?** -inquirió Sam.

**-Acabamos de reconciliarnos.**

Sin darle crédito, Sam pasó de largo frente a su madre para entrar en un espacioso salón. Su padrastro, con unos pantalones cortos un poco ridículos para un hombre tan corpulento, estaba viendo el fútbol en una pantalla de plasma gigante. Cuando vio a su hijastra, se quedó boquiabierto.

**-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para todo esto?** -interrogó a su madre.

**-¿A quién diablos has traído contigo?** -preguntó a su vez Pamela, encendiendo un cigarrillo a la vez que Freddy hacía acto de presencia.

**-No importa quién es él. Me dijiste que estabas endeudada y arruinada pero, obviamente, no era cierto. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo posees esta casa?**

**-Estamos sólo alquilados.**

**-La casa está a nombre de tu madre. La compró en metálico hace un par de años** -la contradijo Freddy secamente-. **Fuiste una hija muy generosa, pero ellos querían más. Desviaron miles de libras de tus cuentas.**

**-¡Eso es una sucia mentira!** -exclamó Dennis, rojo como un tomate.

Freddy lo miró con desprecio:

**-Dejaron un rastro que cualquier buen contable podría seguir. Modere su tono y su actitud. Sam tiene pruebas suficientes para enviarlos a prisión por fraude durante unos cuantos años.**

**-Pero no lo hará** -declaró Pamela con una sonrisa desafiante**-. Soy su madre y lo que es suyo, es mío. ¿No me dijiste eso a menudo, Sam?**

Sam se sintió herida y avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre. Estaba claro que la pareja le había estado robando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los ojos azules de Pamela, muy parecidos a los suyos, permanecían duros y desafiantes. No se arrepentía ni lo lamentaba.

**-¿No te importó que pudiera ir a la cárcel por lo que tú habías hecho?** -murmuró.

Su madre no respondió.

Sam luchó para detener sus lágrimas. En aquel silencio estaba su respuesta. Gwenna la había llamado la gallina de los huevos de oro de su familia y, entonces, vio lo cierto que había en eso. La habían valorado sólo por el dinero que podía llevar a casa. Se estremeció al recordar lo mucho que Pamela y Dennis le habían reprochado su decisión de abandonar las pasarelas. Cuando la gallina dejó de dar huevos, tuvieron que inventar nuevas formas de despojarla de sus ahorros.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se dio la vuelta, salió de la casa y subió a la limusina. El coche salió de allí y Sam se quedó mirando al vacío por la ventanilla. Entonces, sin decir una palabras, buscó cobijo en los brazos de Freddy. Él no dijo nada y ella lo agradeció, porque unas palabras de compasión la habrían hecho derrumbarse. Le quemaban los ojos, pero no lloró.

**-Mi madre nunca me quiso y, dentro de mí, yo lo sabía** -murmuró, conmocionada-. **Yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas complacerla.**

**-No dejaré que te lastime nunca más, giogia mia.**

Freddy la abrazó con fuerza y Sam cerró los ojos, temblando, amándolo con toda su fuerza y pasión.

**-Trataré de subirme a tu yate de nuevo, ¿está bien?** -ofreció, desesperada por agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

Por encima de su cabeza, Freddy respiró hondo y acarició su cabello.

**-Tal vez un día. No es importante.**

El helicóptero voló sobre el tejado de la casa de campo que Freddy tenía en Inglaterra, llamada Welbrooke Park. Era muy hermosa y, mientras aterrizaban, Sam recordó la última vez que estuvo allí, el fatídico día en que se fue con Mort Stevens. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo tragicómico. La agonía de dolor y desilusión que sufrió entonces estaba muy lejos. En un par de horas, estaría recibiendo a los invitados a su fiesta de compromiso.

Freddy, que había estado dos días en Londres por negocios, salió a recibirla:

**-Ven a conocer a algunos amigos **-dijo, bajando la voz para añadir-: **Me habría gustado tener un tiempo para estar contigo a solas, pero no ha podido ser.**

Al entrar en el salón, Sam se tensó al ver a Philip Hazzlet. Se relajó cuando le presentaron a su prometida, Jodie.

**-Eres una hacedora de milagros, ¿no crees? Pasaste de ser la forajida a convertirte en la ganadora, tomándonos a todos por sorpresa** -le señaló Philip en voz baja, amparado por el ruido de una conversación mayor.

**-Creo que no te entiendo.**

El banquero lanzó una desagradable carcajada.

**-¿No es para sorprenderse? Una preciosidad con un cuerpo hermoso ha cazado a uno de los hombres más ricos. ¡Sólo puedo pensar que eres una fiera en la cama!**

Sam enrojeció, dándose cuenta de que su incomodidad al estar en presencia de Philip, dieciocho meses atrás, había estado bien fundada. Un sexto sentido la había avisado de que no era un buen tipo incluso antes de escucharle hablar sobre la apuesta.

**-No me hables de ese modo.**

**-Si yo hubiera llegado antes que Freddy, estarías conmigo** -aseguró Philip.

**-No... Nunca, jamás** -le contestó Sam, mirándolo con aversión y alejándose de él.

Así que era eso lo que había visto en Philip Hazlett. Se sentía atraído por ella y le molestaba verla con Freddy. Era encantador con las mujeres que aceptaba como sus iguales pero un cerdo ignorante con aquellas a las que consideraba inferiores en la escala social. Era una pena que fuera tan amigo de Freddy, pensó, incómoda. No pensaba contárselo. Pero Philip tendría que superar su necesidad de humillarla.

Freddy entró en la habitación justo cuando Sam salía de la ducha. Sus ojos dorados brillaron y el estómago de ella se encogió, porque sabía lo que significaba aquella mirada.

**-Hueles de maravilla** -dijo, acercándola a él.

**-Es el jabón.**

Con una risa ronca, apartó el cabello de su cuello, para besarla. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Sam y se estremeció. Después de cuarenta y ocho horas separados, su presencia la hacía sentirse muy excitada.

**-Aún tengo que peinarme y maquillarme** -murmuró, deseando que él ignorara su comentario.

**-Lo sé... y no voy a hacerte llegar tarde esta noche, cara mia -**afirmó Freddy, separándose de ella con un aire de autocontrol-. **Tal vez te lleve a un rincón oscuro hacia la medianoche. No creo que pueda contenerme mucho más tiempo. Te he echado mucho de menos.**

Más tarde, llegó Gwenna, para acompañarla.

**-Dime, ¿qué piensas de Freddy?** -le preguntó Sam con timidez.

-**Es un buen contendiente. Cuando le acorralé en su oficina, fue capaz de mantener la calma** -replicó Gwenna con aire cómico.

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-¿A qué mujer no le gustaría? Ha estado quince minutos hablando conmigo abajo. Me hizo sentir muy importante. ¡Es guapísimo!**

**-¡Gwenna!** -rió Sam.

**-Con ese carisma que tiene, es sin duda un buen partido.**

**-Su amigo Philip estaría de acuerdo en eso de que es un buen partido. Por desgracia, me ve como una buscona que ha empleado el sexo para cazarlo** -le confesó Sam.

**-¿Ese horrible hombre no se habrá atrevido a decírtelo a la cara?**

Sam le contó lo sucedido. Sus sentimientos heridos se calmaron gracias al apoyo de su prima. Gwenna pensaba que debía contárselo a Freddy, pero ella no quería hacerlo. Temía que, si se lo contaba, él podía empezar a preguntarse si su amigo tendría algo de razón al acusarla. Cuando los hombres hablaban entre ellos de aquellas cosas, se volvían muy obtusos, pensó, recordando la noche de la apuesta. Incluso Freddy no había podido resistirse a su necesidad de parecer insensible. ¿Es que los hombres se volvían todos iguales cuando estaban juntos?

Una hora después, Sam, magnífica en un vestido verde pálido, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, descendió por las escaleras. Los diamantes brillaban como el fuego en sus orejas, su cuello y muñeca. El fotógrafo que esperaba su entrada hizo algunas fotos y Freddy se unió a ella, flamante con un traje de diseño y camisa negra sin corbata.

Philip Hazlett estaba entre los invitados, observando la sesión de fotos, y Sam pudo cazar al vuelo su amarga expresión antes de apartar la mirada a toda prisa, decidida a no dejar que nada arruinara su fiesta de compromiso.

**-Estás preciosa. Pero no pareces tú** -le susurró Freddy.

Sam apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Se estaba sintiendo muy molesta. Era una fiesta maravillosa y los invitados lo estaban pasando de miedo. Sólo Philip había sido grosero. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por eso? ¿Es que esperaba que todo el mundo la aprobara?

Pero ella sabía lo que la pasaba. Le había dolido que alguien le recordara que todo lo que tenía que ofrecer a Freddy era su cuerpo. Él no estaba enamorado y eso le hacía sentir vulnerable e insegura. El amor era como un pegamento capaz de mantener a las personas unidas con lluvia o con sol. Freddy, sin embargo, era feliz de unirse a ella sólo por el sexo. Había descubierto que quería un hijo y ella había estado en el momento adecuado en el lugar adecuado cuando él decidió que iba a intentar sentar la cabeza. Por eso tenía un increíble diamante en su dedo. Pero, con unos cimientos así, ¿no era probable que se aburriera de ella antes o después? Y, cuando lo hiciera, ¿qué usarían como pegamento? ¿El amor que ella sentía por él?

Cerca de la medianoche, se dio cuenta de que Gwenna seguía bailando con el mismo hombre y sonrió. Se preguntó dónde estaba Freddy y fue a buscarlo a su despacho. Estaba pensando lo que iba a decirle si lo encontraba allí trabajando. El despacho, sin embargo, tenía las luces apagadas. Al mirar por la ventana, admiró los jardines bellamente iluminados. De pronto, oyó un ruido detrás de ella.

**-Pensé que nunca te encontraría sola.**

Sam se giró de golpe, tensa.

Philip Hazlett la miraba desde la puerta:

**-¿Qué pensaría Freddy si te encontrara conmigo aquí? Hemos sido amigos desde siempre. Confía en mí como si fuera su hermano. ¿A quién crees que creerá si le digo que estabas coqueteando conmigo?**

Sam se sintió amenazada. Él estaba saboreando su miedo. Si gritaba, nadie la oiría con toda la música de la fiesta. Philip bloqueaba la única salida.

**-He quedado con Freddy aquí.**

**-No gastes saliva. Está en el salón principal, hablando de negocios -**dijo Philip, acercándose.

Sam dio un paso atrás, apartándose, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad:

**-Aléjate de mí.**

**-Tendrás demasiado miedo como para decirle que te he tomado. Tendrías demasiado qué perder. Será nuestro pequeño secreto para siempre...**

Sam dio un respingo al ver movimiento detrás de Philip. Alguien le dio la vuelta y lo golpeó tan fuerte que cayó al suelo como un árbol cortado. Temblando, se quedó quieta, viendo cómo Philip se levantaba para ser tumbado por un segundo puñetazo.

**-¡Sucio bastardo!** -rugió Freddy, alcanzando a Sam para abrazarla**-. ¡Si la hubieras puesto un dedo encima, te habría matado! Pero la has asustado y eso es suficiente. Voy a llamar a la policía.**

**-No... Policía, no. No me ha tocado. No dejes que eche a perder la fiesta. ¡Sólo sácalo de aquí!**

Arnaldo hizo un gesto de aprobación y ancló su mano de hierro sobre Philip, sacándolo de escena.

**-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?** -preguntó Sam, temblando como una hoja.

**-Arnaldo os estuvo vigilando a Philip y a ti toda la tarde. Sospeché que Philip te había dicho algo cuando llegaste. Te quedaste callada y pude ver el modo en que te miraba. No había sido la primera vez. Él siempre te deseó, bella mia.**

**-¿Tú lo sabías?**

Freddy la observó mientras la guiaba hacia el pasillo.

**-Mírate en el espejo. Todos mis amigos te deseaban. No podía enojarme por eso. No le di importancia hace dieciocho meses. Pero ahora, con Philip prometido, me pareció ofensivo y bastante desagradable.**

**-Pensé que era tu amigo.**

**-¿Él te dijo eso? Le he aguantado porque tengo muchos negocios con su padre, que posee todas las cualidades de las que su hijo carece. No tengo nada en común con Philip. La amistad que teníamos se perdió por culpa de la estúpida apuesta. Esta noche...** -Sam se interrumpió, enfriando su mirada**-. Esta noche podría haberle matado.**

**-Estaba muy asustada.**

**-Yo tengo la culpa. No tenía ni idea de que fuera a asaltarte** -se lamentó Freddy-. **Pensé que sólo te estaría molestando con su presencia. Traté de darle fin. Pero nunca estuviste en peligro. Arnaldo habría intervenido de no llegar yo.**

**-Imagino que debemos volver con nuestros invitados.**

Sin embargo, Freddy señaló las escaleras de servicio con la mirada.

**-No nos necesitan ahora. Has tenido una experiencia desagradable y necesitas tiempo para recuperarte. Si ese bastardo te hubiera tocado...**

**-Pero no lo hizo** -dijo Sam, de puntillas en el suelo, para taparle la boca con un dedo-. **Estoy bien.**

**-No gracias a mí. No puedo protegerte ni siquiera bajo mi propio techo** -rugió Freddy-. **También tengo que hablarle a Jodie de lo sucedido. Es una vieja amiga y no estaría bien ocultárselo.**

**-Si lo ama, tal vez prefiera no saberlo.**

**-Por suerte, eso no es asunto nuestro.**

En la paz de su dormitorio, Freddy tomó a Sam entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la tumbó con cuidado. La observó con intensidad, como si no estuviera seguro de que ella estuviera bien.

**-¡Deja de culparte! Estoy muy bien.**

**-Por supuesto que me culpo. No me di cuenta de lo bruto que es Philip. ¡Parece que siempre meto la pata contigo!**

**-No, no es así.**

Freddy pareció dudar. Caminó uno pasos para alejarse de ella y se giró como un león al que le falta espacio:

**-Hay algunas cosas que tengo que contarte...**

**-¿Sí?**

**-No he sido sincero ni conmigo. Me enamoré de ti hace casi dos años. Cuando te vi sobre la pasarela, escuché tu voz y el modo en que pones la cara cuando hablas. Había algo tan increíblemente atractivo en ti...** -confesó, sin percatarse de que ella lo miraba con la boca abierta-. **Pero no me di cuenta de que lo que me hacías sentir era amor, porque odiaba la sensación de estar atrapado que me producía.**

**-¿Sensación de estar atrapado?** -repitió Sam, bajando de golpe de las nubes.

¿Había dicho eso realmente o lo había imaginado?

**-Creo que no estaba preparado para nada serio. Te metiste en mi cabeza y me hiciste perder el control. Dio mio, en medio de una reunión, de pronto me encontraba pensando en ti. Perdía toda mi concentración. Era una pesadilla. Así que, cada vez que quería verte, me obligaba a esperar. De esa forma, trataba de controlar los acontecimientos.**

**-Y yo te culpaba por no esforzarte más para verme...**

**-Te mostré mi interés de otras maneras** -recordó Freddy**-. Te compré rosas. Hasta te envié una tarjeta por San Valentía.**

**-Era una postal en blanco y negro de Nueva York con tu nombre escrito y nada más.**

Freddy no estaba escuchando.

**-También te llamaba muchas veces. Era todo muy nuevo para mí.**

**-Me sorprende que no te despertaras en medio de la noche empapado en sudor frío.**

**-Lo único que me hacía levantarme en medio de la noche era la necesidad de una ducha fría, porque no estabas en la cama conmigo, bella mia.**

**-Cuando escuché a Philip hablando de la horrible apuesta, se estropeó todo** -dijo Sam.

**-Fue culpa mía. Siento haberte lastimado pero, si te sirve de consuelo, fue un duro golpe cuando te fuiste con Mort Stevens. La vida perdió su sabor para mí y no he entendido por qué hasta hace poco. Pero, entonces, tenía una fantasía recurrente en la que venías a mí de rodillas, suplicando que volviéramos juntos, cara mia.**

**-¿Es por eso por lo que hiciste tu fantasía realidad cuando te enteraste de que tenía problemas?**

**-Y la siguiente vez que te tuve a la vista quise asegurarme de que no podrías volver a dejarme.**

**-¿El contrato?** -inquirió Sam, sintiendo que, tras su explicación, ya no le molestaba tanto aquella parte de la historia.

**-Te quería atada de pies y manos a mí, para que no pudieras irte de nuevo.**

**-Es obvio que, mientras tanto, te adaptaste al concepto de estar atrapado** -señaló Sam.

**-Que te fueras con Mort Stevens fue muy doloroso. Aunque estabas de nuevo en mi vida, no podía olvidar que te habías ido una vez...**

**-¿Y la primera vez que me pediste matrimonio?**

**-Fue un completo desastre. No lo había pensado bien. Me sentía tan culpable... Y quería que te quedaras conmigo. Pero pensaba que me odiabas y eso me hizo ser arrogante.**

**-Yo también pensé que te odiaba.**

**-Cuando Gwenna me mostró la foto que habías guardado, fue como una inyección de adrenalina. Me sentía deprimido. No íbamos a ninguna parte tú y yo. Pero pensó que, si me habías amado una vez, aún había esperanza. Cuando te pusiste celosa por la modelo rusa, estuve encantado.**

Sam miró hacia atrás y reconoció lo mucho que él se había esforzado en ganarse su confianza y su amor. Saliendo de la cama, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

**-¿Cuándo empezaste a desear de verdad casarte conmigo?**

**-Seguramente, desde el momento en que me dijiste que no. Necesito saber que eres mía. No me sentiré seguro hasta que hayas firmado el certificado de matrimonio por triplicado dentro de dos semanas.**

**-¿Y si te pido que firmes un contrato?** -le provocó.

-**Dependería de las condiciones** -replicó, hipnotizado por la dulce sonrisa rosada de Sam.

**-La condición es que tienes que amarme tanto como yo te amo.**

**-¿Me amas?** -inquirió Freddy, maravillado-.** Pensé que todavía tenía que ganármelo.**

**-La verdad es que no necesitaste ganártelo. Aquel enamoramiento adolescente mío trabajó en tu favor **-afirmó Sam, acariciando su masculino rostro-. **Me dije que te odiaba para protegerme de que me lastimaras de nuevo, pero al final tuve que aceptar que aún te amaba.**

**-Nunca te daré motivos para arrepentirte** -juró Freddy, con sinceridad.

Él reclamó su boca en un largo beso. Una sobrecogedora necesidad de expresar lo mucho que se amaban a través de la pasión borró todo pensamiento de sus mentes.

La anfitriona y el anfitrión no volvieron a bajar las escaleras hasta que el sol estuvo en lo alto al día siguiente.

Dieciocho meses después, Sam dio a su hija, Bella, un tierno beso de buenas noches. Bella tenía dos meses y sus ojos azul oscuro estaban somnolientos. En unos minutos, estaba dormida en su cuna. Era un bebé muy hermoso, con cabello oscuro y piel pálida y una carita llena de serenidad.

En la terraza, con un vaso de vino, saboreó la paz y las vistas del valle de Toscana que, entonces más que nunca, sentía como su hogar.

Dos semanas después de su fiesta de compromiso, Freddy y ella habían intercambiado votos y anillos en una capilla en la colina. Fue un evento muy privado, preparado para mantener a los paparazzi alejados, con sólo unos pocos asistentes. Gwenna fue la única invitada de Sam y Jodie, que había dejado a Philip Hazlett, asistió con su último novio. Sam llevó un vestido de seda blanco y la tiara de diamantes de los Andreotti. La prensa recibió una sola foto, de los novios bajando las escaleras de la capilla. La feliz pareja pasó su luna de miel en una isla privada en Grecia, disfrutando de la naturaleza.

Desde entonces, la vida había sido muy feliz para Sam. Al cabo de seis semanas, Gwenna iba a casarse con el hombre de negocios que había conocido en la fiesta de compromiso. Freddy había donado a Happy Holidays una casa en Cornwall, con los fondos necesarios para mantenerla para los niños. Sam había presidido su apertura oficial y había recaudado suficientes fondos como para olvidar lo ocurrido.

Por supuesto, también habían vivido un par de momentos de prueba. Entre ellos, la frenética aparición de Pamela, pidiendo el nombre de un buen abogado, pues Dennis y ella habían sido arrestados por tener negocios de dudosa legalidad. Todos sus bienes habían sido confiscados y la cárcel parecía inevitable. Freddy sentenció que al fin se haría justicia.

En otra ocasión, Sam le había arrancado el móvil y lo había tirado al mar. Ocurrió el mismo día que Freddy había conseguido convencerla para que chapoteara en las olas. Desde entonces, ella había llegado a un punto en el que podía nadar en una piscina sin sufrir un ataque de pánico y había estado en el Lestara dos veces para breves cruceros. Poco a poco, iba superando su miedo, gracias al apoyo y la paciencia de Freddy.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Sam cuando oyó el helicóptero acercándose. Era Freddy, que regresaba de una reunión en Londres. Lo escuchó subir las escaleras y su corazón se aceleró como siempre lo había hecho cuando él estaba cerca.

Al verle en la terraza, Sam se echó en sus brazos sin dudarlo. Con un hambriento rugido, él la abrazó y la besó, sin aliento.

**-No es nada elegante que hagamos esto. Nuestros amigos no lo entenderían** -dijo Freddy, tomándola de la mano**-. ¿Cómo está Bella?**

**-Dormida.**

**-No creo que lo esté a las tres de la mañana **-predijo-. **Podemos acostarnos pronto y así estaremos frescos para cuando nuestra hija nos reclame en medio de la noche.**

**-Pero son sólo las ocho.**

**-Lo sé** -replicó, con una provocadora sonrisa. Sam estalló en carcajadas.

**-Londres fue un desierto sin ti** -confesó Freddy-. **Cada vez que tengo que ausentarme, redescubro lo mucho que te quiero, giogia mia.**

La felicidad iluminaba su cara y Sam lo miró extasiada. Cobijada en su abrazo, no tenía ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Al fin había encontrado su lugar...

**Fin**


End file.
